Bad Moon Rising
by Irish Tendencies
Summary: Bella and Lauren, fraternal twin sisters with the Lycan curse, move with their family to Forks, Washington to start over. Sadly, fate just won't give them a break. Rated M for Language and violence, A/B AU
1. Chapter I: Cursed

**A/N: The idea for this story came from a friend, so I'm doing this for her. Even though it takes place within the Twilight universe, it is heavily AU. I won't go into much detail because I want the story to tell itself. This _IS_ a Bella/Alice femmeslash story, and it contains several gay and lesbian characters. So please, if that is not your forte don't read this story.**

**The premise of this story is very influenced by the film Ginger Snaps. If any of you have seen it, I'm sure you'll pick up on the elements I've used.**

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Cursed**

_Five Years Ago  
_

"_It's fucking cold out here, Laurie!" I grumbled to my fraternal twin._

_My sister peered at me from under her black hoodie, "This was your idea, B. If you can't stand your ideas, stop having them! Besides, that bitch has pushed you around long enough…"_

_Ever since middle school, Tara Petersen has made it her just duty to harass both Lauren and I. We kept to ourselves, and I guess that made us easy targets. Yep, being the outcasts in a small Toronto suburb put a big red X on our backs. The fact that we were goths didn't help either. Lauren had always been into the darker lifestyle, but I had only just begun taking up her interests. Maybe the fact that we had two fathers played into the teasing as well. I mean, we weren't the 'normal' standardized family unit._

_So, now we were stalking around the woods leading towards Tara's house to trash her beloved Ferrari on a cold Canadian fall night. I'll admit that at the time of my idea's inception, it seemed fucking ingenuous! I mean, Tara did piss off a shit ton of people, so the blame wouldn't flow to us automatically. She did shove me into the gravel during gym the other day, which was unwarranted mind you. Frankly, I was tired of her crap. No teachers did anything about it, and that really pissed our fathers off. They have been considering going to the school board about it. So, naturally, I wanted to inflict some vengeance on that snobby pretentious bitch. And what better way to do that than trash her car?_

"_I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Lauren chuckled to herself as she walked beside me, "And, I can't wait to hear what Papa G does at that board meeting tomorrow! It's been a long time coming, don't you think, sis?"_

_I grinned at the image, "Oh, maybe he'll vamp out on them? That'll surprise the holy hell outta them!"_

_Like I said, our family wasn't exactly 'normal'. Lauren and I were adopted when we were just three months old by our fathers; Gabriel and Demetri. When we were old enough to understand, they told us that they weren't like other parents; they were vampires. I'm not pulling your leg either, they're real fucking vampires! Gabriel is more like your traditional vampire, you know, fangs, hates the sun, can only drink human blood. Demetri is different. They're both pale, but he is hard as stone, has no fangs, and could go out in the sun. They both drink human blood that they get delivered from blood banks. It was weird to grasp at first. I mean, my parents are vampires for fuck sake! But, as time went on, they just seemed like regular parents. They were always there when we needed them. _

_I guess that's why Lauren and I don't really socialize with any cliques. Why would we? No one could ever know about our dads, plus we just didn't care for all the bull shit that went along with your average teenager. I mean, we just don't care about that crap. Lauren is all I need. She's my best friend, simple as that._

_After fifteen minutes of walking through the dark foliage, the full moon shined down on us, giving us some light to see where we were going. It was oddly quite tonight. Usually we'd hear birds and nocturnal animals, but tonight was different. It was unnerving, to say the least. _

"_Ever had that feeling like you're being watched?" Lauren asked as she tip-toed further through the brush._

_I swallowed nervously, "Maybe we should just go back, huh? I mean, we don't have to go through with this."_

_Lauren scoffed and turned to face me, "Look, I'm so fucking tired of them stepping all over you. The least you could do is fight back, but you stand there and take it. Come on, B! I know you're better than that. You think we should just bow down to those half-witted, self-centered pageant queens? They're fucked! I, for one, am not gonna stand here and let them get away with it-"_

_The loud snap of a branch and horrendous growl broke up any argument we could have had, making us jump. My heart began to race. I didn't think bears or wolves were in our suburb. I've never heard of it. Right now, I wasn't too sure if I could ignore my fear._

_Lauren grabbed onto my arm, pushing me behind her protectively, "Okay, let's go back home."_

_We began to slowly retreat, attempting to retrace ours steps back home, but whatever was in the woods began to circle us. Whatever it was sounded quick and big. We couldn't keep track of where it was. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't have my cell phone on me. Lauren grabbed on my coat and quickly turned around to face me. The look in her eyes said it all._

"_RUN!" She dragged me along with her as she dashed off toward home._

_I struggled to keep up with her, but she refused to let go of me. What was stalking us started chasing as the sound of snapping branches echoed in the night. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was pray that Lauren and I could get within hearing distance of our fathers so they could help us. We screamed bloody murder as the animal gained on us. The sound of monstrous snarling reverberated off our eardrums. We're not going to make it!_

_We pushed our muscles to the brink of failure as we picked up our speed. We were getting close! In about thirty meters we'd be home safe! I knew that one of our parents would be able to hear us soon! Just a little further! Just a little further!_

_As fate would have it, I tripped over myself and collided with the icy dirt. The animal stopped somewhere behind me as I struggled to get to my feet again._

"_BELLA!" Lauren screeched as she dived onto of me._

_And, in just a flash of a second, something dark and furry slammed into her. She screamed as I shot up to help save her. That's when I saw it. It was the size of a six foot man and strongly built. Fur adorned its body. It had features that were obviously canine in nature, but this was no wild dog. It's hind legs seemed to be its preferred way of travel, and its arms were slightly longed than that of a human. This was a fucking Lycanthrope!_

_I quickly fetched a thick broken branch and ran forward to save my screaming sister. I raised the stick above my head and brought it down on the monster with every ounce of strength I had. The stick cracked on the monster's head with a loud thud, momentarily stunning it. I wasted no time and grabbed Lauren, forcing her to her feet. A quick glance was all I needed to see that she was bleeding badly. She was also hobbling, making it hard to escape the creature. _

_I was pushed to the ground as the Lycanthrope dug its long nails into my back. I let out a whimpering cry as I let go of Lauren. It snarled as it perched behind me, probably readying to kill me. I looked at Lauren with tears in my eyes. If I was going to die, I wanted my last sight to be my sister, just like we promised each other. Irony sure tasted bitter._

"_BELLA!" I heard Papa G shout as he appeared ahead of us._

_He snarled as he dashed into the beast onto of me. Once freed, I crawled over to Lauren. The sounds of snarling and guttural roaring came from behind us as I scooted over to Lauren. She was breathing heavily. Her blonde hair was stained red with blood. I weekly reached over and embraced her, tears running down my face as I did._

"_It hurts, Bella. It hurts." She whimpered. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Papa D kneel down beside Lauren. He looked at her wounds and shook his head, "Lauren, stay with me, okay? You're going to make it through this. Gabriel, I need you know!"_

_It was then that I noticed that the fighting had stopped. Maybe Papa G had killed it? I heard footsteps come around behind me. Papa G knelt down and scooped me up in his arms like he did when I was little. Papa D had done the same with Lauren. I looked into my father's eyes as we walked home, the tears saying it all._

"_Wha.. what was that Dad? I asked._

_His grimace carved deeper into his features, "It was a Lycan, dear. It's dead. I'm sorry. I should have been out here quicker. I should heave smelt it."_

_Papa G opened the backdoor to our house and walked toward the sitting room. Our fathers carefully set us down on the couches and immediately began checking our wounds. Papa G turned me over cautiously to look at my back. I heard him sigh a second later._

"_You're both already begun healing," He whispered._

"_What? How? We should be dead!" Lauren panicked from the couch behind me._

_Papa G ran a comforting hand through my dark hair as I turned over to face him, "A Lycan attacked the both of you. Do you know what that means?"_

_I shook my head, allowing him to continue further, "It infected the two of you, like a virus. There's nothing I can do. You're both Lycan now."_

_My eyes widened, "Oh. Shit."_

Present Day

Not long after my sister and I were attacked, our bodies began a long thirty day long transformation. We lost almost all control of our actions at times and lashed out at classmates and spectators. It was terrible. The urge to tear everything to pieces was overpowering. Lauren had it worse, though. She snapped, killing two people, one being Tara Petersen; can't say she felt too bad about that one. It all accumulated into turning into a bipedal Lycanthrope on the next full moon. It was fucking painful, but we made it through.

Our dads took us out of school and moved us to a secure location for the next five years. They helped us gain control, and we, in turn, looked to them as our pack leaders. I guess the whole Lycan thing just worked that way. The thing is, ever since the attack, we haven't aged a single day. Papa G says the Lycan virus heals its host continuously. We'll never age, like our dads. It's a strange feeling. Knowing that you're never going to die can send a person to the rubber motel, but Laurie and I have managed well, all things considered.

My sister and I have wanted to get our lives back on track ever since we gained control of our instincts. We never finished school, and that's something we both were close to doing. So, we've convinced our dads to move back to civilization. It took months to find the perfect location. Papa G was insistent that he teach at the school we attended to watch over us. He is quite protective.

We found a little town in Washington State that seemed to fit our needs; Forks. The constant cloud coverage allowed our fathers to walk around during the day, and the heavy forests gave Lauren and I room to phase on the full moon. Apparently, Papa G lived here once before, over a century ago. He knew the land well.

"Hey, Earth to B! You in there?" Lauren poked my side.

I left my inner musings behind and turned to look at her, "Huh?"

She shrugged and looked out of the front window, past our dads, "We're almost there."

We had hired movers to truck our belongings to our new home a few weeks ago. Papa G even paid them a little extra to move everything in. He wanted us to be under as little stress as possible, I guess.

"So, it's a four bedroom home, two and a half baths, a fully furnished basement, and a large back porch. It borders Forks, so we don't technically live in it. The forest borders the whole place. I hired a contractor to fix up the place before the movers got there, so we won't have to paint. All we have to do is unpack," Papa G explained without taking his eyes away from the deserted road.

"We don't get choices of room colors?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Papa D chuckled, "It's purely up to the both of you what you want to do with your bedrooms. You're both technically adults, so it's your prerogative if you wish to change your rooms."

We turned down a dirt road that was camouflaged by the surrounding evergreens and ferns. The lush green trees were never ending. It would make take the stress out of hiding what we were to the unknowing mortals. It took four minutes to find the clearing where our new home sat, and it was a beautiful one.

It was a three story blue grey Victorian manor surrounded by forest. The front entrance had an archway that covered the front porch. A corner of the house had a sort of coned tower and windows facing the front yard. It was perfect. Papa G parked the car in front of the garage and turned off the ignition.

He glanced at us through the rearview mirror and smiled, "Well girls, home sweet home."

Lauren was absolutely beaming at the sight of our new home, "Holy shit, was it always this beautiful?"

Papa G chuckled, "No, I emailed that contractor the new design, and she said it'd be no problem to remodel. I guess I had the two of you in mind when I designed it. Your Gothic style is starting to rub off on me. I think it turned out brilliantly, though."

Lauren grinned, "Well, it's bitchin', Dad!"

"Let's go check this place out, huh?" Papa D questioned as he exited the car.

Papa G retrieved the keys as we approached the front door. After he inserted the keys in the keyhole, he turned to us and smiled, "Ready?"

We all grinned in anticipation as he unlocked and opened the door, reveling an open floor concept first floor with a winding staircase at the far right side of the house. Polished mahogany floors lay throughout the first floor. The family room was off to the immediate left and was the gateway to an extremely modern kitchen. As we walked further into the house, I noticed our boxes and furniture already waiting for us. I walked toward the far back wall, which lead to a massive deck. It was completely beautiful.

"Well, there are two bedrooms on the second floor, and two on the third. I figured I'd give the two of you the second floor. Does that sound okay?" Papa G asked in his British accent.

I nodded my head, "It sounds perfect."

With that, Lauren grabbed my hand and we left for the stairs. The second floor had two bedrooms at the end of the hall, adjunct each other. The bathroom was on the right side of the hall, just as you left the staircase.

"So what do you fancy, B? Left or right?" Lauren pulled me toward the bedrooms.

I thought for a moment, "I'll take left."

She nodded and followed me into what was now my room. It currently had white walls, which I knew were the first to go. Other than that, I was completely satisfied. I'd gather it had a fifteen by fifteen foot layout, which was fine with me. A large on the back wall window faced the backyard. Nothing too spectacular about it, which kept it simple. Lauren left my side for a moment to check out her room. I smiled as I walked toward my full sized bed and plopped down on it.

I sighed as Lauren reentered my room with a small on her face, "I have a bay window!"

I smiled as she collapsed on the bed next to me, "I like it here already. I think we'll actually be fine here, Laurie!"

Papa G appeared in the doorway and leaned on the door frame, "So, what do you girls think?"

"We love it!" We both said simultaneously.

He chuckled, "Well, D and I already set up some of the downstairs. I figure I'll let you two unpack for the rest of the day. We''l light the fireplace later tonight, if you're interested in joining us. Other than that, don't forget to get some sleep tonight. School starts tomorrow."

"Are we riding with you?" I asked.

Papa G nodded, "Just for tomorrow. We'll get a car after school is out."

And with that, he left us to our own devices. I smiled as I sat up to look out of the window. The rain began to play a quiet song as it tapped on the glass, ever soothing in its melody. After the last five years, we needed some sense of normality. We'd been through hell. I stood up to begin to unpack as Lauren lay on my bed in thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed my little introduction. I've got most of this story planned out, though I've yet to actually write an outline for memory's sake. This will be heavily character driven, so the next few chapters will be about Bella and Lauren, as well as their fathers. And yes, Demetri is the same Demetri from the Volturi. I'll explain that in the next chapter.**

**Like I said, there are plenty of gay and lesbian characters in this story. So, again, if you cannot see past that, simply don't read it.**

**Oh, I don't have a beta, so if you do see errors, let me know. It won't offend me. And, I will update this as frequently as I can. I'm currently in college, so time can restrict updates. I'll make every stride I can to write this story, so don't worry.**

**I will be updating my other story, Forgotten Brothers, in a few days. I apologize for the wait to the readers of that story. School has been an issue, as well as writer's block. Anyway, feel free to leave me a review if you wish. I'm not a review hound so it's your call.**

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter II: First Day

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I really do appreciate it. And, I'm happy that some of you noticed the subtle, and not-so subtle, humor in this story. Bella and Lauren will have a smart-ass and dry sense of humor to them. I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter II: First Day**

After dinner, Laurie and I joined our fathers in the sitting room, which sat next to the staircase. The two sofas were placed around the fireplace, which was lit. Our dads were already watching the fire peacefully, sipping from glasses that had donated blood from the cooler in them. To most, this would seem morbid, but, you see, Lycans need human blood to survive as well. We just don't need it as often.

Lauren and I sat on the other couch. She stretched out her legs to rest them upon my lap. I shook my head and chuckled as she used me as a foot rest.

"So, what class are you going to be teaching?" Laurie asked Papa G as she fiddled with her black nail polish.

He cleared his throat before answering, "I'll be teaching Biology."

I tilted my head to the side as I stared at him, "Have you ever taught Biology before?"

"Oh, yes. About three decades ago I taught at the University of British Columbia. It's been a few years, but I'm always keeping up with recent discoveries and the like. I wouldn't be surprised if I had either or both of you in one of my classes." He finished with a smirk.

Laurie groaned, "Oh no, you'll be watching us like a hawk."

Papa G sighed, "You know why I'm teaching there. I want to keep an eye on the two of you. Lycans can have a difficult time around humans for the first few decades. I won't be a bother, but I also don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad." Laurie joked.

"It's not to the detriment of the two of you, you know that. Vampires are protective. It's a powerful instinct. Not to mention that you're my girls. Can you blame me?" I guess Papa G was right.

I shook my head, "Not at all. How do you know this area anyway?"

Papa G glanced at Papa D for a moment before looking back to Lauren and me, "We first lived in this area in 1902. At that time, there was a powerful pack of shape-shifters living on the Quileute lands. They had been attacked in the past by what they called the 'Cold Ones', Demetri's type of vampire. In the supernatural world, his species is known as Homo-nus Diurnailus, whereas mine is called Homo-nus Nocturnus. They're exact opposites; one can roam freely in the day and only worry about glistening in the sun. The other, well, we blister and burn. So, the shape-shifters were having an issue with a pair of 'Cold Ones'. They were butchering their people, so I decided to offer my assistance. I helped them hunt down these two, and we dispatched them. Ever since then, I've apparently been in their legends. I think I'm known as the 'Undead Protector', or something to that effect."

"That's a really weird name, Dad," Lauren giggled.

Papa G shrugged, "I didn't choose it. Kind of makes me feel like a bloody super hero, well minus the daft cape and mask. I'll pass on those."

"In any case, the few Quileute tribesmen that descend from the original shape-shifters will phase into a horse-sized wolf when 'Cold Ones' are near. I assume we should inform them that we've taken up residence in the area again." Papa D continued, looking pointedly at Papa G.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. The sooner the better I suppose. I'd rather not step on any toes if I can avoid it." Papa G stared into the fire and sighed.

I furrowed my brows, "Do they not like 'Cold Ones' very well?"

Papa G shrugged, "I guess they're natural born enemies. It's in their blood. So, you, Demetri better not mouth off to any new shape-shifters tomorrow. They can be, um… overly sensitive. When they become enraged, they will shift uncontrollably. Well, the younger ones do. The Quileute people are very proud and respecting of the land. It's best that we do the same."

"Sounds like a blast to deal with," Lauren sighed.

Papa G chuckled, "Don't worry. They tend to keep to their lands. I doubt you'd see much, if any, of them after tomorrow."

We sat there for a little while longer before Lauren and I decided to call it a night. We hugged our fathers good night and made our way upstairs.

"Oi, girls! Don't forget that the next full moon is in three weeks. It's on a Thursday, so we'll be pulling you out of class that day, okay?" Papa G called out to us.

"Already marked it in my cell, Dad!" Lauren called from the top of the stairs on the second floor.

Lauren and I took turns doing whatever we needed to do in the bathroom before saying our good nights to each other then drifting away to our own rooms. It was going to be a long trying day tomorrow, so we needed our sleep.

…

Most of the night was restless as I tossed and turned. When I did sleep, all I dreamt about was losing control. Tearing people to pieces had been all Lauren and I dreamt about since we were inflicted. Every night I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Part of me liked the way I felt during those dreams. It was this twisted, perverted power-play that my Lycan instincts told me I should give into. The joy I would feel, the pleasure. Lauren had the same dreams, but her emotions afterwards were far more lavish. She had killed people before, so her dreams were more intimate. It often frightened her. Neither of us wanted this, but we can't change what we are. All we can do is manage it.

My alarm was set to go off before Lauren's at 6:00 A.M. so I could shower. So, I took a long stretch, got up, and hopped in the shower. A half hour later, I was out and Lauren was just waking up. Walking back into my room and opening my closet, I decided to wear my short turquoise dress with a black satin underbust corset and black tights underneath. I threw on my black armwarmers, and slipped on combat boots before settling down in front of my vanity to do my makeup. As I said, we were Goths, so black eyeshadow was the only way to go.

I sighed after putting on my makeup and stared at my reflection. I was never a vain person, but I felt oddly nervous. It's been years since Lauren and I had been in school, let alone around humans. I couldn't say how I'd react towards them. That knowledge petrified me. The only saving grace was that Papa G would be there if all went to hell.

I looked at my pale complexion. It's never bothered me, because my whole family was deathly pale. We all kinda looked like ghosts. My black hair did bring out my skin, though. Well, we are in one of the rainiest places in the continental US, so I could deal with it.

I sighed before standing up and making my way downstairs. I could smell eggs and bacon as I reached the first floor. Papa D couldn't stand the smell of human food, so I knew that Papa G had made us breakfast. I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen. Papa G was brewing some sort of tea when I walked in.

Hearing my entrance, he turned around and smiled, "Good morning, dear. How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged, "Same as always. What are you brewing?"

"Oh, this is Vervain. Burns like Hellfire, but it'll keep the Thirst away," He began to fill a syringe with the brew.

He rolled up his left sleeve before flicking the needle. He took a deep breath before injecting the liquid into his arm. Almost immediately, his face contorted into a discomforted expression as the liquid began to pump through his veins. I watched on worriedly as he struggled to catch his breath for a few minutes.

It took him some time to regain his composure and smile at me, "See, only five minutes of hell and the rest of the day will be murder-free!"

"Ah, the morbid humor of this family," I laughed as I got up to get my breakfast.

"Would you love us any less if we weren't, B?" Lauren's voice came from behind me as I began to eat.

I glanced up to smirk at her when she came into view, "It keeps us unique, I think."

She smirked back, "Exactly my point," she them glanced down at her attire before looking back to me, "How do I look?"

I took in her appearance. She wore black boot-cut pants and her black swallowtail coat. I smiled when I noticed she was wearing her boots as well. Great minds think alike. Her blonde hair with red streaks was pulled into a neat bun, "You look fine Laurie, don't fret."

She shrugged and began to gather her food, "Just needed a second opinion."

After she joined the kitchen table, Papa G sat down as well and began to look through some papers that lay in front of him.

He nodded to himself before peering at us, "So, here's your schedules. I was able to pull a few strings, so you share all but one class. I'll be instructing your Biology class, and that room is my homeroom. If you need me, that's where you can find me."

He handed us our papers after we finished eating. We began comparing classes. The only one we didn't share was last period. I had art, while Lauren had German. We spent the next hour chatting away before gathering our things to head out for school. Papa G, clad in his three-piece pinstripe suit, kissed Papa D goodbye. Apparently, Papa D was working on building a study in the basement.

We left the house and hopped into the black Impala. Lauren took shotgun so she could control the music. It never really bothered either of our fathers. I believe they secretly enjoyed Lauren's taste in music. Yeah, I could relate. We began our twenty minute drive to chimes of Lacuna Coil.

When we arrived at Forks High, students were just starting to show up. We found a spot next to a silver Prius, the very sight of which made Lauren mock-gag.

"Yuck, what an ugly thing! I mean, go you for doing your part in saving the environment, but why are Hybrids so hideous?" She complained.

I chuckled and noticed the red Convertible next to it, "At least that person has some taste, though I don't know about the red."

Papa G chuckled as he exited the car, "Okay, girls, let's not piss off the locals on the first day?"

As we began our stroll toward the school, a young Asian boy appeared out of thin air, "Hey! I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this institution! You guys must be the new family in town!"

His outburst scared the living hell out of the three of us. The mousy boy, Eric, stood there with a smile on his face, happily waiting to be of service. Lauren and I stared at him with a mix of aggravation and shock.

Papa G was quick to recover for us, "Yes, well, thank you for the introduction Mr. Yorkie. I'm Dr. Gabriel Cullen-Volturi, the new Biology teacher. And these two are my daughters, Bella and Lauren."

Eric eagerly shook Papa G's hand, smiling all the while, "Great, I'll be in your class 5th period! Just curious Dr. Cullen-Volturi, are you related to Dr. Cullen and his wife at all?"

Papa G shrugged, "Cullen is not exactly a rare name, Eric. And you can call me Dr. Volturi or Gabriel. Either one is fine with me."

"Alright! Do you guys need a guide at all?" Eric asked with stars in his eyes.

Dad shook his head, "No thanks, I studied the map last night."

"Okay, I'll catch you guys later!" Eric waved as he turned and left.

Lauren grabbed my shoulder gently, "Fucking A, B! I thought I was going to struggle the life out of that boy."

I nodded, "Yeah he was… interesting, I guess... in a frightening sort of way."

Papa G pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Bloody humans, I swear. Either they hate you or they can't get enough of you. It's never a happy medium. Some things just don't change."

Papa G walked us to our first class, which was history, before leaving for his homeroom. We took our seats in the back of the class after introducing ourselves to the teacher. We were studying the Civil War, so it was a borefest.

After class, a slim brunette with glasses approached us, "Hey there, you must by the new girls. I'm Angela."

Lauren and I smiled, though I was the one to actually introduce us, "Hi, I'm Bella, and this is my sister Lauren."

Lauren gave a small wave, "Hey."

"Did you guys just move here?" Angela was soft spoken, but rather friendly.

"Yep, just got here yesterday," Lauren nodded.

Angela smiled as we walked out of the classroom into the busy hall, "So the town's still new to you guys, huh? Well, there's not much town to get used to, but it's a nice place. What class do you guys have next?"

"Good old English," I responded as I took out my schedule from my backpack.

She glanced at our schedules and smiled, "Oh, you guys have it with me. Come on, I'll walk you there.

And so we followed Angela to English. Sadly, we shared it with that creep Eric Yorkie. The next two classes dragged on. It turns out that Angela and Eric were the only ones brave enough to approach the new Goth girls thus far. Well, good on them! They even invited us to join them at lunch. We were reluctant, but Angela made a compelling case to join her. On the way to lunch we met a couple, Jessica and Mike.

Jessica came off as the Valley Girl type, but was nice all the same. Her boyfriend, Mike was a unique kind of jock. He was popular, but very relaxed and seemed to not care for any cliques. In any other school, these four teenagers wouldn't have been caught dead together, but here they were best friends. One stereotype shattered.

After paying for our lunch, we were introduced to their table. The reception was mostly lukewarm, with the exception of one Stacy Monique. Yep, another Tara Petersen. She barely greeted us coldly before chatting away with Jessica and Mike.

Angela and I began chatting as Lauren went to take a bite of the school pizza. Immediately after the food hit her taste buds she frowned, "Jesus Fuckstick that is disgusting! How do you guys deal with this?!"

She swallowed harshly as Angela laughed, "Oh, it'll kill your sense of taste after a while, so you get use to it. I try to stick to the salads. They're at least bearable."

Lauren scoffed as she grudgingly took another bite, freezing halfway through. I assumed it was the taste that got to her, but a peculiar sweet smell assaulted my nostrils. Simultaneously, the conversations in the cafeteria halted briefly. Stacy Monique glared behind us, so whatever had gathered the student body's attention just walked on in.

I glanced at Lauren, and we both turned around to see the source of the odd scent. Entering the cafeteria from the outside were five of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen, but there was something very familiar about them. The way the glided into the lunch line and their perfect pale features reminded of Papa D. The only difference between them and him were their eyes. Even from my current position at the lunch table, I could tell that their eyes were gold, whereas Papa D's were red.

There were two females and three males, and they all walked to an empty table at the far side of the cafeteria. It seemed that the table itself sat further away from the rest of the students. It looked as if they chatted with each other, but my hearing couldn't pick it up. Lauren and I kept staring until the five of them pointedly looked at us. Their gazes made us so uncomfortable that we had to turn back to our table. Something was very off about them. Could they also be Papa D's type of vampire?

I turned my head slightly to see them still staring at us. Angela leaned closer to me and whispered, "I see you've noticed the Cullens, huh?"

"The Cullens?" Lauren questioned.

"Yep, they're quite the topic around here. They tend to keep to themselves, but most of them are friendly when they talk to other students. The big burly guy is Emmett. He may look terrifying, but he's really nice when he does talk to people. The blonde girl is Rosalie. She can come across as cold. Edward is the bronze-haired one. The blonde male is Jasper, and usually looks like he's in pain. The last one is Alice, who is the most personable."

"Yeah, some people give them grief because they're together." Jessica piped in.

Stacy snorted, "Oh, come on Jess, don't tell me that you don't find it even remotely disgusting that they live in the same house and they're in relationships."

Jessica shrugged, "They're not even related Stace. You see, Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. The only ones that are related are the twins, Jasper and Rosalie."

"I don't see the big deal if they aren't related," I shrugged.

"Whatever," Stacy snorted.

Jessica smiled thankfully at me, "See, I'm not the only one who doesn't care. Well, I guess I'll fill you in, then. The couples are Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Jasper. I've never seen Alice with anyone, let alone show any interest in anyone here."

We let the conversation drop after that and moved into our own side conversations about what other classes we had. Eric, Mike, and Angela had Biology with Lauren and me next. While Angela, Lauren and I were chatting about what the town was like, Jessica poked my shoulder. I gave her my attention.

"Alice Cullen keeps staring at you," She informed me.

I frowned and slightly turned to see said girl looking at me. When our eyes met, she smiled and waved. Confused, I gave her a small smile before turning back to my table. Jessica was about to say something else, but the bell tuned out whatever she was going to say. The whole cafeteria began to file out and to their next classes. Lauren and I followed Mike, Angela and Eric to Biology.

Once there, we were greeted by Papa G, "Hello, girls. How's everything going thus far?"

My sister and I both shrugged, "Okay."

"Hey, Dr. Volturi! How's it going?" Eric greeted our dad.

Papa G rolled his eyes quickly, "You know what, we'll just settle on Gabriel. How's that?"

Eric smiled in return and walked to his seat. Dad pointed to an open three person table in the left-hand side of the middle of the classroom. As Lauren and I reached the table, we noticed one of the Cullen siblings already there, Edward, I believe. He glanced up at us as we sat down, and offered a small smile. His smile, though, was obviously forced.

When we took our seats, Edward seemed to tense up, causing Lauren and I to go on edge. We turned to pay attention to our father, who seemed to be glaring at Edward. Yeah, something was very wrong here.

Dad did his best to compose himself and address the class, "Alright, as you know I'm your new Biology teacher. My name is Dr. Volturi, though you can call me Dr. V or Gabriel. I'm not picky."

My attention span was interrupted when I noticed Edward lean slightly closer to me, "What are you?"

I frowned, but kept my head forward, "I'm sorry?"

Edward leaned a little closer to me, "The two of you obviously aren't human. So, what are you?"

I dropped my hand below the desk to grasp Lauren's hand, "Are you insane?"

Lauren tensed as she leaned forward and turned her head to face Edward, "Leave my sister the fuck alone, you hear me?"

Edward faulted a little and began to lean back in his chair, "I'm sorry to be off-putting, but I can tell by your scent that-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything particularly important that you're discussing with my daughters that you want to share with the rest of the class?" Papa G called out, aggravation evident in his voice.

Edward looked apologetic and shook his head, "Um, no sir."

Papa G didn't look convinced, "Well, then I suggest you keep quiet when I'm talking and face forward. Is that understood?"

With that, Edward left us alone the rest of the class. When the bell rang, he all but shot out of the room before anyone else could. Papa G glared after him. I gave him a confused look but he shook his head.

"I'll tell you after school, okay?" He informed us as we prepared to leave.

Lauren and I shared the next two classes, gym and math. A number of years ago, I'd have hated gym, but now was different. I had balance and coordination. It was a blast to be able to show off a little. We did have Emmett Cullen in gym, who also kept staring at us. I couldn't get past the weird vibes this family was sending our way.

Math was Cullen free and my final class with Lauren. Nothing too bad there, but still boring. Afterward, Lauren and I parted ways. We were always by each others side so this was weird for us. I braved it, though, and headed for art.

Entering the classroom, I found a seat at a table in the back. Someone's belongs were already placed on the space to my left, so I took the open seat. Soon after, said person sat returned to their seat. I froze as the sweet scent of the Cullens assaulted my nose again.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" The cheery voice of the Cullen girl announced.

I looked up, forcing a smile on my lips, "Hey, I'm Bella."

Her golden eyes appraised my face as she grinned, "Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you. Hm, Bella? Is that short for Isabella?"

I nodded, "Guilty as charged, but I prefer Bella."

"So, Bella, I hear your family just moved here from Canada. How are you liking Forks so far?" Alice didn't seem to hound me the way her freaky brother did.

I shrugged, "Currently, I have no complaints. My sister and I enjoy it so far."

She continued to seem particularly friendly, which had me feeling comfortable, "Ah, just the two of you, huh?"

I nodded, "Yep, the two of us and our fathers."

She seemed to notice how I watched her reaction, but she only shrugged, "It's no bother, Bella. Love is love. Two of my adopted siblings are gay, and I can tell you that love is blind to gender."

"Thank you. Most throw a bitch fit and start preaching about Hell and all of that other bull shit when they find out. Your brother, Edward, though, has quite the imagination on him." I watched Alice for any odd reaction, but she offered nothing more than a shrug.

"Oh, don't let him get to you. He can be quite protective of the family sometimes, but he's just a sweetheart. I'll smack him for you if he gets weird again. I mean, we all have our secrets, right?" She finished with a wink.

I laughed, feeling both relieved and nervous that she somehow knew that I wasn't what I appeared to be, "Yeah, I guess that's right."

"So, Volturi, huh? Interesting last name. Does your family come from Volterra, Italy at all?" Though her voice was curious, her question didn't feel like an accusation.

I felt I could be partially honest to her, "Well, Papa D comes from Greece. He has family in Volterra that we see every so often."

She nodded, "Oh, okay. My dad spent some time there years ago with his brother and sister. I guess he and his brother had a falling out or something, because he doesn't speak much about it. Anyway, his sister now lives in Alaska with her partner and our cousins."

Didn't Papa G have a sister that lived in Alaska as well? I figured it must be coincidence and moved past it. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Alice and I turned our attention to the instructor. She assigned us a free drawing day. Alice began to thumb through her drawing pad for a fresh canvas. I watched as she turned each page. Her drawings were incredibly lifelike. The pad was full of portraits of family and scenery. I most say I was impressed. I halted my appreciation when I realized that I had forgotten my pad at home. Suddenly, Alice ripped a few pages out of pad and handed them to me with a smile.

"I thought you might need a few of these," She winked at me.

I offered she a thankful smile, "You read my mind, thanks."

She grinned, "No, not exactly."

* * *

**A/N: There we go, chapter two! Even though I introduced the Cullens and had Alice and Bella meet, doesn't mean it'll be love at first sight. This story will be a slow burn. I kept Alice and Bella's conversation to simple small talk because I want the two of them to get to know each other first. Plus, there may be a history between Carlisle and Gabriel. I did introduce a lot of future plot devices in this chapter that will play out in the future.**

**Again, if there are any errors, just let me know. I proofread it all before I post it, but I'm only human and I may miss things.  
**

**Anyway, next chapter I'll introduce the Quileute tribe and the shape-shifters, as well as more Cullen time.  
**

**Until next time...  
**


	3. Chapter III: Quileute

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**Again, I want to thank all of you who've reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It's a great motivator to know that you guys are enjoying it! Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter III: Quileute**

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you really love art." I stated as I watched Alice draw a landscape.

"Oh, I love it. It's sort of like a stress relief that became more than a hobby. I could get lost in hours of drawing. I find it very self-expressive. Next to fashion, it's my favorite hobby." She explained enthusiastically.

It was then that I decided to take in her attire. She wore designer jeans, ballerina type flats, and a white button-up under a blue vest. Everything looked to be expensive. In a way, she was my exact opposite. The only thing we shared was black hair; hers being cropped short and spiked in disarray.

"So, you consider yourself a fashionista?" I queried, raising an eyebrow?

She grinned, "It's a hobby I share with my sister, Rosalie. But don't get the wrong impression. I'm certainly no bimbo who loves fashion and can't tell you who the twenty-second President of the United States was as well as throw a complicated calculus problem your way."

I chuckled, "Oh, I'm not going to doubt you."

"Well, that's good. What about you and your sister? I noticed that the two of you dress more like the traditional Goths from the 1980's." Alice wondered, her eyes alight with curiosity.

I smirked, "Gotta say that the dark side has always interested us, but not in an emo 'slit my wrists' sort of way. It's more like an acceptance that everything that's beautiful is not just pink and fluffy. Black and darkness can be appreciated just the same."

Alice grinned, "Ah, so the darker side of life can be 'the reproduction of what the Senses perceive in Nature through the veil of the Soul', huh?"

Now, this chick was awesome, "So, you enjoy Edgar Allen Poe? I think we'll get along just fine!"

"What's your favorite story of his?" She asked as she gazed into my eyes.

The answer was a no-brainer for me, "Annabelle Lee, hands down."

She smirked, "That's one of mine, too. He always wrote with such raw emotion that just sucked you into the paper."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You know, I think we'll be great friends," I appraised her.

She had a twinkle in her eyes as she began to pack up her things, "Oh, I _know_ that we will, Bella. The bell's going to ring."

No sooner did she say that did the chime go off, effectively ending the school day. I gathered my things and said goodbye to Alice, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

She offered a beaming smile, "Have a nice night, Bella."

I entered the busy hallway and began walking toward where Papa G told Lauren and me to meet him. I bypassed the busy hallway to get to the same sitting area. Lauren was already waiting for me.

Once she spotted me, she walked on over with a frown adorned on her beautiful face, "I swear I'm going to mutilate Stacy fucking Monique. Bitch sure has a stick up her ass, let me tell you. I mean, I've met a ton of snobs out there, but once you sit next to one for fifty-five fucking minutes and endure her annoying nasally voice, you don't know half of it. I swear, by the end of the year, I'm going to eat her!"

I laughed hard at her rant, "Oh, Lord! Out to kill the girl already? I'd have thought you'd make it a month or so before you resorted to cannibalism."

I scowled, "Please, it's only cannibalism if you're the same species. Besides, you know I can't stand ignorant bitches, B."

Papa G joined us a minute later, "Well, things got interesting right off the bat, didn't they?"

"You mean the Cullens, right?" I was immediately curious.

"What are they? Are they like Papa D?" Lauren was quick to question as well.

Papa G nodded, "Yes, they're vampires as well. I had no idea that this area was already claimed by a coven. It's odd, usually Demetri's species will not take up permanent residence in an area since they move around so much, not to mention attempt to live as mortals. My species has more control than theirs, so this is certainly odd."

"What's with the gold eyes, though?" I wondered.

"Well, when their species adverts from feeding on humans and instead sustains themselves on the blood of animals, their eyes turn gold. Few try the diet because it's quite difficult to maintain. Demetri tired it himself once, but gave up on it because the three of us require human blood. In fact, the only vampires that I know of that adhere to this diet are my brother, my sister and her coven." Papa G explained thoughtfully.

"So, what, are they going to be a problem?" Lauren worried.

Papa G shrugged, "I assume we'll have to talk with them at some point. The fact that they're vampires, have golden eyes, and share my human surname do make me curious. Remember, I don't believe in coincidence."

We began to walk to the parking lot, but continued to whisper to each other, "So, is this going to be a welcome or awkward family reunion?"

Papa G sighed heavily, "Awkward. Carlisle and I didn't exactly part on positive turns. Beatrice, my sister, is the one I've had the most contact with. She stayed out of our… disagreement."

"What happened?" I pursued the topic, since Papa G never really discussed it.

Papa G gazed at me with pain in his eyes, "Let's not discuss it right now. I will tell you that it has a lot to do with Demetri and the Volturi."

Lauren and I nodded sympathetically as we entered the parking lot. Most of the students were already gone. We hopped into the Impala as Papa G retrieved his cell phone and dialed Papa D.

He smiled when Papa D answered, "Hey, you! Remember to be ready when we get there. Also, don't piss off the shifters, okay? Uh-huh, love you too."

After he hung up, Lauren turned toward him, "We're going to see those shape-shifters now?"

Papa G nodded, "Yes, during my lunch break I called an old friend on who sits on their Tribal Council. It shouldn't take long. They gave me some directions to a clearing just outside of their territory. I assume Demetri makes them nervous."

I snorted, "Please! Papa D is not violent in any sense."

Papa G shook his head, "Doesn't matter to the shape-shifters. They're just taking precautions."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, sans for the radio. Once home, Lauren moved to the backseat with me so Papa D could get in the car. Our dads shared a look before we hit the road again.

It took fifteen minutes of driving on unpaved roads to get to this secret location. We exited the car to walk another twenty meter to where these shape-shifters were going to meet us at. Within seconds, the overwhelming smell of dog perpetrated the air. And Lauren and I thought that we smelt odd? This was just too much!

Breaking the tree line were five horse-sized wolves, all with different color coats. Just behind them were several older Native American people. A tall man stepped forward, his lips twitching upward as his eyes landed on Papa G.

Papa G met the man halfway with a grinned, "Hach tochoktiya, Billy Black. Ayasocha?"

The man, Billy I assumed, smiled, "I'm well, Gabriel. It's good to see that you remember our language. I see your family has grown since the last time I saw you."

Papa G nodded, "Yes, it's been twenty years, and I was just passing through then. These are my daughters, Lauren and Bella. And, of course you remember Demetri?"

"It's nice to meet the two of you," Billy smiled welcomingly at us before looking at Papa D, "And I assume that you still keep to your word and not kill or feed on any humans?"

Papa D nodded, "Yes, of course. I'm a man of my word, and I don't break it for anyone."

Ah, Papa D, man of few words! So far, everything seemed friendly, well, with the exception of the huge fucking wolves who kept eye-balling Lauren and I. We shifted nervously as Papa D stood in front of us. I think I even heard a few growls. Papa G seemed to notice this, because his attention shot immediately to the wolves.

"Don't you dare growl at my daughters, gentlemen! They may not be human anymore, but that does not give you the right to growl at them as if they're a threat!" Hissed Papa G threateningly.

Billy turned to scowl at the wolves, "Sam, these four people are not our enemies. Gabriel and Demetri have done great deeds for our people, and their daughters mean no harm. You will show them respect."

The largest of the wolves, black in color, turned to its companions and growled at them. The four other wolves cowered slightly and seized all threats towards us. Papa D continued to stand protectively in front of Lauren and I. Papa G remained glaring at the wolves for a few more seconds before turning back to Billy.

"It'd be wise to keep your boys in check, my friend. You're a father yourself, so you know that I'll do anything to keep my girls safe. And I do mean _anything_, understand?" Papa G enunciated each word sternly.

"You've nothing to worry about, Gabriel. It shall not happen again. Let's get down to business, shall we? Clear the air, sort of speak." Billy tried to play the role of peacekeeper.

Papa G visibly relaxed sufficiently, "Yes, as you know we recently moved back to Forks so our girls could complete high school. This is their senior year. I just wanted to be respectful and let you know that we have taken up a residence outside of town for that duration in time."

Billy nodded, "This will be fine with the Council. We should warn you about the coven of vampires that live just outside Forks, however."

"Of course, we met some of them already. Are you not on friendly terms with them?" Papa G inquired curiously.

"Well, the Council is always cautious of vampires, but the coven and the Pack don't see eye to eye. We do have a treaty with them that promises them peace, so long as they don't harm any humans and stay off our lands, of course. It's a little uneasy at times." Billy sighed.

"I understand, especially given your Tribe's history with vampires. I understand they go by the name surname Cullen. What is the leader's name?" There was an odd reluctance in Papa G's voice as he spoke.

Billy seemed to grasp what Papa G was alluding to, because he shifted uncomfortably, "His name is Carlisle Cullen."

Papa G tensed again, only to sigh harshly afterward, "Bloody awesome. Just what I need. Well, I suppose it was unavoidable in the end. It's just another bridge to cross."

"You haven't spoken to him at all?" Billy seemed shocked.

Papa G sighed, "Perhaps I'm being overly sensitive here, but no, I have not. He owes this family quite the apology before I indulge that idea further."

"As you know, Billy, we didn't exactly agree on certain things many years ago. Harsh things were said. Unforgivable things. So, we feel that Carlisle will have to approach us first." Added Papa D.

"I know how childish it sounds, but it was an attack on Demetri and my Sire, not to mention the coven who had graciously taken us in. Carlisle stepped over a line that you just don't cross in the vampire world. It goes against my instincts to approach him first." Papa G finished solemnly.

Billy nodded, his long black hair bouncing in the process, "I get what you're saying. Well, I see no reason to keep you any further. If you do need anything, don't hesitate to call. Be well, old friends."

"You too, Billy," Papa G called out as Billy and company left the clearing.

Papa G turned back to us, a look of relief on his face, "Well, that went better than I thought it would."

Papa D scoffed, "Of course it did, but you never listen to me. You shouldn't be so damn pessimistic all the time."

They embraced each other briefly before letting go and turning to us, "Ready to leave?" Papa G asked.

We nodded as our fathers led us back to the car, hand in hand.

…

"So, are we going to meet with your brother next or something?" Lauren asked as we sat at the dinner table.

Papa G set down his glass of wine and shrugged, "I suppose it'll happen soon enough. I'm sure they know that none of us are human... Add in our surname, and I'm sure they'll most likely hound us into revealing what we are. Until then, let's play nice."

"Why do we owe them anything?" I queried, annoyed at the prospect that this strange family would harass us when we haven't done anything wrong.

"Its vampire instinct when they claim a territory. They may feel threatened that other vampires are on their lands. Not to mention that there are other supernatural beings with them, so they'll be on edge." Papa D explained carefully.

Lauren snorted, "I still say fuck that. All I know is if _any _of them threaten B again, Imma kill me a fool! That's all I've got to say on that."

"You and me both, sweetheart." Papa G agreed.

"You know, I can take care of myself, guys. Remember, Lycan? They piss me off around the full moon and they're fucked!" I growled, mentally preparing myself for tearing off that moron Edward's head.

Papa G laughed, "Ha, that's the spirit! Not that I'm encouraging it, but don't let them push any of you around. If they do respectfully request a meeting between us and offer an exchanging of information, then fine, until that moment, they get nothing. Neither of you are vampires, so that means they don't get to question you. Vampires stopped policing to world centuries ago."

Papa D nodded, "The Volturi has come a long way since then. We are just as civilized as any human culture now. We're not savages anymore."

I remembered all the stories our fathers told us about the struggle the Volturi endured when they restructured themselves. It took centuries to accomplish. They moved from a militaristic dictatorship hell bent on controlling the supernatural world into a controlled democracy that respected human life and the supernatural world. It sounded like quite the turn around.

They, like my fathers, drank donated human blood from blood banks set up by what Papa G called the Great Houses. These were seven or eight headquarters that were led by ancient vampires that wear of Papa G's species. They apparently had twenty members in each House, the oldest House being in Volterra. The Volturi and this Great House cooperated together, most likely because the two leaders were siblings in their human lives. A lot to take in, no?

We've met the leaders many times. Their names are Aro and Didyme. They are the first to hold the surname Volturi. From what I understand, around the time of the Second Crusade Aro turned Papa D and Didyme sired Papa G. Our fathers were brought back to Volterra, were they first met each other. They lived and worked for the Volturi and the Italian Great House, respectively, for hundreds of years until the restructuring. Once that happened, they were given the chance to stay but instead chose to wander the world. Neither Aro nor Didyme held it against them.

Every fifteen months or so we visit Volterra. Its Gothic feel honestly reaches out to Lauren and me. We never get enough of seeing the castle that the Volturi and the Great House call home. They treat us like one of their own, and have become quite protective of us. So, I suppose they are our extended family.

"Every Cullen I met reacted guarded and suspicious towards me today. All of them, with the exception of one, are in my Biology classes. They seemed tense to the point were I wasn't sure what they were going to do. I feel like they're terribly paranoid." Papa G informed Papa D wearily.

I thought back to Alice, "I sit next to Alice Cullen in art. She was the only one that talked to me like I was normal. She was actually quite warm."

Papa G raised an eyebrow, "Really? She wasn't off-putting at all?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe she's the only one that's not wigging out over what we are?"

"Well, she just made small talk and such, but I didn't feel like she was trying to interrogate me. I thought she was sort of cool," Hell, maybe she could get her family to back off a little?

"Well, whatever happens with the Cullens needs to be resolved before the full moon. The two of you don't need any extra stress during that time." Papa D looked concerned at the idea of the Cullens snooping around in three weeks.

Papa G raised his hand palm up to halt the conversation, "Now, let's not assume that anything is going to happen. Yes, they were intense today, but I doubt it'll go to the point of threatening. Besides, any wise supernatural being doesn't threaten a creature they don't know. That'd be what you would call plain stupidity."

I smirked, "Oh, come on, Papa G! When has anything, supernatural or not, ever listened to the wise part of the brain when it came to the unknown?"

"Yeah, Papa G. I thought you were the pessimist in the family?" Lauren quipped.

Papa D smirked, "See, I'm not the only one, babe!"

Papa G threw his arms up in the air, "Oi! I have my rare moments! You all should appreciate them when they happen."

* * *

**A/N: A little more humor at the end, just some family teasing that I thought was more natural. So this chapter was more used for character background. You know that Gabriel and Carlisle are brothers, and they don't see eye to eye. They also have a sister named Beatrice. This will be very important as the story goes on.**

**There was a lot of plot devices mentioned in this chapter, some more vital than others. There's going to be various things going on in this story besides Alice and Bella getting together. I enjoy writing drama, what can I say. It mirrors reality that way, I feel.**

**Chapter four will be posted either Wednesday or Thursday. It's all dependent of any homework I get.**

**Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Until next time…**


	4. Chapter IV: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**It turns out that I hand some extra time on my hands, so this chapter is a day early! I'm ecstatic that you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope it continues to do so. You guys are giving me quite the motivation to really write these chapters and update them as quickly as I can. Thank you for your support! On with the show!  
**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Confrontation **

The next day, as we readied to exit the Impala, Papa G reminded us of what we should do concerning the Cullen children, "Now, unless they confront or corner you, just play nice. The idea should be to defuse any situation before you have to resort to drastic measures. Be careful, girls."

Lauren rolled her eyes jokingly, "That's got to be the fifteenth time you've said that. Don't worry, okay? We'll be five by five!"

"You know, it may not be of common knowledge, but I do hate it when you say that. Didn't that go out of style years ago?" Papa G grumbled to Lauren.

"Well, leave it to me to start a revolution, then," My sister beamed as she exited the car.

Papa G turned to face me in the back seat, "There are times that I believe she belongs in a nuthouse, don't you?"

I grinned, "Don't we all? We'll be careful, Dad! Don't worry so much."

With that, we joined Lauren on the stroll into the school. We went through the motions of our second day much like the first. Angela stayed with us, asking how everything was going, and Eric spooked us. Although, Eric's creep-factor had diminished slightly when he told us of his girlfriend of two years, Katie. I guess he was just creepy all the time.

The anxious part of our day began with lunch hour. It was a repeat of yesterday as the cafeteria quieted slightly when the Cullens entered the room and sat at their table. Only this time, all but Emmett and Alice were glaring at us. Emmett was watching us curiously; while Alice didn't seem phased by us in the least. Lauren and I positioned ourselves so we could glance at the Cullen table from the corned of our eyes. It seemed as though Alice began to argue with her adopted siblings after a few minutes of glaring. They were too quiet for either Lauren or me to hear, but their body language said it all.

Alice appeared to be giving her sister, Rosalie, and brother, Jasper, the blunt of her scolding. Now, if I were to fathom a guess, I'd say she was attempting to convince them to relax a little. But, then again, I could be wrong.

The Cullen table argument went all but unnoticed to the rest of the student body. As Lauren and I began to pull double duty of chatting with our table and watching the Cullens from our peripheral vision, we gathered that the argument became a tense one. Edward appeared to jump into the disagreement, staring accusingly at Alice. The longer this went on, the more it looked like Alice was losing the battle. Eventually, she shot up out of her chair and exited the cafeteria. Lauren and I glanced at each other in slight shock. From what we had heard, the Cullen siblings were all quite close. If Alice had tried to defend me and my family, it sure didn't turn out the way she wanted it to. I huffed as I thought of the issues that were on the horizon.

The bell rang minutes later, and Lauren and I grudgingly dragged ourselves to Biology with Edward Cullen. Well, at least Papa G will be more tuned into our table now that we believe the Cullens could begin to hound us. The first thing we did when we entered the Biology room was seek out Papa G, who was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

When he noticed us approaching him, he set down the papers and looked up at us, "Hello, girls! Anything interesting to report?"

"They had some argument at lunch, and I think it was about us," I leaned down to whisper in Papa G's ear.

He grumbled something I couldn't make out before standing up, "Well, don't worry. I'll be watching your table the whole time. If he says anything, I'll hear it."

We then took our seats without trying to appear uncomfortable. Even with Lauren's protest I choose to sit next to Edward again to show that I wasn't intimidated. He tensed up again as we sat down, but otherwise kept his eyes in front of him.

Papa G started the lecture, but rarely took his eyes off of Edward. Halfway through the class, Edward clenched the side of the desk with his left hand. He frowned roughly, but remained silent. Papa G noticed this and made his way over to us as we worked on a reading assignment.

Papa G leaned close enough to Edward so that whatever he had to say was kept private, "Listen, I don't know nor do I care what your frustrations are, but you'd do best to not have them near my daughters. We're not here to intrude on your territory, so you needn't worry. However, if you don't relax, I will have you removed from my class. I'd rather not do that, Mr. Cullen."

Edward pondered what Papa G said and relaxed a little and nodded. Beyond that, he said nothing. He stayed in his own world until class ended.

I shook my head after Edward left the room, "Talk about a high aptitude score on the freak-o-meter. Are we going to have to put up with this the rest of the year, or until they corner us? Talk about fucking manners!"

"Only day two and he all but freaks! I swear your Alice friend better get them to back off before I do some serious hack and slash." Lauren growled.

Papa G contemplated something as he walked back to his desk. He sat down and shook his head, "I may have to swallow my pride here and talk with Carlisle. That almost got out of hand. There are times I really hate vampires…"

In gym, Emmett watched us from a distance. He seemed to still be curious, but never approached us. His gaze was far less intimidating than his other siblings. At least he seemed to not mind us at all. So, maybe the odds weren't leaning toward a confrontation.

Laurie and I parted ways again for the final period of the day. One I was eager to have because Alice seemed like she was indeed on a more civil side of things.

She was already seated when I entered the room. I placed my things down and sat next to her. She turned to face me and beamed, "Hey, Bella! What's up?"

Her whole body seemed slightly tense when she addressed me. I offered her a reassuring smile back, "Same as yesterday. You okay? You seem, well, tense."

She sighed audibly and gave me a sorrowful look, "My siblings and I seem to be in disagreement on how we should treat certain situations. Everyone but Emmett and I seem to think that my family is the only one that deserves to keep secrets. I don't share that belief."

"What about your parents?" I frowned.

Her expression softened a bit, "Well, they're less paranoid, but we act as a democracy. Majority rules in our house, so my siblings are outnumbered. That doesn't mean that they won't go out of their way to prove or disprove that a threat is present. I was just putting in my two cents at lunch today."

I didn't know what to say, "So, I saw that didn't go well for you considering you stormed out."

"I… oh, screw it!" She grunted before turning her body toward me with conviction in her eyes, "Listen, I know that your family has their secrets. We have ours too. And I also figure that a few individuals in both of our families know the others' secrets. I will not sit here and pressure you into telling us what you are. I'm no bully. Just watch yourself around my siblings. I'll do what I can on my part to get them to back off, but be weary. They could try something in the near future."

"That's some bull shit, you know that. We don't mean anyone harm. Lauren and I were inflicted with a, er, condition years ago and were unable to finish school. We just want to get through this year without any problems. That's all. I know you're family want answers, but we don't feel comfortable giving them without trust. If your siblings wanted to get to know us for who we are as individuals first, then that'd be one thing." The frustration was evident in my voice.

Alice's eyes were sympathetic, "I understand and fully accept that. Sadly, we've lived far too long with a certain fierce protectiveness towards keeping our secret safe. I fear that it's driven some of my family to paranoia. I know that your family doesn't mean us harm. In time, I think my siblings will come to terms with that."

"What do we do, then?" I signed.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment, "Would your fathers be opposed to a meeting? We could make it at your house to ensure that your family is more comfortable."

I shrugged, "Papa G seemed hesitant to meeting your father, but I can ask him. He'd only agree to it if you promised that no harm would come our way."

She nodded, "I can guarantee that nothing will happen to any of you. Ask your parents if Friday night is okay, sound good?"

"I think we can work something out." I smiled confidently.

…

Papa G looked uncomfortable as he thought about Alice's request. After school, I immediately told Lauren and our fathers about what Alice and I discussed. Papa D seemed frustrated that the Cullens were even pursuing the situation. He believed that they were behaving protectively with no evidence to suggest that we meant any harm. Although Lauren was pissed that certain Cullen siblings meant to harass us, she was relieved that Alice and her parents wanted to put this behind them.

Papa G, however, seemed to be stuck between a rock and a boulder. He had unresolved issues with his brother, and now he was being forced to overlook that and reach out to a man he hasn't seen in centuries. He admitted it was childish, but felt that it was hard to ignore what had occurred. He has been thinking over it for a good few hours now.

Finally, Papa G came to a conclusion, "Alright, if this will get them to leave you girls alone, tell Alice that we'll do it. But, it's on our terms. We will give them only the information that is absolutely necessary. Anything beyond that is off limits."

Lauren snorted, "Will they live with that? You should have seen the way they were fucking glaring at us in lunch today."

"They'll have to be. We are members of the Volturi. If they cannot accept us as peaceful and overstep their boundaries with us on your safety, I'll be gland to give Aro a call." Papa D answered darkly.

Papa G pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want anyone to get hurt, Demetri. I thought that keeping to ourselves was a good idea, but it appears I was mistaken. I apologize for that, girls. Let's just take the high road and meet with them. At the very least, them wanting to meet with us on our territory shows that they want to avoid any issue as well."

So, it was decided that I pull Alice aside tomorrow and explain our terms. If her family found that acceptable, then the Cullens would be invited to our home Friday night. After that, Lauren and I could put all this fucking nonsense behind us and focus on not killing any humans while we live here. Well, that's easier said than done.

…

The following day, Thursday, went much the same as the two previous. Lauren and I went through the motions until we could speak with Alice at lunch. I felt nervous, though. I couldn't be sure her siblings wouldn't still attempt to try something. Alice did warn me about that prospect.

Lauren and I remained on guard as we entered the cafeteria with our human classmates. We gathered our lunch and ate slightly quickly before the Cullens entered the room. Sure enough, five minutes into the period said family arrived. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward glared at us as they sat down. Emmett was still unfazed by us, and simply nodded our way. Alice, sensing that most of her family still insisted on the glaring, rolled her eyes and stood up. Rosalie called out after her as she skipped to our table.

Her sudden appearance caused our table to halt all conversations and stare wide-eyed. Stacy Monique grumbled something under her breathe causing Lauren to grind her teeth in hard concentration in order to not jump the girl.

Alice beamed at my sister and me, "Do you guys want to talk in private for a moment?"

I shared a look with my sister before standing up, "Sounds good to me."

Lauren stood and followed us out of the cafeteria into the empty hallway. We walked another fifty feet before Alice stopped and turned to face us, "So, your fathers agreed!"

I furrowed my brows, "That's a grand assumption, but, yes, under certain terms of course."

She nodded, and I continued, "The agreement is that we'll tell you only what is absolutely necessary, nothing more."

"I understand and agree wholeheartedly. So, we'll meet you at your place tomorrow night." Alice confirmed.

I nodded, "That's the idea. I can give you the address in art later, if you'd like?"

She was about to retort when her eyes glazed over. Lauren and I glanced at each other confused and looked back to Alice. As her eyes came back into focus, her face appeared horrified and she gasped.

Her eyes fixated on something behind us, "ROSALIE! NO!"

I didn't have time to question anything as a hand grabbed my throat and slammed me against the lockers. Lauren went to intervene, but was restrained by Jasper. Lauren growled and thrashed as I stared into the coal black eyes of Rosalie. Her grip was tight, but I could still breath.

I snarled at her violently, "What the FUCK is your malfunction!"

"What the hell are you?!" She hissed.

Alice stepped forward, but Edward appeared and grabbed her shoulder, "Stay out of this, Alice."

She shoved her brother off backward and hissed, "Have you all gone mad?! They agreed to meet us! This is completely unnecessary!"

Before anything else could happen, both Jasper and Rosalie where thrown into the lockers across form us. I fell to the floor and peered up to see Papa G crouch over Lauren and I protectively, his back turned to face the Cullens.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS!" He snarled, his voice reverberating off the metal lockers and glass.

Rosalie and Jasper recovered only to gawk at Papa G in utter shock. Emmett appeared off to my left, only to be stopped by Alice. She raised her hands up to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody freeze! The Volturi family agreed to meet with us tomorrow night! There's no need to react hastily, okay?" Alice pleaded with her siblings.

"I'd listen to your sister if I were you," Papa G threatened.

Alice stepped in between Papa G and her siblings, her hands held up to stop any further conflict, "Now, let's just all cool down and listen to reason. We'll get our answers tomorrow night. If you all had listened to me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

Rosalie glared at her sister, "They aren't human, Alice! How can we relax when they show up in our territory unannounced, huh? We don't even know if they're a threat!"

Papa G growled, "You don't own this planet! Perhaps if you had acted civilized and simply asked, I'd have been more forthcoming in the beginning. But none of you even considered that option, did you?"

Alice dropped her hands to her side, "See Rose? We shouldn't have just assumed they were dangerous. Edward shouldn't have been used to probe them, and we should have calmly asked if we could meet with them. You all had to act like savages, didn't you? Carlisle and Esme raised us better than this!"

Papa G faltered a little at the mention of his brother, but said nothing of it. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward seemed to understand what Alice meant and dropped their guard immediately. Emmett appeared to slip into sorrow as he turned back toward the cafeteria. Papa G slowly stood out of his crouch, but didn't turn away from the retreating Cullens.

"I don't want to see you in class today, Edward," Papa G warned before the Cullens entered the cafeteria.

Alice remained behind with us. She turned to Papa G and gave him a sorrowful smile, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize my siblings would be so foolish. I didn't want anything like this to happen."

Papa G nodded his understanding, "It was not your fault, so there is no need to apologize. They choose to be inconsiderate fools, not you. In any case, I should thank you for talking some sense into them."

"It's the least I could do," Alice smiled.

Lauren helped me stand since the threat was over. She walked over to Alice and clapped her on the shoulder gently, "I know that I don't know you, but your siblings kinda suck."

Alice giggled lightly, "No, I agree with you. That was uncalled for. I'm Alice, by the way!"

"Lauren," my sister introduced herself as she shook Alice's hand.

Papa G stepped forward as well, "I'm Gabriel Volturi. It's nice to meet you, young Alice."

Alice beamed excitedly, "It's my pleasure, sir! See, this is what they should have done. Argh, stupid family!" Alice ran a hand through her spiky hair, "I hope this doesn't damper your friendship with me, Bella?"

I smiled and walked up to her, lightly slapping her arm, "Oh, come on! I've only just met you. It'd be silly to toss out a possible friendship because of a misunderstanding."

"Great! See, I told you we'd be great friends! Though, I don't know if I'll be in class today. I think my siblings are going to skip the rest of the day and tomorrow." She frowned.

"I think we'll do the same tomorrow, actually," Papa G announced, "I'm afraid this incident put me far too on edge to trust coming here until we resolve this whole matter."

Well, I suppose I'm a bit shaken by the whole thing too, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. Oh, before I forget!" I quickly grabbed a pen from my pocket and asked for Alice's hand, "I'll write down our address and my cell number. Please call us before hand, okay?"

Alice nodded, "I shall... And before _I_ forget, our cousins from Alaska will be in tomorrow as well. I believe they will want to be joining us. Beatrice wants to see you again, Mr. V."

Papa G looked taken aback for a moment, "How did you…. Well, I guess it wasn't to hard to figure out."

"Nope," Alice popped the 'p', "Besides, I think the Denalis will be on your side anyway. They really like you and Demetri."

"Now, how did you know my husband's name? Did Beatrice tell you?" Papa G crossed his arms.

Alice shrugged and tapped the side of her head, "I have my ways. Well, I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow, Bella."

I nodded as she began to leave, "I'll be answering."

With that, Alice disappeared into the lunch room. Papa G released a deep breath and turned to us, "Remind me to kill Carlisle tomorrow for not having a tighter leash on his children."

With the period about to end, Lauren and I grabbed our belongings and followed Papa G to his homeroom. Our nerves were most definitely rattled by the ambush, but we still had to make it through the rest of the day. At least, we now had it Cullen free. That was a huge bonus, at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted there to be some tension between Bella's family and the Cullens. I don't know if that came across as well as I hoped in this chapter. In the next chapter, the Cullens and Denalis will meet with Bella's family, and there may just be more confrontations to boot! We'll see!  
**

**Alice and Bella are slowly becoming friends, so it's moving along in a pace I'm comfortable with.**

**Chapter five will be coming on Friday, or if I'm lucky and get to write a bit more, maybe Thursday. Until I get too busy, chapters will be every few days. Anyways, let me know what you all think. **

**Until next time…**


	5. Chapter V: Awkward Reunion

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Awkward Reunion**

That night while our fathers were discussing possible scenarios in the sitting room, Lauren and I went to the second floor to talk privately. We were still shaken by the events of the day, and just a little peeved at certain Cullens. Lauren followed me into my room and shut the door.

I sat on my bed and crossed my legs as she sat across from me, "So, you as nervous about tomorrow as I am?"

Lauren frowned deeply, "I just want to get it over with, B. To be perfectly frank, I want to tear that blonde Super Bitch's head off for even touching you. Secondly, Jasper and Eddy boy now have a fucking death wish, and I fully intend on playing Genie if they get out of hand tomorrow."

There were no words that could simply describe how pissed Lauren had been after the Cullens left. By the end of the day, she had all but nearly snapped and killed Stacy Monique. It was a good thing I was there to stop her. It took both Papa G and D promising to put Carlisle through a wall for her to even consider relaxing. In the end, I couldn't blame her for her anger. The fuckers put their filthy hands on us! And for what? A paranoid delusion that my family was somehow unsafe? Yeah, because _they_ sure play the safe card _so _well, themselves.

The more I thought back on what had happened, the more I saw red. I took a deep breath to calm myself, "I just can't get past how they reacted. Have they never encountered another supernatural being before? No wonder those shape-shifters have that treaty with them. I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullens attempted to attack them when they first moved here."

Lauren snorted, "I just need one more reason, just one more to go all Buffy on their asses. Don't you doubt for I second that I won't either, B. I'm itching to. If only it was the week of the full moon…"

"It sucks, because I don't want to damper my friendship with Alice. She defended us today. I feel if we can't at least coexist with her family that she'll be put in a tough position." I thought back to how well Alice spoke of her family when we first met. I felt bad to put the girl in this position.

"Well, she did choose to be peacekeeper, so maybe she doesn't care what her family thinks. Emmett seems to want to back us up too, but I suppose his relationship with Super Bitch prevents him from saying something." Lauren ran a hand through her hair as she attempted to defend Alice and Emmett.

I paused to think as the rain patted on my window. It was a tough call to make, trying to play nice, but it didn't pan out. Now, we were stuck waiting to see if Papa G's brother is more forward thinking than the majority of his children. Well, at least Alice said that the Denali family, which included Papa G's sister, would be on our side. That at least gave us safety in numbers.

…

I slapped my alarm clock as it blasted its jaunty tune at 9:30 A.M. on Friday morning. I rubbed on eyes and yawned as I struggled to sit up and drag myself into the bathroom for my standard routine.

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs where I could hear Papa G and D talking with Lauren. They were in the living room when I reached the bottom floor, sitting on the couches and appearing to be in deep conversation.

I approached them with knitted brows, "So, what's the up?"

Papa G stood from his place near the bay window, "We're just discussing the worst case scenario which is if Carlisle decides to take his children's side over ours."

I nodded slowly, "Right, but don't we have your sister on our side?"

"That's what Alice claims, which she seemed genuine about. The thing is, the Denali family lives in Alaska, so they won't be around to back us for the full year that we'll be here for. So, if worse comes to worse, we'll be following Beatrice out of Forks when they leave. I will not take any chances if Carlisle is uncooperative." Papa G explained, looking between Lauren and me with concern in his eyes.

Lauren groaned in frustration, "Bah! I really don't want to move again! This is so damn silly!"

"Just be prepared for it _if _it comes to that. Who knows, it may not, but we want to keep the two of you posted in the event that things don't go as we plan them to," Papa D attempted to calm the situation.

"Why would you sister and her coven be so keen on backing us anyway?" I asked, my curiosity suddenly peeked.

Papa G smiled as he reminisced about memories long since past, "Beatrice and I had always been close, simply based on the fact that we ourselves are twins. We were quite similar to the two of you, when we were mortal. We were rarely away from each other's side. We came from noble blood; as such we were educated together. That changed when I joined the Knights Templar and went off to fight in the Second Crusade. Well, as you know, I was made vampire after my squad was ambushed on the return home," Papa G paused and began to slowly pace in front of us, "The next time I saw her was in Italy about fifty years later. She and Carlisle joined the Volturi for a brief period in time to learn about vampires. After Carlisle and I had our fight, Beatrice stayed with us until she met her mate, Tanya. At that time, Beatrice and I were still hunting humans, which was one of the reasons Carlisle and I had our falling out."

"So, Beatrice and you fed on humans, and Carlisle couldn't stand it and denounced you or something?" Lauren asked.

Papa G sighed solemnly before nodding, "Among other things, yes. Beatrice did not agree with the animal diet at that time, and I cannot sustain off of anything but human blood. Carlisle also thought the Volturi were savages and the Great Houses were far too powerful to remain uninfluenced by corruption. Add to the fact that I had just gotten into a relationship Demetri, who was a human drinker and has the gift of tracking, and who've got enough ammunition for Carlisle to play the righteous man. He denounced me. That would be the summarized version of our falling out."

I shook my head in aggravation, "He doesn't sound like the kind of man that'll take our side once he finds out that Lauren and I need human blood to survive."

"It's cruelty free, B. How can he disagree with that?" Lauren got up to stand next to me.

Suddenly, my cell phone went off. I retrieved it from my pocket and frowned at the unknown cell number. I then remembered that I gave Alice my number and answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"I was wondering if you were going to answer or not," Alice giggled to herself, "Anyway, is it alright if we come over now? My cousins just arrived and my parents are anxious to meet with you."

I glanced at my fathers and raised my eyebrows. Papa G just nodded his agreement, already hearing the conversation. I cleared my throat before answering her, "That would be fine, I suppose."

"Okay, the Denalis will be there a short while before us, just to make sure the peace is kept. They'll be there in a half hour. I'll see you later!" Alice chirped into the earpiece.

I smiled, her positive attitude rubbing off on me slightly, "Yep, later."

After I hung up, the whole room grew silent. We weren't sure what to do next. You stood around for five minutes before Papa G grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and put one is his mouth. I smiled sympathetically at him, knowing that he only smoked when he was nervous. He grabbed his lighter from his pocket and walked toward the front door.

"I'll be outside waiting for them, if anyone cares to join me," He stopped to murmur before exiting the house.

We all looked at each other before following him out. We knew that he'd need the support from us today, since this had all the ingredients to be a chaotic reunion. Outside, Lauren, our fathers, and I stood and paced along the front porch until we noticed a large, forest green SUV approach us. Papa G sighed and extinguished his cigarette as it rolled up the driveway and parked.

Eight golden eyed vampires exited the car. Heading the coven were a gorgeous Strawberry-blonde woman with an incredibly sculpted figure and an elegant, yet sultry curly blonde woman who stepped forward with their hands interlaced. Behind them was a vaguely dark-skinned man with dreadlocks whose arm was wrapped around another woman with chin length silver-blonde hair. Another couple followed; a man with long dark hair, and another blonde woman, whose long hair was pale and as straight as corn silk. The coven was finished off by a beautiful couple who appeared to be of Spanish decent. All eight of them were dressed in clothing that incorporated a lot of leather, suede and fur. I wasn't surprised since they were from Alaska. Appearance is still a must for a vampire, I suppose.

They all stopped about two yards away from us and offered smiles. The Strawberry-blonde stepped forward with the elegant woman, "Hello, again, Gabriel! It's been far too long."

Papa G actually smiled and seemed to relax as he walked forward to greet the women with Papa D by his side, "Tanya! You're right; we need to stop doing this every few decades and meet more often and under less awkward circumstances," He then looked to the other woman, "Hello, sister."

Papa G's sister, Beatrice, grinned and launched herself at him in a strong embrace. They stood like that for a few moments before pulling away. She smiled as she touched his cheek lovingly, "Three decades and you only call twice a year. Not only that, but I've never actually met my two nieces. Shame on you brother."

"I'm sorry, Beatrice, but it's been quite hectic the last few years. Here, let's do this properly," Papa G waved us forward, "Lauren, Bella this is my sister, Beatrice, and her mate, Tanya. The rest of the coven here is Laurent, Irina, Garrett, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar."

Papa G pointed to each member as he named them, who each greeted us warmly. It was honestly nice to meet these people, because they actually felt like they were genuinely excited to see us. After the introductions, Papa D offered that everyone join us in the house to get comfortable. The Denali family looked really pleased with our home as they walked into the living room and took seats.

"I really enjoy what you've done with the place, Gabriel. It's quite more pleasing than it was the last time you and Demetri lived here," Beatrice praised pleasantly.

Papa G grinned at her, "I know, it's easily the most perfect home we've had. I designed most of it myself after what the girls liked. It turned out better than I thought it would."

Beatrice then beamed at Lauren and me, "It's good to see that you girls are the apple of his eye then. I remember a time where he was like that with me."

I looked at Papa G, a smile adoring my face, "Aw, pampering your sister with gold, did you?"

Beatrice laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but there weren't many things he wouldn't do for me. I'm afraid I gave him a lot of grief."

"Ha, that was until you found that wonderful woman of yours, madam. I can remember that day like it was yesterday. What was it I said to you?" Papa G tapped his chin as he thought before grinning at Beatrice and Tanya, "Ah, I remember! I said that beautiful Russian woman is going to sweep you away with her, well it wasn't Russia at that time, but nevertheless."

Tanya wrapped her arms around Beatrice and kissed her neck, "And I haven't let her go since."

Lauren smirked at the display, "Hundreds of years and you still adore each other. Reminds me of our fathers here. It must be something always feeling that strongly about someone."

Beatrice entwined her fingers with Tanya's and smiled, "That's the beauty of the bond between mates; it lasts forever."

"I don't remember your species actually having mates, Papa G. In fact, ours doesn't either," I remembered something Papa G once told us of the differences between both vampire species and Lycans.

Papa G shrugged nonchalantly, "We don't have soul mates, necessarily, but when we fall in love, it's virtually impossible to fall out of it. Both of our species, yours and mine have enhanced emotions that can wager on the supernatural level, and that's before you even get into abilities. To be honest, Demetri had to work hard for my affection. I didn't know that he was quite the romantic."

Papa D gazed lovingly into Papa G's eyes, "I told you I wouldn't give up until I married you. It was well worth the work."

"How long have the two of you been Lycans?" Kate asked curiously from her mate's side.

Lauren and I stiffened, but the look of encouragement from Papa G had us relaxing. I turned to Kate, "About five years now. I'm guessing you've met Lycans in the past?"

"Yes, but they're incredibly elusive. They tend to keep to themselves most of the time. It's around the full moon that their trial is more obvious though." Irina answered with pleasant smile on her face.

"Is it still difficult for you girls?" Beatrice inquired almost in a motherly tone.

I frowned and nodded, "It's hard to not want to snap, especially around the full moon. There are times when all humans look like are hamburgers with personalities. We manage, though."

Even with the heaviness of the topic, the Denalis all laughed. Papa G and D joined them, and no tension remained in the room. Right then, I felt like I could trust the Denali family. They had a certain understanding that made even this first meeting with them easy and comfortable.

Beatrice was the first to recover, "Oh, my dear, you are too cute for words! I will say that you needn't fret. We all have or have had those impulses in the past. We've all fed on humans before. Controlling your instincts will come in time. You will overcome this the longer you are on this earth."

Beatrice then turned her head to smile at her mate before turning back to us, "Are you ready for this, Gabriel?"

Papa G looked pained for a moment, causing Papa D to grab his hand and stroke it with his thumb lovingly. Papa G gave him a loving smile before sighing and staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. He swallowed them back and offered his sister his best brave face.

"No," was all he whispered.

Beatrice then stood up from her spot and knelt down in front of Papa G. I watched as she gave Papa G the most intense gaze I've ever seen before she took both his and Papa D's hands in hers. She fixed them both with a loving smile, "Listen to me, whatever happens today does not separate us as a family. The four of you," She paused so she could glance at Lauren and me, "Are a part of this family, and I really don't give a damn if Carlisle disagrees with it. Now, regardless of what is going on between you and Carlisle, family doesn't give up on one another. That, my dear brother, I can assure you of."

She then kissed Papa G and D on the cheeks before going back to her spot on the couch. It was such a powerful moment that I couldn't think of anything I really wanted to ask Beatrice. I had thousands of questions, but I was speechless.

Unfortunately, my questions would have to wait, because the sounds of several car engines began to role up our driveway. The atmosphere in the house immediately shifted as car doors opened and closed. Papa G stood and, with Beatrice by his side, walked over to answer the door for what I'm sure was about to be the most uncomfortable experience in my life. With another sigh, Papa G held out his hand for Papa D, who took it not long after. Then Papa G turned to look at Lauren and me, "Stay here, girls. I want to make sure that they understand the ground rules before they enter our home."

We gave them a nod before they exited the house. The remaining Denalis gave us sympathetic smiles before everyone tuned into the conversation that was going on outside.

"Carlisle," I heard Papa G greet his brother in a strained voice.

"Hello, Gabriel," Answered a voice with a slight British accent. His accent wasn't as heavy as Papa G's or Beatrice's. I assumed that Carlisle lived in America longer than his siblings.

"I want to make something completely clear with you and your family before we proceed any further. First off, this is _my family's house_; as such you will respect it while you are in it. Secondly, I will _not_ tolerate any glaring or negative energies coming from any of your children, Lord knows I've dealt with enough of it lately. And finally, you all will respect my daughters for what they are. Know right now that anything less than that will end in me throwing you all out. Am I understood?" Papa G spoke diplomatically, yet very sternly.

"Of course. Esme and I spoke with our children yesterday, and I assure you that their despicable attitudes will not repeat themselves. I apologize on my family's behalf." Carlisle sounded sincere in his apology, but I still didn't trust the man.

"Right… well, let's get this over with, shall we? Follow me in," Papa G hurried the conversation along, as I'm sure he was uncomfortable.

The front door opened, revealing our fathers and Beatrice first. Behind them was a couple who looked to be in their late twenties. The man had the same mid-length blonde hair as Papa G and shared a mixture of Papa G's and Beatrice's facial features. He was well dressed in a sweater and button-down shirt with slacks. Next to him was a caramel haired woman with a heart-shaped face. She had a grey blazer and skirt on paired with black heels. I assumed this was his wife, Esme.

As they walked further into our house, they were soon followed by their children. As usual, all of them dressed quite well. I then placed the difference between the Denalis and the Cullens in my mind. The Denalis, although looked elegant, appeared to live off of and respect the land. They seemed quite personal.

Whereas the Cullens almost came off as the typical rich family you tended to loath. I'm not one to judge anyone by their apparel, but they almost radiated pretentious attitudes. Well, all of them except Alice and Emmett, who seemed to radiate warmth.

The Denalis all stood up to gather almost in the middle of us and the Cullens. Alice smiled at me as she took a seat on the couch in front of us with her family. Most of the Cullen children seemed a little stiff, but otherwise showed little emotion as they looked around the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat next to Alice, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Jasper stood behind the couch, looking uncomfortable and unsure of themselves.

Papa G sat down next to us after pouring himself a glass of wine. Alice stared at him in wonderment as he sipped the liquid, "You can drink? I thought that you were similar to us."

Papa G put the glass down on the coffee table as Papa D sat down next to him. He then offered Alice a warm smile, "I can, dear Alice, but there are many differences between our species. To be frank, though, I'm very surprised that Carlisle never mentioned me to you. Or am I mistaken, brother?"

Carlisle had the decency to look bashful as he glanced at Beatrice, "I fear that after our falling out, I thought I'd never see you again. I felt deeply ashamed for the way I acted, and I couldn't bear bringing the conversation up in full detail. Needless to say, after I started this family, we never encountered another of your species of vampire. It was a calculated error on my part."

Papa G stared at Carlisle in slight aggravation for a moment before softening his eyes and turning to Alice again, "You see, your species of vampire is a mutation off of mine, or at least that's what the Great Houses have come to believe. We are very similar to the traditional idea of a vampire, right down to the fangs and blistering in direct sunlight. On a regular diet, we can consume food, but our digestive system doesn't quite work do to the venom that encases most of our organs. Venom in our stomachs now breaks down and dissolves food, so eating and drinking does not offer any nutritional supplements to us."

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking to Papa G, "So, do you feed off of animals to sustain yourself?"

Ah, the million dollar question! Papa G glanced at Papa D, Lauren and I before fixing his eyes on the Cullens, "No one that lives in this house drinks, or can drink animal blood. We-"

"So you hunt humans on our territory?!" Rosalie interrupted incredulously.

Beatrice sighed and cleared her throat to get Rosalie's attention, "Now, Rose, Gabriel's species cannot live off of animal blood, neither can his daughters' for that matter. However, the Great Houses use blood banks supplied by willing human donors that they deliver to vampires that wish to live humanely."

"Then why do you still drink human blood, Demetri?" Jasper jumped in.

Papa D gazed at Papa G and us lovingly before turning to the Cullens, "I do it for support. For centuries, Gabriel felt terrible for having to live off of human blood, so I joined him to ease his conscious. Also, animal blood was far too difficult for me to maintain. Now, the whole Volturi lives off of the blood banks."

Kate snorted before glaring at Jasper, "Does the fact that Demetri shares his mate's diet offends you, dear cousin? Have you forgotten that _all_ of us, with the exception of Carlisle, have lived off of a human diet for an amount of time, or have fed off of a human?"

Jasper frowned but said nothing more. Carlisle then smiled warmly at Lauren and me, "I apologize for the awkwardness of the time, but it's a pleasure to meet the two of you."

Lauren and I forced smiles on our lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Cullen parents. I decided to speak for my sister since she didn't seem to want to talk, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Why can't I read you, your sister, or Gabriel?" Edward asked. Well, at least it didn't sound rude.

I frowned, confused at his question, "What do you mean by 'read' us?"

Edward appeared to look apologetic, "I have a gift, you see. I can read minds. It's not something that I can turn off, either. I don't get anything from the three of you. It's almost a blank slate. Jasper here can read and influence emotions, and he can barely feel anything from you or your sister. Carlisle can't even figure it out."

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"I think I can shine some light on that," Papa G spoke up, "My daughters' species is closely related to mine in the way that protects them from certain mental powers. It's almost like a mental block. If I could fathom a guess, I'd say all Lycans are the same way."

Lauren and I tensed as Papa G informed the Cullens what we are. We watched the faces of the Cullens as their expressions went from confused then to curiosity as they connected the dots.

Carlisle appeared even more interested, almost like a child during Christmas morning, as he leaned forward, "The two of you are Lycans?"

Lauren and I nodded slowly. Carlisle then grinned as he looked at Gabriel, "That is astonishing! I thought Lycans were extraordinarily rare, even to the point of simply being a myth. I've never considered the possibility of actually encountering one, let alone two!"

"They've had a difficult time adjusting, Carlisle, so I don't think they look at it like a gift." Papa G explained to Carlisle.

"Wait, do you mean Lycan as in turning into a wolf on the full moon?" Emmett questioned, wonder in his eyes.

I shook my head, "You've got the full moon part like, but not quite the wolf. We're not _American Werewolf in London_. For one, we're bipedal. And even though we have canine characteristics, we're not quite wolves."

Alice beamed as she grinned at me, "So, we're talking _Underworld_ without the ability to phase whenever you want?"

I nodded, smiling as I did, "That's a good example, actually. Only, one week before the full moon, we start to slowly change. Then the actual turning on the full moon is painful, even though it only takes a few minutes now. Then we're stuck like that until sunrise."

Rosalie then took it upon herself to glare at me, "And then you lose control of yourself and kill humans, or do I have that wrong?"

"Come on, Rose," Emmett grumbled.

Lauren growled at her, "Okay, for starters, I'm seriously sick of your attitude! Now, to answer your question, no, we don't quite lose control anymore. Its taken years to get to the point were we can just stay around our fathers during that time. We crave human blood during that time, too. So, it must be nice to eat Bambi and not worry about the humans you encounter day to day."

Papa G glared at Rosalie, "They've suffered enough in the last five years, so your little family doesn't get that same right to cast any judgment their way. I'd be _very_ careful on your choice of words from now on."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, Rosalie sometimes has an issue with speaking when she hasn't thought things through," Esme scolded her daughter, "I'm sorry that your girls had to go through this horrible experience. Just know that we will not increase their stress at any time that you all live here. There is no reason why we shouldn't coexist. After all, we are family."

Papa G then frowned deeply before peering at Carlisle, "Are we? I don't recall Carlisle even bothering to speak to me in nearly eight centuries. That doesn't sound like family."

Carlisle's expression went from pained to sorrow as he met Papa G's gaze, "I know that I've disappointed you. I was out of line for calling you and Demetri monsters and sadists. I know that it pained you to kill humans. I should have listened to Beatrice. I didn't mean to denounce you-"

"You abandoned me, Carlisle! I tried so damned hard to change my ways for you, but that wasn't good enough! Then, just as the Volturi began to change their ways, you abandoned Beatrice and me. How could you?" Papa G struggled to stay seated.

Carlisle gazed at Papa G with a pleading look, "I could never apologize enough, and I will never forgive myself for what I did. Could you forgive me?"

Papa G took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. Papa D placed a soothing hand on his knee, which seemed to calm down Papa G enough to look back at his brother, "You want forgiveness? I'm not a sadist, so I can begin to start forgiving you. But, if it's a family you want, you need to start with earning my trust. Maybe, in time, when that trust is earned, I can agree with the idea of a united family."

Beatrice smiled at Papa G after he finished speaking, "You see, time and trust can heal all wounds." She then eyed Carlisle with a hard gaze, "Don't take this for granted Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and then looked to his family, "Well, I feel as though we've given you enough heartache. We'll take our leave now."

Papa G stood as the Cullens, sans for Alice, got up to leave, "Will your children stop harassing my daughters now?"

"I can guarantee that, Gabriel," Esme gave her children a pointed stare before she turned to Papa G and smile, "How do you like what I did with your home, by the way?"

Papa G raised his brows for a moment before realization hit him, "Oh, you were my contractor! It's lovely, Esme. Thank you for your hard work."

Esme grinned as she followed her family out of the house, "It's been my pleasure! Let me know if you'd like to collaborate on project in the near future!"

Alice stood as I began to get up from the couch. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her, "You're not leaving with your family?"

She shook her head as she grinned at the Denalis, "I think I'll leave with the Denalis. They'll be leaving in a few hours after they do some catching up with your fathers. I thought I'd hang out with my two new friends!"

Lauren shrugged and I smiled at her, "See I told you she was pretty awesome!" I then frowned as a thought occurred to me, "By the way, how did you know that your sister would attack us yesterday?"

Alice grinned and tapped her temple, "Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have gifts, silly. I can see the future. Though, it's mostly subjective and based on an individual's decisions."

I gawked at her in astonishment, "Fucking a! That's pretty cool!"

Lauren looked impressed as she stared at Alice, then she grinned at me, "Fuck, B! You get all the awesome friends."

* * *

**A/N: So, it seems as though Jasper and Rosalie aren't on team Bella and Lauren quite yet, and that may mean issues in the future (not too subtle of fore-shadowing there, either). The Denalis will play a large role in a good sized portion of this story, though they may not be in every chapter. Beatrice will become as large of a presence as Papa G and D eventually.**

**Now that Alice is aware of what Bella is, they're going to get to know each other without fear. And that's exactly what a lot of what the next chapter will be, plus some more Denali coven(whom I'm a big fan of, anyway!).**

**Anyway, until next time…**


	6. Chapter VI: Defining a Friendship

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**Thank you all for your continued support! It's absolutely motivating to know that so many people enjoy this story. I hope I continue to write something that you all care to read about!**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Defining a Friendship**

Papa G and D settled in the living room once the Cullens left to catch up with the Denalis. Lauren, Alice, and I decided to head to the back deck to enjoy the fresh air. The deck itself was large. It had a stone base that had various colors throughout and a brick fireplace at the tail end of it. There were benches built into the two and a half foot tall walls that had cushions covering them. I decided to light a fire and enjoy the afternoon with the smell of cherry wood. After lighting the fire, I sat on one of the benches with my sister and Alice sat on the bench across from us.

Alice took in our backyard and sighed contently, "Its gorgeous back here."

I took a deep breath of the early fall air and smiled. I loved this time of year. The leaves were beginning to change color and the weather was just the right temperature.

I glimpsed between my present company and smiled at the both of them, "It's almost pure serenity out here. You just kinda want to soak it all in and never leave it. I think I love it here."

Alice beamed, "It's perfect for us. We live about the same distance away from town as you guys do. It's just as secluded, too. We can just be ourselves and not worry about the humans. Ah, it feels nice to say that without worrying so much. How about you girls?"

"It's gonna be nice to not have to worry what we say or do around you or your family now, that's for sure. It's very liberating," I explained as a felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders.

Lauren nodded her agreement, "It feels a little less complicated, that's for sure."

Alice nodded then appeared to contemplate something before speaking again, "So, how long have you two been Lycans?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "We were bitten five years ago just before our eighteenth birthday. Now, we're stuck as perpetual teenagers with an aging mind. It's a rough gig. How long have you been a vampire?"

She shrugged as well, "I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe about one hundred years, give or take."

Lauren raised her brows, "You're not sure?"

Alice nodded as she tucked her legs under herself, "Yep, I woke up as a vampire in a mental asylum with no memory of my human life. That was 1920."

I starred at her, my interest peeked, "How don't you have memory of your human life?"

She just shrugged as if the conversation didn't bother her, "I don't know. Carlisle believes that something must have happened during or before my transformation. To be honest, I haven't exactly looked into my human life. This life is all I've known, and I can live with that."

"Did Carlisle change you?" Lauren asked curiously.

Alice shook her head, "No, the vampire who changed me must have fled the asylum afterward. I have no idea who turned me."

"When did you join your family?" I asked her.

"I had visions of them and their diet not long after becoming a vampire, actually. I put off on finding them until I had control over my thirst and was able to stay on the animal blood diet. So, I officially joined them in the spring of 1950. They were very welcoming."

Lauren snorted, "As opposed to the way they've treated us. Sorry, I'm still sore about that."

Alice gave Lauren an understanding smile, "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm shocked, myself, at the way they've treated your family so far, especially Rose. She's had a difficult life and she's very protective of our family, but this is unlike her. I've tried to talk with her, and she feels unsure of your family. Jasper is just as protective. I'm not making excuses for them, but I am going to ask you to not write them off just yet. Give them time, okay?"

Lauren nodded her acknowledgement to Alice's request, "I'll do what I can as long as they stay out of my family's way."

Alice smiled, "That's all I'm asking. So, how are you guys doing around humans? Is it extremely difficult?"

"To be frank, there are times we just see hamburgers with a talking disorder walking around. It gets worse around the full moon, but we've done well so far. There's only been a few incidents." I explained sadly.

Lauren nodded solemnly, which forced me to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze to help comfort her, "Yeah, that's my bad, I guess. I lost control and killed two humans after we were bitten. Papa G and D made it a point to explain to me, and B, that they've killed humans too. It doesn't erase some of the guilt, though."

"I can relate, Lauren. No one is perfect here. When I was first turned, I relapsed off of animal blood and fed on humans. It's difficult to cope with, but you must move on. Eternity is a long time to beat yourself up for." Alice helped sooth Lauren's guilt.

Lauren took a deep breath and smiled thankfully at Alice, "Thank you, little Pixie."

Alice laughed at the name, "Pixie! Where did that come from?"

Lauren simply shrugged, "Just popped in there, I guess. No offense, but you're a short girl. You could take it as me accepting you."

I grinned at Alice, "It's true, I'm living proof. When she likes and accepts someone, she creates a nickname for them."

"Well, then I fully embrace it. Thank you, Lauren!" Alice grinned as she hopped out of her seat to launch herself at Lauren in a tight hug.

Lauren laughed at the surprise show of affection, "Whoa there, little Pixie! You gotta warn a girl before you jump her."

I laughed at the display causing Alice to pull me into her embrace, "Are you feeling left out, Bells?" She giggled.

I smiled at her nickname for me. Papa G and D have called me Bells on occasion before. It's one of those names that I assume many people think of, but few have actually called me. It's too bad, because I happen to find it endearing.

Alice released us and sat at the edge of our bench, throwing her feet up to rest across our laps. She then grinned at us with amusement in her eyes, "I really love those Canadian accents you two have! It really rounds out your personalities, and makes you unique."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh really? Most people can't help but make fun of it. You know, the whole 'say aboot again', which we most certainly don't say."

"Well, I find it endearing. So, screw those people who don't like it," She defended us.

Lauren turned to me, a grin plastered on her face, "B, I really dig this girl! Can we keep her?"

Alice burst out laughing, "Oh, you guys are a riot! Pet names first, now you want to buy me. What's next, a cage?"

I smirked, "Nope, that's for us. Maybe we can get you a collar, though. You know, make up for the cage?"

Alice went back into a laughing fit, "Oh, see! You guys even have a sense of humor about it. Most of my family still sees us being vampires as the worst curse in the world. Whereas the Denalis have accepted what they are and make the best of it. I just don't get my family sometimes."

I furrowed my brows as I took in her statement, "Why do they still beat themselves up over being vampires?"

She sighed, a frustrated look on her face, "I think it's a combination of Carlisle's view on vampires and the way we hold ourselves around humans. Carlisle thinks that vampirism is purely a curse, which can be managed by refusing to give into our vampiric instincts. It's something I don't completely agree with. Now, with humans, my siblings just don't want to approach them. Again, I think the only way to be successful at living around humans is to mingle with them, not avoid them."

"Is that why your family keeps to themselves?" I asked.

She nodded her head slowly, "Sadly, yes. I at least try to make some human friends, though."

Lauren looked at the fire as she thought of something to say, "Wow, Carlisle, Beatrice and Papa G are quite opposites in the way they view things."

Alice shrugged, "I think Gabriel and Beatrice are quite similar than different, but I agree with you when it comes to Carlisle. Don't get me wrong, he's the best father I could ask for. He's there when we need him and he loves us unconditionally, just like we were his own. Esme and he raised us wonderfully. But, he does seem to forget what we are at times. I'm not saying that we need to act like territorial vampires, but we shouldn't act like humans either. We should embrace the humans we were, and then learn to love the vampire that we now are."

"Beautifully spoke, little Pixie," Lauren praised thoughtfully.

Alice smirked, "I do what I can. It's hard being so awesome, though."

I snorted, "Uh oh, we've gone and made your ego swell."

"Not yet you haven't," Alice winked.

I smirked as I glanced at the cloudy sky. I really did think that having Alice around would be a great thing. She was funny, interesting, and she knew what it was like to not be human. Yeah, we shared some striking personality disorders. The one thing I was curious about, though, was her gift. I wondered if she saw us moving here long before we actually did.

"So, when it concerns your gift, your visions are based on what people decide, right?" I questioned, watching her play with her necklace.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, and I see all of those possible outcomes."

"Did you see us before we moved here?" I raised an eyebrow as I asked her.

"I did, actually. That's why the Denalis are here. I had a vision of your family about a month or so ago. Edward read my thoughts and we went to speak with Carlisle about it. Intrigued, Carlisle called Beatrice to see if she would come down as well. What I didn't see, however, was the paranoia that would ensue. Rosalie and Jasper had in the moment reactions toward your family, so I couldn't stop them." She explained carefully.

I nodded and asked the most important question I could think of at that moment, "Did you know that we were Lycans?"

Alice shook her head, "I've never met a Lycan before, so I couldn't put my finger on what either of you were. In the end, it didn't matter to me, because I saw that we'd be very close."

"Oh, like when you said that you knew we'd be good friends on the first day of school?" I perked up when I thought back to what she said to me.

Alice giggled slightly, "Yes, I wasn't trying to be subtle, but I guess you wouldn't have known what I meant then."

"How is it living in a house with so many vampires? I mean, from the way your siblings have treated us, I'd have thought you guys would be very territorial." Lauren inquired.

"Well, we get along fine without incident. But your right, most vampires would rip into each other after a while. I guess that we've just looked past that. We're a strong family unit, like your family and the Denalis are." Alice finished with a blinding smile.

"What about being the only unmated vampire in a house full of mated pairs?" I asked as unobtrusively as I could.

She shrugged, "It's something I got use to a long time ago. You see, the beauty of being a psychic is that you, every so often, get visions of your future mate. I know that my mate is out there, and I know when I'll meet that person."

I nodded and sighed, "Must be nice being destined for someone. Lycans don't quite have that."

Alice tapped me with her foot, "Oh, don't be for dark and gloomy, Bells! I know that the both of you find that special someone. It's not love at first sight, but you do find them. Besides, isn't it more fun if they try to win you over?"

Lauren and I looked at each other and shrugged, "Yeah," we answered in unison.

Alice laughed at our simultaneous answer, "You two must be on the same wave length or something! I love it! How often do you two finish each others sentences?"

Lauren smirked at me, "More often than we mean to, actually."

I nodded, "Like you said, we're on the same wave length."

"Well, I've answered enough questions about my family. What about yours? I've noticed that you guys are fiercely protective of each other, but what about your interests? What do you guys do for fun?" Alice crossed her arms as she looked interested in her possible answers.

I shrugged, "I'd say that we really love anything that has to do with the arts and the supernatural. Wouldn't you agree, Laurie?"

"We dig the same things right down to our favorite color and band," Lauren agreed.

Alice perked up, "So, you're a hive mind! Ha, awesome! What are your favorite band and color then. Oh, wait, I can guess on the color! Black!"

I sneered at her jokingly, "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we _are_ Goths. What did you think we liked? Pink?"

She shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with pink or black. I personally like the two colors together. What about your favorite band?"

Lauren shared a look with me before we answered in unison, "Dresden Dolls!"

Alice's laughter chimed not a second later, "Yes, twin magic! Good choice in music, too. I'm a fan myself. They're quite morbid, in a uniquely poetic sort of way. Not to mention that Cabernet music. Talk about a wonderful mixture!"

"You are beginning to really interest me, Alice. You're starting to seem like a huge wonderful box of contradictions. I really can't place you in one category, can I?" I smirked at the girl in question.

She winced back at me, "And that's the way I like it. You can't put me in any box because there are few others like me. And that's not my ego talking, either, girls."

A few minutes later, the back door opened and Papa G and D came out with the Denalis in toe. Alice, still using Lauren and I as a foot rest, smiled and waved them over. Beatrice gave Alice a smirk as she and Tanya made their way over to us.

Beatrice sat down with her mate on the bench across from us and looked the three of us over, "It's nice to see you girls hitting it off so well. I hope your siblings will join in that soon, Alice."

Alice nodded in agreement, "I believe they will. Edward seems like he'll be lightening up, but Rose and Jazz will take some time."

Tanya scoffed, "They should know better than that."

"Well, Carlisle better keep those two in line, that's all I have to say on the matter," Papa G spoke as he and Papa D sat next to Beatrice.

"He'll have a long talk with them tonight, if he hasn't already. He and Esme are very disappointed in they way they've treated your family. They're known for being protective, but this is honestly out of the woods. I do ask that you give them a chance, though," Alice gave Papa G a sympathetic smile.

Papa G sighed and looked at the fire, "I suppose I can do that. To be perfectly honest, I'd like to give Carlisle a chance to prove himself. Is he being sincere with me, Alice?"

She gave Papa G an intense gaze, "I know that the two of you have had your issues in the past, and I don't blame you for your mistrust in him. But, believe me when I say that he is completely sincere with wanting to make everything up to you. He's a compassionate person, Gabriel, and he does love you. I can see it in his eyes."

"She's right, dear brother. Give him the chance to prove himself to both you and Demetri. You said it yourself only five minutes ago, you do miss him," Beatrice wrapped her arm around Papa G's shoulder.

Papa D nodded his agreement, "If I can move on, I believe you can as well, my husband."

Papa G sighed in a defeated fashion, "I suppose you all are right. I'll try and look past what happened. In time, if he means as well as you claim, Alice, then perhaps I can forgive him."

"You can trust our judgment, old friend," spoke Eleazar from his mate's side.

"I don't doubt any of you in the slightest. All of you have been my greatest allies and friends for centuries. Plus, you are part of this family," Papa G paused to smile at Alice, "As is your family, Alice. I will do my best to move on. In any case, this family did grow today."

Lauren glanced around at the Denalis and smiled, "I'll be the first to admit that this went better than I thought it would."

I nodded and wiggled Alice's foot, "You were right, Alice."

"Of course I am, Bells! Isn't it common knowledge that you should trust the psychic in the room?" She beamed causing the rest of us to giggle or laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was more of a relationship building chapter, which is an important thing if Alice and Bella are going to get to know each other. Alice hinted at her possibly seeing more than Bella and her being friends (I guess that's a no brainier, but I digress). Lauren is also going to find someone in this story, which I'm really excited to write. Gold star for those who can take a guess at who (Clue: you haven't necessarily met the person yet, but that person's personality will fit Lauren's quite well).**

**This pace will continue for many more chapters to come. Like I warned in the beginning, I'm going for realism in this story, well as real as a story can be with vampires and Lycans.**

**When Rosalie's concerned, I really feel for her backstory. She's a tragic character, and I am not trying to make her cynical or a villain in any sense. However, I feel that she wouldn't be on board with Bella's family from the get go simply because she's fiercely loyal and protective of her family. I suppose the same could be said with Jasper.**

**Well, I think that's all I have to say. Anyway, until next time…**


	7. Chapter VII: Apology

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**To any of you who have been wondering where the hell updates are for my other two stories, they'll be coming shortly. I've been stuck with some writer's block, so it's taken me a little longer to write. Once I get past it, I'll let you all know.  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Apology**

All things considered, I feel a whole hell of a lot better about our chances of living good lives while we lived in Forks, whether it is only a year or for the foreseeable future. The current attitudes on the deck were very encouraging. Lauren, Papa G and D, and I blended well with Alice and the Denalis. There was no resentment or mistrust in the atmosphere at all. The only energy was positivity. I felt as though my family could confess our darkest demons and still be accepted. It's been a long time since I felt that way toward anyone that wasn't Lauren or my fathers.

The Denalis told us the story of how they came together. Tanya, Irina, and Kate had all been changed by the same vampire; Sasha. We were told that Sasha was executed by the old rulers of the vampire world, the Romanian coven, about one thousand years ago for simply passing through their territory. It had all but destroyed the sisters. Eventually, they met Laurent and Garrett shortly before Tanya met Beatrice. The family moved to Alaska with Carmen and Eleazar about two centuries ago.

Tanya told us about how she discovered that vampires could live off of animal blood. At first, she hated it, but Beatrice encouraged her to give it a fair shot. Obviously, it worked, and the whole family joined her. From what they told us, they haven't fed from humans in hundreds of years. I found it interesting that vampires could subdue their instincts so well. It had to take an incredible feat of will-power to maintain.

"So, the Volturi have joined the Great Houses in the blood bank routine?" Tanya questioned as she played with Beatrice's hair.

Papa G nodded with a gleam in his eyes, "It's quite impressive really. The whole Guard also joined them. Jane wasn't pleased with the change, but she's since overcome that resentment. You'd be proud of how civil they've become."

"I'm sure certain other vampires don't approve of the governing body not actually hunting humans anymore, though." Beatrice contemplated more to herself.

"That would be the Romanians, of course. They are still furious that the vampire world overthrew them a thousand years ago. From what I understand, they would love to institute an uprising against Aro. Not that it'd work, though. The vast majority of the vampire world fully backs the Volturi, especially with them being a democracy now." Papa D proclaimed.

Kate frowned, "I'm sure that wouldn't stop the Romanians from trying. They've always had a lust for power."

Papa G shook his head, "It'd be a suicide mission, and one that I don't think even the righteous Romanians would even try. They're far too full of themselves for that."

"So, they're power hungry, blood-thirsty maniacs who are hell bent on enslaving the world?" I asked, more or less joking.

Papa G tiled his head to the side and shrugged, "If you were to sum them up, that'd be the gist of it. They view vampires as a dominant race, which is a foolish notion. Both species of vampires, along with shifters and Lycans, are about in the middle of the food chain on this planet. There are beings infinitely stronger than us that wouldn't take to a vampire new world order too well."

Irina shook her head, a frown plastered on her face, "It'll never make sense to me why the Romanians insist on such an old view of things. Humans deserve to share this planet with us, and we'll need to do our best to make sure that is possible. I'm glad the Volturi now sees that."

"Agreed. It's always upsetting to me when I meet another supernatural being that thinks so low of humans. Have they no eyes to see what they can do with so little time on this earth?" Papa G asked clearly frustrated.

"You have a lot of respect for them don't you? Humans, I mean," Alice piped up curiously.

Papa G smiled at her, "I've seen the inception of both New York and Chicago. I've witnessed unstoppable evil defeated by the tiny few. They reach for the stars and beyond, knowing that they won't see it in their lifetime. After one thousand years, I can honestly say without a shadow of doubt that I'm constantly impressed by humans. Respect is too little of a word. I've made it a point to raise our daughters to have that same respect for them."

"See, that is why your dad should have nothing but respect for Papa G." I grinned at Alice.

Lauren nodded, "We don't hate humans, but it's hard to relate at times. That doesn't mean we don't learn from them, though."

"Our daughters are only twenty-three years old and they've grasped a difficult listen. All life, no matter how small and seemingly insignificant, is precious. Just because we have to live off of human blood doesn't give us the right to hate them, or view them as any less than what we are. That's the gift of immortality; your mind realizes the truth of what nature intends for us. And it's not ruling the world or destroying a whole species." Papa D gave us a loving smile.

We remained talking on the deck well into the evening. Alice left with the Denalis with the promise that we'd get together soon. She made quite the impression on us today. Out of everyone else in the Cullen family, she was the most adamant to get to know us. I know that pleased our fathers.

…

The rest of the weekend went by without much happening. Papa G took us out to get a car, a black 2012 Audi A5 Coupe. Yeah, we'd be rolling in style now! Lauren and I would take turns on driving to school weekly. She was up first. Monday came quickly and I was slightly anxious about what Jasper and Rosalie would do. Not to mention if Edward's apparent new found understanding would last. It was with slight hesitation that we left for school shortly after Papa G.

As we pulled up into the school parking lot, we saw Alice flagging us down. She was standing next to a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Next to her stood Emmett and to our surprise, Edward.

Lauren's smile faltered when her eyes landed on Edward, "If that bed-head gets in any way shape or form territorial, I'll rip his sparkly ass apart, B."

I tried my best to hold in my chuckle, "I doubt he'd be there if Alice saw him planning anything."

"I guess so. Well, at least Jasper and Rosalie aren't out here to push our buttons right now," Lauren sighed as she parked next to Alice's Porsche.

Alice greeted us both with hugs after we exited our car, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

Lauren shrugged as she leaned against the Audi, "Five by five."

"Just suffering from Lycan insomnia. You?" I asked the little vampire.

She grinned, bouncing on her heels, "Can't complain now that my new best friends are here! And, I have some formal introducing to do."

Emmett stepped forward, a monster of a grin on his face, "Even though we have gym together, I'm going to do this right. I'm Emmett."

We greeted him with friendly smiles, excited that he was now talking to us. After he stepped back, Edward took a sheepish step forward, "First, I want to apologize for the way I've treated the two of you. I know it was wrong, and I feel terrible for doing it. Secondly, I hope you can forgive me so we can move on from this, maybe even become friends."

Lauren eyed Edward suspiciously, but with a wink from Alice, she nodded at him, "Alright, I'll take you for face value. However, cross us again and I'll introduce you to fire."

I shook my head at my sister's bluntness, "Well, I'm just happy that you seem to want to try to get to know us. I accept your apology… but, I'm with Laurie if you go back on your word."

Edward smiled, nodding happily, "I give you my word."

Alice beamed as she watched the display before her, "Now, this is perfect! See, guys, being civil and understanding can really make a difference," She then looked at us, "I do have a request, if you don't mind."

"And what is that?" I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Well, we were curious if you two would join us at lunch today," She asked confidently.

"What about your two conveniently absent siblings?" I tiled my head to the side.

Alice waved off our evident concern, "I think you'll be surprised with what they have to say to you."

Lauren crossed her arms, "They won't pull anything?"

Alice shook her head, "No, they actually want to apologize as well for their stupidity."

I shared a look with my sister before giving Alice a nod, "Alright, we'll see you guys at lunch."

Lauren and I departed as we made our way to first period. The whole first part of the day went on as usual. We talked with Angela and Eric about life, minus any supernatural business of course. They continued to be friendly, even inviting us to La Push beach this coming weekend. I knew that La Push lay on Quileute lands, so I said that we'd get back to her later in the week. I wasn't sure if we'd be welcome or not, so I'd have to run it by Papa G later.

Then, the dreaded hour came… lunch. Even though Alice had told us that Rosalie and Jasper wished to apologize, it didn't mean that we'd automatically forgive them. Hell, we barely forgave Edward, but at least he never fucking touched us. So, with more than a little anxiousness, Lauren and I entered the lunch room to gather our food and wait for the Cullens.

While we were in the lunch line, Alice skipped up to us excitedly, "Are you guys ready?"

I spared a look with Lauren and nodded after we paid for our lunch, "Lead the way."

We said our goodbyes to Angela and followed Alice over to the Cullen table. Edward and Emmett had welcoming smiles as we reached the table. Rosalie and Jasper seemed just as anxious as we were. We took our seats and waited for the two vampires to say something. A few severely awkward minutes of silence went by before Alice sighed and smacked her sister on her shoulder, "Well, they're waiting."

Rosalie sighed and glanced at my sister and I bashfully, "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. I reacted hastefully when I shouldn't have. There are no words to express how terrible I feel. I'm sorry to the both of you. So, I'd like to reintroduce myself. I'm Rosalie Hale; it's nice to meet you."

I tried to not, in the words of Papa G, throttle the girl and nodded, albeit stiffly, "I won't lie by saying that I immediately forgive you. You attacked me. If it were near the full moon, I'd have defended myself without thinking. If you really want to start over, I'll agree to that… but, if you _ever_ touch me again, I'll kill you. Okay?"

Rosalie didn't give me any indication that she took that offensively, instead she smirked knowingly at me, "I hear you."

Lauren crossed her arms as she tilted her head to the side, all the while eye-balling Rosalie, "Let's get something straight right off the bat, okay? I get that you're protective of your family, but that didn't give any of you the right to assault us. Normally, I'd tell you to shove your fucking apology and leave it at that. However, I'm gonna take the peaceful road… for now. Just don't cross me again and _never_ lay a finger on my sister so long as you walk this earth."

"You have my word," Rosalie promised.

Jasper watched the exchange quietly before speaking, "I, too, owe you ladies an apology. I tend to forget that there's a peaceful solution to every misunderstanding. Years of war have made me standoffish, I'm afraid. Not that I'm searching for excuses. I should have thought before I acted. I'm truly sorry."

"Same goes for you. You're lucky I don't snap your neck on principal. Never touch me again, or any woman for that matter. Next time, it's your ass," Lauren threatened calmly.

Jasper nodded his understanding, "It won't happen again, ma'am."

After the apologies, we went back into an awkward silence. I don't think Lauren and I really knew were to go from there. They may have been sincere, but they did still attack us. Our instincts told us to react offensively, but I was adult enough to know that it'll get us nowhere. So, I'd accept their apologies for now…

Alice smiled several minutes later, "Now, this is more like it. Clearing the air, and starting new. I told you guys that everything would work out."

I shook my head and smirked at her, "Ever the optimist, huh?"

She threw her arm around my shoulder, "Of course, silly. Would you rather the psychic be gloomy?"

"Ha, you learn to love the air of positivity from Alice. It's when she's being all foreboding that you want to start worrying, trust me," Emmett boomed from Rosalie's side.

We settled into small talk as Lauren and I ate our food. Most of the tension left as soon as the Cullens began to see us as their equals and not as a threat. We still weren't singing 'Com by Ya' at the campfire and shit, but we were breaking some barriers. After lunch, Edward walked with us to Biology. Papa G gave us an inquisitive look as we took our seats, but said nothing of it. He did, however, watch Edward throughout the class.

Our next classes went surprisingly well, just the same. Emmett hung out with us during gym. Given his size, you'd think wed be intimidated by him, but he proved himself to be a gentle giant. He even had a helluva sense of humor on him. He had Lauren and I curled over in laughter by the end of gym.

After gym, Lauren and I parted ways for our final class of the day. When I entered the art room, Alice was grinning at me. I smiled back and walked over to our table.

"So, what are your feelings on everything?' She asked as she leaned forward to rest her head in her right hand.

"I'm not going to lie, them apologizing isn't going to wipe the slate clean. It's a start, and they'll just have to prove that their willing to earn our trust," I explained truthfully.

She bobbed her head in understanding, "I know that, and I don't expect a miracle here. Isn't it good to have some piece of mind, though? You no longer have to worry so much about the 'crazed' coven of vampires watching over your shoulder."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "There's no doubting that. We'll see what happens. I do have a question for you, though."

She nodded, 'Shoot."

"So, Angela invited Lauren and I to La Push beach this weekend. I'm aware that's on shifter territory. Papa G is close with them, so I'm not worried about the Council. I suppose my question is; why exactly don't your family and the shifters get along?" I asked her carefully.

She sighed as she leaned closer to me, "It's not that we want it that way, believe me. I personally have no issue with them… well, besides the wet dog smell. The thing is, they're naturally suspicious of us due to their history with vampires. It's that historical situation were one side heard stories when they were growing up about something, and then grew to hate and fear it. Now, my siblings haven't exactly made it easy for them. They've insulted and harassed them during our meetings. These are new wolves, so they're control isn't great currently. Now, they have antagonized us as well. It's an uneasy peace at best."

I nodded, "So, it's the common case of nobody wanting to understand the other?"

"That's a good summarization," Alice nodded, "So, are you two going to La Push?"

I shrugged, "You know, I'm not sure. When we met them, the Council was open to us. It's the wolves that made me nervous. I'll have to run it by Papa G tonight."

"That's probably a good idea. Were they cautious about the two of you being Lycans?" She whispered so no bystanders could hear us.

"It wasn't a deal breaker, obviously. One of the Councilmen, Billy, told them to show us respect. I think we can win them over with some simple education." I smirked at the prospect of chatting with the La Push shape-shifters. It couldn't be all bad, could it?

She shrugged, "Stranger things have happened," She then frowned before tilting her head to the side, "What's it like? Turning, I mean."

Her question caught me off guard. I wasn't offended, but I didn't know what to say to it. I've only just met her, how do I explain such a personal thing to someone who I just met? I leaned on the desk as I thought of what to say. Sensing her concern, I turned to her and offered a weak smile.

"It's hard to explain. For one thing, it's the most painful few minutes I've ever gone through. Your whole body breaks down and reconstructs itself so fast it's hard to really brace yourself for it. Seven days before every full moon, we start to change. It begins with our nails growing into inch long talons. Our eyes change to electric blue next. Skin starts to thicken about two days before. The worst is the unstable mental state," I paused to take a deep breath, "It's almost like we start to lose our minds. We're irritable, almost on the line of blood-thirsty when someone pushes us. It's hard to not want to give into it. The actual change hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry it's so tough for you and your sister," Alice placed her right hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I gave her a thankful smile and patted her hand, "Thank you."

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class then. The teacher gave us a simple instruction and set us loose to work. Alice and I talked a little throughout class about the assignment and art in general.

When class ended Alice and I left to meet up with Lauren at our usual spot. We spotted her leaning against the brick wall, a scowl on her face. I knew this wasn't good. We approached her gingerly, "Hey, sis. You good?"

"Just trying to not destroy that Stacy bitch," She growled.

Uh oh, this isn't going to end well, "What did she do now?"

Lauren pushed herself off of the wall and began to walk toward the parking lot, "Oh, you know, rant and rave and how us 'strange Goth kids' don't understand anything about life in any way shape or form. Then, she through in a few colorful words about our dads. I'm going to kill that snotty slut, B. So help me…"

I knew Lauren could react irrationally, but I understood her feelings. We've caught enough grief in the past for having two fathers, and it's always such a personal attack. I hated how intolerant people could be about same-sex couples.

I growled as we exited the school, "Are people that insecure about themselves that they need to attack two people who are perfectly in love and mean no harm? God dammit! I really hate that shit."

Lauren cracked her neck from side to side as she tired to cool off, "Oh, you have no idea how angry I am right now."

Alice put her arms on both of our backs in a soothing gesture, "Forget that idiot. If she wants to be a bigot, then that's her problem. Besides, we're out of school. Don't let it ruin your whole day, okay?"

Lauren took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, no sense and letting it get me distraught all night. I'm good, I'll live."

I walked over to Lauren and gave her a tight hug, "Let it go. Bitch ain't worth the trouble."

Lauren nodded and we continued our walk to our car. Alice and her siblings waved us off as we left the school for home. Lauren drowned her anger in music as we drove, so I let her cool off. It was tough for her when people attacked our fathers. She couldn't care less if someone hated us for being Goth, but once you say something about gay couples, you awake the beast within. It was very personal to her, and I agreed.

When we got home, Lauren and I went off to spend some time with Papa D. We found him in the basement working on his study/library. He's made significant progress since we moved in. Vampire speed has its benefits, I guess.

Hours later, Papa G came home. After asking about our days and kissing Papa D, he went upstairs to his third floor study. I figured if I was going to ask about La Push, I might as well do it know.

I walked upstairs and knocked on his door, entering once I heard him say it was open. He smiled at me from behind his desk as he graded papers, "Hey, Bells. What can I do for you?"

I smiled as I took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk, "Laurie and I were invited to La Push beach this weekend by a friend. I wanted to get your feelings on it."

"I see," He began as he set down his pen and gave me his full attention, "You're wondering if it's a good idea considering the shifters."

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how they'll react to us being there."

"Well, we did meet with them already. But, I suppose your right. We don't know how all of the shifters will take to you and your sisters' presence there. Hm…," he thought to himself for a moment, "I think you girls should go, just to ease their minds. In fact, I'll go with you."

"Playing the overprotective father, are we?" I smirked.

"I'm your father; I'll always worry about the two of you. I don't care if your ten-thousand, I'll still worry," He told me softly before shrugging, "Besides, it gives me the excuse to catch up with Billy and the Council."

I nodded, "Alright, we'll go."

* * *

**A/N: So, the Cullens have decided to grow up significantly, but don't expect Bella and her family to become best friends with them immediately. Also, the changing of the who killed Sasha will become a major plot line in the future. It's still a ways away, but I thought I'd throw it out there.**

**Things are still moving slowly but surely toward the future relationship between Alice and Bella. I won't give Lauren's mate away just yet, but I'll award gold stars to those who guessed right (I suppose I wasn't too subtle there, either… whatever). **

**Anyway, the next chapter will fully introduce the Quileute wolf pack in all their glory. Yes, there may be some conflict, which is so fun to write!**

**Well, I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter VIII: La Push

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**You'll all notice that I've jumped a bit of time in this chapter. It's only by a few days, but it was done to move the story forward more. I hope all of you enjoy what I've done.  
**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: La Push**

The rest of the week went by smoothly. I informed Angela that Lauren and I would be meeting them at La Push beach on Saturday morning, and that Papa G would be coming with us. She was surprised to hear that Papa G knew the Quileute people since she had no idea he lived in the area once before, but otherwise was okay with him being there. I suppose Mike, Jessica, and Eric were sort of interested in seeing one of their teachers outside the school environment. Beyond that, we all doubted there'd be much swimming on Saturday because of the water's cooling temperature, but I guess the guys wanted to surf anyway.

Papa G had spoken with Billy Black about any possible issues, but was told that there shouldn't be a problem. Billy's son Jacob was very curious to hear Papa G's stories of his ancestor Ephraim Black, who was the pack leader when my dads first lived in Forks. Besides Jacob and a few other shifters, the rest of the pack was still weary of my sister and me. I guess we'd find out how understanding they could be.

The Cullen's continued to be civil with us; however, they were still being distant. Emmett and Edward had made the most of their apologies by chatting us up whenever they got the chance, all to Alice's delight. Apparently, Rosalie and Jasper's apologies were influenced by Carlisle and Esme. They were none too happy with them, from what Alice told once. Regardless, they haven't glared at us since their apology. Hell, they've even spoken with us, even though it was only a few words each.

Alice and I continued to grow close. She could usually be found at my side whenever she was free. She even joined our lunch table, much to Stacy Monique's dismay. Stacy didn't particularly care for the Cullens, or my sister and me. Stacy would sit at our table with her little bitch squad and silently fume at us. She'd occasionally make snide or sarcastic remarks, which had Lauren gritting her teeth while plotting to kill the popular cheerleader. Still, Alice continued to join us at lunch.

"We should totally get together after your La Push trip on Saturday!" Alice chirped from my side after our art teacher gave us an assignment.

I smiled at the little vampire, "I'm down for it. What did you have in mind?"

She scrunched her nose in a cute way while she thought, "Well, since my siblings are still a little picky on when you and Lauren could come over, I'd have to go with plan B: I'll come over to your place. We can just hang out, nothing too fancy. How's that?"

"That sounds good to me, since I have no idea how long we'll be there," I smiled at her.

"About that," She began before taking on a serious expression, "You two need to be careful around the wolves. Don't say anything that will upset them. I know I've beat this into the ground, but I just want to make it clear that they can shift at the drop of a hat if they're angered. I have no idea how strong you and Lauren are, but I don't want to hear of you getting hurt."

I turned my body toward her and took her hands in mine, "Hey, you don't need to worry. Papa G's going to be there, and you know how protective he is. Plus, Billy seems intent on making sure that we're kept safe. Nothing is going to get out of hand, okay Tink?"

She nodded, only to frown a second later, "Tink? Out of all the nicknames you could come up with, you pick Tink?"

I grinned and ruffled her already spiky hair, "Yep! What, you don't like it?"

"There are times that I hate you." She pouted adorably.

I laughed at her before turning back to our assignment, "Uh huh, sure you do."

"Well, it'd be easier to stay mad at you if your charm wasn't influencing me," She winked at me.

I giggled in response. This past week, Alice began the curious act of innocently flirting with me. Now, I wasn't sure if she was simply having fun and joking, or if there was something more to it. The thing was, once she started her innocent flirting, I began to see her in a new light; I realized that I was becoming attracted to her. It was a sudden and strange development that I couldn't place. Sure, I've been attracted to people of both genders. I've never really subscribed to any specific orientation, so I wouldn't go out calling myself anything but pansexual. Even then, I never really pursued anyone. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was hard not to find Alice radiating. She had a unique aura about her that I found alluring. It all echoed beautifully from the way she moved right down to her small, slender frame. Hell, her positive attitude even began to draw me into her.

The bell rang for the end of the school day twenty minutes later. Alice and I strolled to our rendezvous spot with Lauren at a drowsy pace. We found my sister calmly listening to her iPod as she leaned against the lockers. She had been having some issues with Stacy and her posse the last few days, and I had been tempted to help Laurie strangle the bitchy head cheerleader. Papa G effectively handled that by asking us to just ignore the prissy girl. I just don't know how long Lauren will hold on for before she snaps.

Lauren noticed us and smirked, taking off her headphones, "I was wondering when you two would show. For a minute there, I thought I'd have to come find you guys."

"Didn't murder Stacy yet, I see," I smirked at Lauren.

Alice giggled by my side, "Oh, I wouldn't encourage her, Bells. She's already considering it."

I shook my head and glanced at my sister, tilting my head to the side as I did, "You ready to go, you potential psychopath?"

Lauren only smirked at me, "Yeah, I'm ready, B."

I nodded and we exited the school. We reached our cars and began to say our goodbyes. Alice gave her usual hug, but, this time she kissed my cheek before taking a step back from me, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll call you in the evening before I come over. Be careful at La Push, okay?"

I gave her a reassuring smile as my face grew warm from her kiss, "We'll be fine, Tink. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Lauren and I entered the Audi. Lauren had a knowing smile on her face as we left the parking lot, "She totally digs you, B."

"I don't want to hear your conspiracy theories, Laurie. Besides, even if she did, breaching the friend boundary can sometimes be disastrous. I don't want to risk the friendship simply because I've started to like her."

Lauren shrugged as glanced at me, "Look, all I'm saying is that you dig her, and she obviously digs you. So, why throw a hiss-fit over it? I say fuck the formalities and ask her out. The worse she could say is that she doesn't see you that way, which won't happen because she digs you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the great advice from Lauren Volturi," I muttered sarcastically as I stared out the window.

...

Saturday morning came around, and we found ourselves in the Impala, heading to La Push. Papa D stayed behind to avoid any possible misunderstanding, so it was only Lauren, me, and Papa G. The cool sixty-five degree cloudy weather ruled out any swimming, which was almost a guarantee anyway.

La Push itself lay twelve miles from Forks, and was mostly secluded from the public by the surrounding forest. We arrived to meet up with Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Katie at 11:00 A.M. on the dot. They were already waiting for us when we got there.

Angela smiled as we exited the car, "I was wondering when you guys would be here. You're late by thirty minutes."

"Blame my sister. She likes her beauty sleep," I smirked at Lauren.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh, whatever B. I just didn't feel like getting up this morning."

Papa G chuckled from beside us, "Alright, girls. Enough bickering and more spending time with your friends."

Mike gave Papa G a wave as he walked over to greet us, "You planning on surfing, Dr. V?"

"Oh, no, I'll leave that for you kids. Besides, I've got some old friends here that I mean to catch up with. And none of that Dr. V stuff. We're not in class right now," Papa G smiled as he waved off the formalities.

Jessica grabbed a surf board and smirked at us, "Are you girls, like, surfing at all?"

"No, we're good, but I had no idea you were into surfing," I raised a brow at her.

She shrugged, "Oh, Mike got me into it like last year. You guys should totally try it sometime. It's super exciting!"

I knew when Lauren smirked that she was thinking of something awful concerning the brunette Valley-Girl, but she was Jessica's friend, so she chose not to tease her, "Well, maybe next time I'll catch some waves with ya. Sound good?"

"Well, we're going to catch some waves. You guys keep Angela and Katie company, and we'll meet you back here for the bonfire!" Mike shouted over his shoulder as he, Eric, and Jessica jogged toward the ocean.

Eric's Girlfriend Katie gave us a shy smile once they were gone, "Hi, I'm Katie, Eric's girlfriend."

"Well, I'm Bella, and this over here," I lightly shoved my sister who glared at me in return, "Is my sister Lauren. It's nice to meet you."

Lauren turned to the red-head and smirked, "How do you put up with Eric anyway?"

Katie looked bashful for a moment, "Oh, he grows on you."

"Ah, ignore them, Katie. I'm Gabriel, the father of these two," Papa G introduced himself with a warm smile.

Katie smiled back, "Hello, sir."

Angela pulled her sweater tighter across her body as she smiled at us, "So, you guys wanna get a fire started now? I'm kinda freezing."

Lauren and I shrugged as we followed Angela and Katie over to the fire pit. Once the fire was started, we took up spots on the logs that acted as makeshift benches. Not long after that, Papa G saw Billy and a number of the Quileute people walking towards us. Papa G stood to greet the Councilman. Billy had a smile on his face as he shook Papa G's hand, "It's good to see you and your family again, old friend! How're you doing?"

Papa G grinned back at his friend, "I'm well, Billy. I see you brought your son with you."

Billy took a step back to introduce the buff, short haired boy, "Yes, Gabriel, this is my son, Jacob."

Jacob grinned at Papa G and shook his hand vigorously, "Sir, you have no idea how awesome it is to meet you! Dad's told me so much about you!"

"Well, then I'm honored to meet you, Jacob," Papa G beamed back. He wasn't an egotistical man by any means, but I knew that he was honored to meet those who thought highly of him.

Angela and Katie watched on with acute interest as the greetings took place. Instead of asking anything, they just looked content in just observing Papa G and the Quileute people. Some of the younger Quileute kids sat around the fire, seeming to enjoy its warmth. They all looked rather muscular, and I'd have chucked it off to a healthy workout regime, until I smelt the stench of wet dog. This was at least part of the shifter pack.

The largest of the group seemed to be slightly tense as he glanced at Lauren and I. A female shifter with shoulder length, black hair sat next to Lauren.

She turned to face my sister and smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Leah."

Lauren looked a little taken aback as she shook the girl's hand, "Uh, hey. I'm Lauren. It's nice to meet you."

Leah offered a look of longing and smirked at her, "Lauren, huh? Pretty name. It suits you."

"Uh, thank you?" Lauren looked slightly confused at the odd flirtiness in Leah's voice and behavior. It was a strange sight to see, too, because Lauren is never unsure of herself when she meets new people. Yet here she was, visibly squirming next to this chick. Weird...

"Not a problem, Lauren," Leah winked at my sister.

I raised my brows as Lauren and Leah grew silent and stared into the fire. I was then aware of the intense gazes of the other shifters around us. It was really uncomfortable. The atmosphere became thick as we grew even more silent. Angela and Katie were oblivious to the tension as they began to chat about they're last few days. I was about to excuse Lauren and myself when Jacob Black plopped down beside me.

"Hey, it's nice to meet the two of you. My dad's talked a lot about your family. I'm Jacob," He seemed completely at ease with us. Like Leah, well without the flirtiness, there was no resentment in his voice whatsoever.

I gave him my best encouraging smile, trying to ignore the watchful eyes of his shifter friends, "Absolutely, Papa G speaks fondly of your dad. I'm Bella, and this is my sister Lauren."

Lauren gave Jacob a weak smile, but said nothing. Jacob didn't seem to mind it, though. He just grinned back. Katie and Angela then choose to excuse themselves so they could go for a walk. I frowned as our only reason to not talk about supernatural things walked off. All that was there now were two Lycans, a vampire, and several shape-shifters. At least Billy was here to talk the pack down if they go out of hand.

Jacob glanced around at his pack-mates before shrugging and turning back to me, "So, how's life going for you guys-"

"Jacob," Interrupted the largest of the shifters, "Don't get too friendly with them."

I heard a growl from my side. I whipped my head to the side to see that Leah was the source. She was eye-balling the large shifter with contempt.

I tuned back and frowned at the large shifter with an argument in mind, but Jacob beat me to it, "Sam, the Council has already deemed them not a threat. We don't need to worry."

Another shifter cackled, staring Lauren and I down as he did, "Please, these two are probably no better than those fucking leeches."

"Watch it, Paul," Leah threatened.

Jacob frowned, "Look, Paul, if you want to sit there and question the Council, then I think you need to remind me where your loyalties are."

Paul shot up and growled at Jacob, "Fuck you, Black! You're not the Alpha of this pack, Sam is! You gave up the right to boss us around."

Jacob slowly stood to his feet and squared his shoulders, "You're damn right I gave up my position as Alpha, but that doesn't take that strength away from me. I'd be careful who you challenge, Paul."

It was then that I noticed how large Jacob was. He wasn't as huge as Sam, but he was running a close tie with him. I searched for Papa G so he could back us up, but I saw that he and Billy had strolled off near the water.

Lauren growled from beside me, "Listen, our fathers already told you that we mean you no harm. We're in full control of ourselves-"

"What about during the full moon?" Sam interrupted, "Are you in control then, or do you slaughter innocent people?"

That irked me. I snarled at the shifter Alpha, "You have no right to speak to us this way!"

Paul defended his Alpha and returned my snarl with his own, "You're on our fucking lands! We'll do as we damn well please!"

Suddenly, Leah jumped to her feet and curled her lips back, "_I said back the fuck off!_"

Paul looked surprised for a moment, "Why are you defending these two?"

"Sit down, Leah," Sam barked sternly.

Leah growled at the Sam, staring defiantly as she did, "No."

"Excuse me-", Sam was quickly interrupted by Lauren.

"You lot need to fucking back off of her!" Lauren's snarl broke through as she stood by Leah almost protectively.

As Paul glared at my sister, I jumped to my feet. I bared my teeth at the man and hissed at him. This got Sam to his feet, who was immediately challenged by Jacob. Our actions got four other shifters involved. Only one of the shifters, however, moved to join us. This shifter appeared to be no older than sixteen, whereas all of the others looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. He quickly dashed over to stand beside Leah protectively.

Paul locked eyes with this young looking shifter and laughed, "What are you going to do, huh, Seth? You just phased a month ago."

"Don't talk to my brother like he's a child, you jackass!" Leah growled as she started to shake.

I knew enough about shape-shifters to know that if they began to shake, they were going to shift. We had humans in our presence, and as shocked as I was at how quickly things had disintegrated, I knew that we couldn't go any further. However, Paul didn't look like he gave a damn who was watching. He was shaking as well.

I felt my muscles tense as I prepared to defend myself, but I had to try to defuse this possible train wreck quickly. I brought my gaze to Sam and eyed him intently, "Are you willing to attack us in full view of humans, Sam?"

Sam dared to look disturbed as he realized the predicament he was in. He took several deep breaths to before looking to those who stood with him, "Everybody, stand down."

Everyone that backed Sam obeyed, all except Paul who growled at Lauren and I, "We can't trust them, Sam!"

"Paul! I said stand down!" Sam ordered, but Paul didn't comply.

Leah snarled once more at Paul, "One last chance, Paul. Back. The. Fuck. Off."

Paul looked as though he was about to challenge Leah, but before he could do anything, Billy's voice reached our ears, "What in God's name do you think you're doing?! Stand down, all of you!"

As Billy came into view, Papa G appeared and stepped right into Paul's face, "Either back down now, or I'll wear your entrails as a scarf, boy!"

"Paul! The Council ordered this pack to allow Gabriel's family on our lands! We owe him peace, not disrespect! Stand down, now!" Billy all but shouted at the shifter.

Immediately, Paul shrank under both the gaze of Papa G and Billy's tone. Billy then brought his scorn onto Sam, "After all the years your father brought you up with the stories of what Gabriel has done for us, you go and treat his children this way? How dare you defy the Council?! How dare you defy our ancestors?!"

Sam looked horrified at what was transpiring, "I... I, uh, didn't know what I was doing. One minute we were all sitting here peacefully-"

"Give me a break, Sam! You weren't even remotely welcoming once you sat there! The very prospect of being welcoming bothered you earlier today," Jacob called Sam out.

Paul went to argue, but was cut short by Billy, "The Council will hear about this, Uley. Mark my words; they will not let this go unpunished. Now, order your pack back to your fiancée's so you all can consider all possible meanings of the phrase 'respect your elders'"

Sam nodded gingerly and peered at his pack, "Everybody back to Emily's."

Once the order left his mouth, everyone began to retreat back to where they came. Jacob still stood with his father. I assume that because Jacob was originally going to be the pack Alpha meant that Sam's influence over him was null. That didn't shock me, what did was that Leah was still standing next to Lauren, and Seth as well. Paul turned around and noticed this.

"What the hell are you still doing over there, Leah?!" Paul hissed.

Leah glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

This caused Sam to turn around. He took in Leah's position and shook his head before staring hard at Leah, "Leah, we need to leave."

Somehow, she remained rooted where she was, "Sam, I'm not leaving. You can't order me to do that, and you know why."

There was something in Leah's eyes that she wasn't saying, but by her body language and the way she stood next to Lauren, I'd say I was truly missing something important. Sam seemed to get this though, as he sighed and looked to Jacob, who seemed to grasp this same thing. They shared an odd nod before Sam turned back to his pack.

Paul was the only one who dared to question what just occurred, "We're not taking her with us?!"

"Don't you see, Paul? She's just found her new pack." Sam answered his pack mate matter-of-factually.

That, however, didn't please Paul, "What! She's not leaving us for some human feeding freaks!"

That did it. Papa G marched up to Paul and cocked back his fist, sending it smack dab into Paul's strong jaw. There was a sickening crack, followed by Paul stumbling backwards and collapsing on his ass. Sam stopped anyone from intervening as Papa G grabbed Paul, forcing him to his feet. A still dazed Paul gazed into the eyes of Papa G.

"Listen to me, you stupid dog. Your people has brought me nothing but shear joy as long as I've had the pleasure of knowing them. I've never been more honored to stand with the Quileute people than I have when we chose to see past our differences and work together. You disgrace that honor. I highly suggest you man up and look to Jacob and Leah as models of what you should be. Now, if you _ever_ step out of line with my family again, _I will kill you_. Understand me, boy?" Papa G held Paul close as he sneered at him.

Paul nodded meekly as he retreated with his pack mates quickly. Papa G cracked his neck from side to side before turning back to us. It was only then that I stood out of a protective stance and relaxed a little, looking around for any of our human friends as I did. They appeared to not be in sight, which was extraordinarily relieving. I looked at Lauren, who was still standing quite close to Leah. What the hell is going on with these two?

Apparently Papa G was wondering the same thing, "Alright, I have no idea what I was just breaking up, but Miss Leah, please explain to me what in the world is going on between you and my daughter?"

Leah glanced at the ground and shifted uncomfortably. She then brought her gaze onto Lauren, who looked a little confused at what she had been doing over the last fifteen minutes. Leah then smiled happily at my sister. I glanced at Papa G who seemed to realize something and gasped. I frowned and turned back to Leah.

When she didn't answer in the next ten seconds, I pressed the issue, "Okay, I don't know what the hell happens with shifters, but I do know my sister. I'm quite protective of her, so if you have any knowledge as to why you two are acting strangely, please indulge me?"

Leah then gave me her full attention, "I'm sorry for confusing you. It's just, I… I just Imprinted on your sister."

Lauren's eyes went wide as she gawked at Leah, "Huh?"

All I could do was say the only thing that popped in my head, "Fuck me…"

* * *

**A/N: So, some of you may be thinking "I thought Lauren and Bella didn't have soul-mates". Now, you're right, they don't, but the way I view Imprinting is like pheromones in the animal kingdom, only it's a permanent thing with shape-shifters and their Imprints. Now, that doesn't mean that Lauren will feel the full extent of Imprinting as Leah does. So, it's still not love at first sight for her. Lauren will feel protective of her, though, like she showed in this chapter. And before the "Why Leah?" stuff starts, I want to say that Leah will not be the brooding girl she was in the books or movies. She's going to be a bad ass chick, which will compliment Lauren quite well.  
**

**I know that Lauren found her mate before Alice and Bella got together, but I don't view the whole vampire mating thing as I do Imprinting. I'm attempting to keep to the original idea of Twilight here, so Imprinting works the same way it does in the books. However, I can tell you that Bella is starting to feel something for Alice, which I started to play with in this chapter. Bella is beginning to feel an attraction toward Alice. It'll still take a few chapters before they're in a full fledged relationship, but we'll get there soon.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update. Until next time…**


	9. Chapter IX: Imprints and Soul-Mates

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**This chapter was a bit of a pain to write, but it all worked out. In any case, I just want to let you guys know that, with the exception of this chapter, all other updates will be twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. That's given life doesn't have other plans. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Imprints and Soul-Mates**

I just stared wide-eyed at Leah as she watched Lauren anxiously. My mind had gone haywire as Leah confessed to my sister that she Imprinted on her. Papa G told us about the shape-shifter way of finding their soul-mate. He said it was an involuntary reflex, and that there was nothing that could change that. However, that didn't change the fact that Lycans didn't have soul-mates. We didn't have that unmistakable draw to our other half the way the shifters and the "Cold Ones" did. Because of that, I had a feeling that this would be complicated.

Lauren wasn't the 'open up her heart to the world' type. She always found solace in being around her family. I felt hurt that this Imprinting could change that. I felt anger toward the prospect that this Leah could fracture my family. I glared at Leah, wishing that she could feel my doubt and dismay, but she was now talking with Lauren. I choose to wallow in my depression and turned my sights to the sea. It's bleak grey depths seemed to portray my feelings at the moment.

"What's the matter, Bells?" Papa G brought me out of my self-imposed prison.

Sighing, I brought my gaze onto him as he stepped closer to me. I kicked the sand before answering him, "This is going to hurt our family, isn't it?"

He frowned, looking at my sister and Leah as they talked quietly, "Imprinting doesn't mean that Lauren will abandon you, if that's what you mean. Like I said, Lycans and my species don't have soul-mates. Leah will have to work for Lauren's trust. Besides, you and your sister are a pack, and Lycan packs last for eternity."

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a loving embrace. I took some comfort in the fact that Lycan packs were permanent. Lauren and I were inseparable, together to the bitter end. We had made that promise when we were still young. I just hope that it remained.

I thought back to the other shifters, "What about the rest of the pack? Won't they try and start shit now?"

I felt him shake his head as he held me, "Their laws prevent them from attacking an Imprint and their family. They'll call a truce. It's a sacred law, and one that is taken the most serious. In that sense, this is the best thing that could've happened."

Well, at least that's something…

"Is everything okay, B?" Lauren asked from off to my left, breaking up our little moment.

Papa G let go of me as I did my best to not show my feelings. I turned to see Lauren standing next to Leah, looking worried, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," I gave them my best smile, "But, what happens now?"

Lauren and Leah shared a look before turning back to me. Leah stepped forward and gave me a half-smile, "Well, I was hoping to get to know your sister. I'm not sure what else to do beyond that. It just seems like a good place to start."

I nodded before fixing Leah with a serious gaze, "Look, I'm aware that this is involuntary and that you'd never hurt my sister, but I want you to know that if you hurt her, you can bet that I'll be the one to send you into the ground. This family is close, and I don't want anyone fucking it up, understand?"

Lauren smirked as I took on a persona that she always wore, but I couldn't help it. I had mixed feelings on the whole matter. Maybe it was the Lycan's love for the pack coming out? I don't know. But, I wanted Leah to understand that no one comes into this family and screws with our bond… and I mean no one.

"I have no intention of hurting Lauren, Bella. I can give you my word that it'd be impossible for me to do that. And, I will not tear apart your family. I want to get to know everything about my Imprint, and that includes being close to you. You're all my pack now," Leah seemed to be true in her words, so I took her promise.

Our conversation was broken up as Mike, Angela, Katie, Jessica and Eric entered my peripheral vision. I relaxed so they could see that nothing had happened in their absence. No one seemed to worry, as they greeted us with tired eyes and warm smiles.

I gave my human friends my full attention as we sat back around the campfire. Lauren sat next to me as we let the issues of the day slide away. I began to feel happy for Lauren as the minutes ticked by. She had always been the rebel in the family, feeling like a bit of an outcast because she didn't want anyone but us. As Fate would have it, Lauren would have to change her ways a little.

I threw my arm around Lauren's shoulder, pulling her toward me in a gesture that spoke that I do, and always will, love her. She did the same, and we sat there in our own world. It felt good to know that we'd always have each other, regardless of who else entered our lives. I guess we just had a little more growing up to do before our pack was complete.

In the late afternoon, everyone decided to part ways. Leah pulled Papa G and me aside before we left for home, "I wanted to know if I could join you guys. Is that alright?"

It really didn't bother me, since Lauren and Leah needed to talk things through, "I'm fine with it."

I turned to Papa G to see him shrug, "Honestly, it's up to Lauren, Leah. If she wants you to come over, then I have no qualms about it."

She grinned enthusiastically, "Thank you for your understanding! I know that this is both hard and confusing, but I promise not to be a bother."

With that, she followed us to the Impala after saying her goodbyes to Billy, her brother Seth, and Jacob. We hopped into the Impala for the long drive home, with Lauren and Leah in the back and Papa G and me in the front.

I drifted back into my thoughts as Led Zeppelin played on the radio. I've come to the decision that I'm quite happy for my sister. Hell, Leah seemed to contemplate her fiery attitude well. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was looking forward to observing the two of them like a science project. I wonder who'd be wearing the proverbial pants in their relationship.

When we arrived home, Papa G went downstairs to talk with Papa D. Lauren and Leah decided to talk alone in her room, to which I had to smirk at. I knew Lauren wasn't into sex on the first date, but I had to tease her, "I don't want to hear any lady-lovin' from you two."

I heard Lauren scoff at the top of the stairs, "Ha, you know me better than that, B."

I shook my head and strolled on downstairs to find my dads. The basement had been all finished by know. The library-slash-office had been a dream of Papa D's for a while now. He had been wanting to set up a place to write a chronicle of the Volturi and the Great Houses for years, he just never had all the materials to do it until know.

I found my dads standing around one of the bookcases looking rather inquisitive. I giggled at the looks of concentration on their faces, which caused them to look at me.

I walked on over to see what they were looking at, "Wow, are the old men having trouble finding something?"

"If that were even possible for us, Bells. No, we're just considering the order of the books before Demetri starts his writing." Papa G turned to smirk at me. He always found it amusing when Lauren and I gave him heartache over he and Papa D's age, "Is Lauren talking with Leah?"

I nodded as I stood beside my fathers, "Yep, they're doing whole their figuring things out. Oh, I wanted to remind you that Alice will be coming over at some point."

Papa D turned to smile at me, "Ah, she's the only one of Carlisle's children that I can stand at the moment. It's good to see that she's taken to you so well."

And it did feel good that Alice did want to spend time with me. Even if she didn't return my affections, she was still my friend. Although, according to Lauren, Alice did seem to fancy me. I was just not good at judging these things, "Yeah, she's quite nice. You'd really like her."

My cell vibrated in my pocket a moment later. I fished it out to see that it was Alice. My heart fluttered as I stepped away from my dads to answer it, "Hello Alice. Heading over?"

I could hear her smile as she giggled, "Yes, ma'am! I'll be there in ten."

I hung up the phone and turned back to my dads, "Well, Alice is on her way. I was thinking about going for a walk when she gets here."

Papa G turned around and smiled, "Of course, Bells. Have fun."

I made my way back upstairs to wait for Alice to arrive. I sat on the one of the couches in the living room as I waited for her. There was a certain excitement that I felt that had my heart pumping a little faster. I knew right then that I had it bad for the little vampire, and I couldn't explain why. Maybe I was just lonely. I don't know, but I wasn't about to over analyze a damn thing right now.

The humming of a car engine rolling up our driveway brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I casually stepped over to the door. Opening the door, I was greeted by Alice leaping into my arms. I laughed as I embraced her back, "Hello to you, too!"

I got Goosebumps as her giggle tickled my ear, "Good Afternoon! How was the beach?"

After taking a step back I sighed, "It was something else, let me tell you. Wanna go for a walk?"

She shrugged and smiled, "Well, it's not going to rain any time soon."

I stepped outside with Alice and we began to circle the house to enter the woods in the back. The cool air didn't bother me too much, due to growing up in Canada, so I didn't need anything but my hoodie. Alice stayed quite close to me as we entered the brush.

"So, what made your day interesting, hm? Trouble with the wolves?" She asked curiously.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I found a log to perch on, "Among other things, yes. They gave us a bit of an aggravation, but Jacob Black and Leah backed us up. Leah confessed to Imprinting on Lauren before we left the beach."

I frowned when Alice didn't look surprised. I had a feeling she saw some of this in one of her visions, but I guess I couldn't be pissed at her if she didn't see anything happening negative taking place. She nodded before smirking at me as she sat down on the log, "I'm guessing the two of them are talking in her room right now?"

"So, you did see this, huh?" I leaned back on my hands as I watched her nod, "How well do you see the shifters, then? I mean, did you see Leah coming when you mentioned mates for my sister and me?"

She brought her legs up to sit crossed-legged and turned to face me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that wouldn't have been fair to Leah. Lauren had to find out for herself. And, concerning the wolves, they're a little hazy in my visions. Because they're so temperamental, it's hard to see them clearly."

Well, I felt good that she was honest with me. It made me feel that I could trust her with about anything. Though, I was curious how much she's seen of my sister and me, "How long have you known about Lauren being Leah's Imprint?"

Her eyes boar into mine as she studied me. I felt a little self-conscious as she took me in before she chose to answer, "I'd say about six or seven months. Since Leah's Imprint isn't exactly a choice, I started having visions when your family decided to move here."

I nodded thoughtfully before looking up at the tree coverage. I closed my eyes as I took in the beautiful symphony that the birds played. I was truly blessed to have Alice here to join me. There was just one thing I really wanted to ask. I just didn't know if I should.

"What are you thinking about?" I felt Alice move closer to me.

I opened my eyes to see that she was sitting no more than six inches away from me. I could feel the coolness of her skin radiating from her legs and into mine. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did cause a shiver to run down my spine. I took a deep breath and decided that the only way to know the answer to my question was to simply ask it.

I cleared my throat before meeting her gaze, "You said that you saw someone important coming into both of our lives. Does that mean that you know who I'm going to meet?"

Her eyes shined as she grinned at me. I looked down as she began to play with the fabric of my pants, "I do know who your mate is, if that's what your wondering. My question is, do you really want to know right now?"

When her eyes locked with mine, I felt an immediate heat course through my body. I swallowed nervously under her intense stare and shifted. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place initially, but it dawned on me soon after. If Alice knew who my mate was, as she put it, then that would answer a number of questions about the way she's started behaving toward me. Could it be?

"Are you my mate?" I couldn't look away as I asked her, nor did she look perplexed.

She immediately smiled as her eyes shinned with as much intensity as the morning star, "Yes, Bella. And I've been waiting a long time to hear you ask me that."

My heart skipped a beat, "I'm… what? I'm your mate?"

Alice didn't seem to mind my reaction as she flashed her pearly white teeth at me, "That you are, silly! I know that this might come as a shock to you, but I was trying to not be overly obvious."

Well, Lauren, I'm glad I don't bet against you! I felt vindicated at her revelation. I never thought I'd be put in this predicament, so I didn't know how to react. On one hand, I felt pretty fucking fantastic that this beauty was my happily-ever-after. On the other, though, I don't think I'm just going to drop myself into marriage. I mean, I still needed her to earn that part of me; my heart. How do you do that after knowing someone a few weeks? Damn supernatural beings and their mates, I mentally cursed.

Alice laughed as she watched my emotions flicker in my eyes, "Oh, honey, don't fret too much! You might chase a girl off. Look, I know that you aren't going to feel comfortable jumping into a serious relationship. I understand that, so I'm willing to take it slow. I won't pressure you into anything. In fact, I'm just happy that I can be with you."

She took my hands in hers and began stroking the tops of my hands with her thumbs. I relaxed and decided to intertwine our fingers. Her cool hands fit in mine so perfectly that it made me feel that we were built for each other. It just felt right. There was no other way to put it. There was a certain electricity to it. Papa G once told me that he felt an odd electricity when he and Papa D began their relationship. If Lauren felt the same with Leah, then maybe we did have mates after all.

I watched as Alice brought our hands up to her mouth before opening up our hands to kiss my palms gingerly. It was the smallest of gestures, but it felt wonderful. I just smiled at her as her eyes spoke volumes. My heart pounded in my ears as she scooted so close that our legs were touching. She let go of my right hand and caressed my cheek.

She seemed to search my eyes for something I couldn't fathom, but it didn't feel overbearing, "I know that you may not understand the intensity of how I feel for you, but I am willing to earn that if you'll have me. Bella, I know that we're both not teenagers. I know that we're both old enough to understand that love is earned through trust and respect. I want to earn that with you, if you'll have me. May I court you?"

I didn't care if it was corny; I loved the way she spoke to me. It was so intense, but also subtle. I can tell that she's been waiting for this moment for a long time. In a family full of mated vampires, she must have felt unbearable loneliness at times. She didn't have to admit that for me to see it. This moment took an unseen weight off of her shoulders. Who was I to deny my destiny anyway?

I grinned at my raven haired beauty, "I'd very much like that."

Her eyes went ablaze with such admiration as she kissed my left palm again. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. Her breath tickled my skin as she sighed into the crook of my neck, causing my hairs to stand at attention. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in her cinnamon and vanilla scent. Ah, I could really get use to this. I could feel her breathe in my scent as well, "You've just made me the happiest girl in the continental U.S., Bells."

I smiled and kissed her clothed shoulder, "I agree wholeheartedly."

My body vibrated as she giggled, "I'm glad you approve," She then slowly pulled away enough to lock eyes with me, "Now; I know that I'm willing to go slow with you, but I'd be lying if I said that didn't have the overwhelming urge to kiss you right now."

I laughed as I felt my cheeks burn as blood rushed into them, "I don't think you'll frighten me off with a kiss, Tink."

She scrunched her nose before licking her lips as she began to lean forward, "I'm really going to have to get use to that name, aren't I, Bells?"

I smirked as I began to meet her half way, "Oh, come on. You know you love it."

Our lips touched every so gingerly. Her flavor of cinnamon and vanilla exploded onto my tongue. There was no lust or urgency, it was so perfectly simple. It was Divine intervention in its purest form. Bliss, is what I'll settle on. It took everything decent in me to not moan into her mouth. Her scent was all over me, too. My closed eyes rolled into the back of my head as she threaded her hands through my hair. I gripped onto her shoulders before feeling her pull away slightly.

With my eyes still closed, I felt her peck my nose before rubbing her own nose against mine, "Now that was better than my vision. They just didn't do it justice," Her breath blew against my lips as she spoke.

I opened my eyes to greet hers, "Bliss is what I was thinking."

She leaned back a little more to watch me as I regained my composure. Her smirk was quite telling as she took me in, "Are you going to be able to take it slow? I think I've gone and got you all flustered."

"You underestimate my will-power, Tink. Now... I hate to ruin the moment, but what is your family going to do when they find out we're dating?" I felt bad, but her siblings still hadn't earned my trust yet.

She just shrugged it off, "They all know of my visions now, so they'll have to deal. Besides, Esme and Carlisle are just ecstatic that I've found my mate, as are the Denalis. This time I mean it when I say you have nothing to worry about."

I smiled as I took her right hand and began fiddling with one of her rings, "I believe you. There's one other thing I have to discuss with you. I'll start the change at some point in time in the next twenty-four hours."

She lifted my head with her left index finger and let it linger under my chin. Her eyes searched mine as she spoke, "I'll be here for what ever you need me for. You won't chase me off, and I will not judge you. I know that you had this forced onto you, and I'll do what ever is in my power to ease some of your burden."

She was proving to know exactly what to say to me when I began to question myself. I quickly leaned forward to capture her lips. I sighed into the kiss when I felt her smile. The things this girl was doing to me…

I pulled away from her, but remained close, "It'll get tough, beginning with a temperamentally attitude, as well as the physical changes I told you about. The full moon is on Thursday, so Lauren and I will stay home where we won't be tempted to hurt anyone."

"Then I'll be here to lend a hand, okay?" She placed her left hand on my cheek again, which I leaned into.

I closed my eyes as her thumb stroked my cheek, revealing in her touch, "We have some methods that make the actual change a little less traumatic, not to mention it keeps us weak so we don't feel the need to tear things apart. We'll know who we are and who the people around us are, but it can be difficult to control our impulses. At sunrise, we'll shift back."

"I understand. How do you guys stay where you are when you've shifted?" She gazed into my eyes.

"It's taken a lot of practice, but we can now stay in and around our house during the full moon. As long as we drink blood before hand, we don't feel the need to go kill something. Romantic, huh?" I chuckled at how dark the conversation had gotten.

She flashed a smile at me as she laughed, "Don't worry, Bells. I'm here to stay. Besides, I can be a bit morbid, too."

I chuckled, turning my head to kiss her palm a second later, "Well, you'll have to show your morbid side more often because I'm curious."

She smirked at me, "I'll keep that in mind."

Even though it all came out of nowhere, I couldn't be more than happy now that Alice and I were in the beginnings of our relationship. She understood my ongoing struggle, and it didn't frighten her off. She seemed to be full of an affection and love that I've longed for. It felt good to say that I now have the possibility of having everything I've ever wanted; loving and devoted parents, a bad-ass sister who never leaves my side, and now I have an awesome girlfriend. Assuming I survive the full moon, I might have to thank the Fates for making my sister and I Lycans.

* * *

**A/N: Now, you can thank my friend, Lisa (who also motivated me to write this story), for me putting Alice and Bella together in this chapter. I was originally going to wait, but she made me see that this wouldn't be rushing it. So, here you are! The beginnings of Bellice! All in all, I like the chapter. But, I'm more curious what you guys think. Was it rushed? Too unrealistic? Not enough of Alice and Bella? It's not up to me, but I think it's a good start.**

**Until next chapter, my friends…**


	10. Chapter X: Changes

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**I'm glad that none of you thought I rushed into putting Alice and Bella together. I had my doubts there for a minute, but you all proved me wrong. Anyway, for future reference and slight repetition, I don't have a Beta. I do proof read the hell out of each chapter, but I'm only human. I make mistakes, I miss things. If anyone sees any mistakes, point it out. Some of you have, and I'm grateful for it. I do go back and edit the chapters if there is a mistake; I'm a perfectionist! So, let me know if any mistakes are there, and I'll fix them. Anyway, on with the show! **

* * *

**Chapter X: Changes**

Alice and I fell into a long conversation as we sat contently on our log. There was no awkwardness between us, only understanding and honesty. I felt so comfortable with her. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. We moved seamlessly from one topic to the next; she loved learning new things about me, as I enjoyed learning about her. We were both adults, but I wanted her to earn that love from me. I think she knew that that was a given. There was no griping or pushing, she simply wanted to make me comfortable. Nothing made me happier than her understanding of me wanting to take it slow. We hadn't touched more on the topic of the full moon, but Alice didn't seem too concerned about it. She appeared to accept what I was and moved on. I was relieved that she wasn't bothered by me being a Lycan; not that I thought she would, being a vampire and all.

Once evening began to fall, I began to feel painful muscle cramps and twitches; the beginning of the change. It wasn't enough to have me doubling over, but I did wince and groan. During the start of each change, my muscles would harden, tighten, and stretch, preparing my body for the full moon. It was uncomfortable. This happened simultaneously with the formation of my inch-long talons and the lengthening of my canniness. I could tell by the numbing pain in my fingertips that my talons had already begun taking form. I knew that in the next few days, my control over my temper and instincts would be tested.

Alice looked concerned as she watched my tense posture as my muscles began their shift. I gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm use to it. Besides, this is only the start of the change. It'll get worse as the full moon gets closer."

"Does your sister shift when you do?" She asked trying to get my mind off of the slight pain I felt.

I winced as I felt the muscles in my torso shift, "We were infected around the same time. Its bad enough dealing with one Lycan, now add two into the mix and we could really do some damage. We've been lucky so far, but the thought snapping completely reminds us to stay in control of our instincts. And believe me when I say that it's so hard not to give in."

I sighed as my muscles began to relax, at least for the moment. This wouldn't last, and I knew that I had to enjoy the moments when my body was between its reconfiguring. My throat was dry, so I swallowed to relieve the feeling. When I tasted blood, I knew that my fangs were growing in. I frowned as I licked away the blood around my teeth, the iron taste of my own blood hitting my taste buds a second later.

Alice watched me in a mixture of curiosity and horror. She reached out to hold my hands, which I took solace in. My hands ached as my talons halted their transformation. Alice gripped my fingers with her cool hands to help ease some pain. I was grateful for that.

"Your hands numb some of the pain. It's nice," I smiled at her.

Her gold eyes swan with affection as she looked into my eyes, "That's what I'm here for. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine for a few hours, at least. It's when my face starts to change that I'll be in more pain. Until then, I'll be okay." I brought her hands to my lips softly. After I kissed her hands, I pressed them against my cheeks.

She ran an index finger across my skin as she followed my movements, "How about we go inside? Maybe a fire will help you relax better."

"That sounds nice," And it really did, especially with my new girlfriend resting up against me.

She stood up, bringing me with her as she did. I let go of one of her hands as we strolled up to my house. Alice intertwined our fingers as we crossed the threshold into the warm home. After we entered the sitting room, I sat down on the couch facing the fireplace as Alice began to fiddle with the ignition. After a bright spark, the fire started to slowly consume the cherry wood logs. The sweet smell of the wood filled the room as Alice sat down next to me.

I sighed as I laced our hands together, resting my head on her shoulder contently, "A perfect way to forget about the troubles of being a Lycan. Thank you, Tink."

I felt her shift before her cool lips pressed against the top of my head, "I just want to make sure you're change is as stress-free as I can make it," She murmured into my hair.

We sat like that for hours, idly chatting as the fire roared on. Late in the evening we heard Lauren walk Leah out before heading back to her room. I assume Lauren heard Alice and me in the sitting room and decided to give us privacy. Eventually, Alice dragged herself away from me when I grew tired. I kissed her goodnight before heading upstairs. I noticed Lauren's door was open as I walked toward my room.

She was lying on her bed with her hoodie on. I decided to see how she was, "Hey, Laurie. How was the talk?" I asked as I leaned against her doorframe.

She turned her head toward me and smiled, "I could get use to this. Why don't you come in? I overheard you and Alice a little while ago."

She gave me a cheeky smile. I chuckled and pushed myself off the doorframe and hopped on her bed. Lauren rested against the headboard as I sat cross-legged to face her, "Well, Alice confessed that I'm her soul-mate."

When Lauren smirked, I honestly felt my heart well up with joy, "So, I was right all along, huh? Maybe the Little Pixie isn't the only physic around here?"

I patted her knee as I giggled, "Alright, you win. But we're taking it slow. What about you and Leah?"

Lauren's smile was all I needed to see, "We're in the same boat as you and Alice." I noticed her elongated fangs as she smiled. I figured that she had already begun the changes as I had, but I wondered if she told Leah.

"Does Leah know about the changes?" I asked softly.

Lauren began to play with the string on her hoodie before she sighed, "Yeah, and I can tell she's all worried about it, too. She offered to help out, which I thanked her for, but I'm worried about her reaction when we wolf out."

I frowned as I saw my sister doubt herself. Leaning down into her sight range, I locked eyes with her, "Hey, you're her Imprint. If you doubt if she'll stay, I can tell you that Leah will be in your life forever."

I reached out to embrace my sister, which she received graciously. I held onto her tightly as she struggled to relax. Lauren still had troubles during the change, and it was more evident now than ever before. I stayed with her until she forgot her problems and was beaming with joy over Leah. Sleep began to overtake us, so I wished her pleasant dreams and walked into my own bedroom to let slumber take me.

…

Sunday held little significance as Lauren and I lounged around the house. Both Leah and Alice were busy with their own things, so we hung out with Papa G and D. Both of them were ecstatic over the news of Alice, even going to the extent of allowing her and Leah over any time they pleased. As the day went on, our changes continued to flourish. The muscle shifts had me feeling feverish and irritable. Once that started, my sister and I left for our rooms.

We both knew by know that once the mood shifts began, it was best to be by ourselves. I started to plan out how I'd hide my talons. I guess I could just have my hands folded or in a hoodie. That always seemed to work. The only issue that Lauren and I had was our faces. Our features would take on more canine characteristics as we neared Thursday. A hoodie would cover up some of my face, but gym would still be an obstacle. I wonder if Alice could convince Carlisle to make Lauren and I doctor notes for the week? I'd have to ask her tomorrow.

I collapsed on my bed to make an attempt to sleep, which I knew would be fruitless around the full moon. Our instincts desired to maim and devour. This desire was always in our subconscious, but it became far more vivid in our dreams around the full moon. Eventually, our instincts would become more acute when we were awake, which was when our control diminished considerably.

I let out a long sigh as my eyes grew heavy, nervously awaiting the horrors my dreams would impose on me…

…

I shot up out of my bed gasping for air as cold sweat dampened my body. I trembled uncontrollably as the memoirs of tearing into my human friends still grasped at my eyelids. All night, I had been plagued by nightmares of hunting down Angela and my fellow classmates. My stomach churned violently with the blood bath still fresh in my mind. I had to take several deep breaths to combat the urge to vomit before I could even get up.

When I was calm enough, I swung my legs off of my bed and got up. The dull grey and blue of the morning sky illuminated the halls as I stumbled into the bathroom. I stood under the showerhead with my arms braced against the wall. The nightmares gave me a perverse pleasure that disgusted me. I knew that it was the Lycan instinct and not my own feelings, but I couldn't help the shame I felt.

I dried off before taking a look at myself in the mirror. My skin was noticeably paler, which brought out the bags under my eyes. This I could deal with, but the point to my ears was harder to conceal. I let my wet hair down to hide the points and went to get dressed.

Papa G was already downstairs with our remedy awaiting. He produced the syringe with a grimace, "I truly don't like seeing this stuff hurt you girls, but if it's what keeps your instincts a little less frantic, then I'll comply."

I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the fire that was about to ignite in my veins, "It is what it is, Papa G. Besides, we only take a small dose of wolfsbane to dull the instincts. It hurts like hell, but could you imagine what a full syringe of this stuff would do to us?"

He sighed before giving me a stiff nod. Releasing a deep breath, I pushed up the sleeve of my hoodie. I slapped my arm a few times to get my vein to become visible. With a shaky hand, I punctured the skin and injected the serum into my body. I contorted fiercely before collapsing onto my knees. I felt like my insides were burning, slowly being consumed by the wolfsbane. All I could do to prevent myself from screaming was bite into my bottom lip. I groaned in pain as blood hit my tongue.

Papa G's bone-crushing embrace was all that stopped me from throwing myself about. The wolfsbane eventually became diluted in my bloodstream, taking the fire with it. I took a couple of shaky breaths to regain my composure. Lauren entered the kitchen as Papa G helped me to the kitchen table. She groaned as she saw us, "Wolfsbane again?"

My vision was unfocussed, but I smiled weakly at her, "Oh, fun times for all."

"Let's get this fucking shit over with," She growled as Papa G fixed her syringe together.

I watched on as Lauren administered the wolfsbane. Her reaction mirrored my own in every way. She flailed about before collapsing to the floor. Papa G helped restrain her as the wolfsbane pumped through her veins. Eventually, she chose to be stubborn and stand on her own free will.

She sat down across from me before grinning, "Fucking better than sex, huh B?" She announced sarcastically.

I breathed out a small laugh as Papa G's chuckle filled the room. I turned to see him brewing his vervain, "Joining us in our self-induced torture, I see?"

Papa G used another syringe to extract the liquid, "I may not need another dosage right now, but I refuse to let you girls do this alone."

He injected himself, struggling to keep his composure as the vervain coursed through his body. I didn't like to see either of my dads in pain, but I really appreciated what he was doing. He never needed to prove himself to us, but he did it anyway. Hell, so did Papa D. Model parents, I tell you!

We tried to eat breakfast, but the wolfsbane diminished our appetite. With half-full stomachs, we trotted over to the Audi after Papa G left for school. I felt strong enough to drive, which was a relief to Lauren. Like I said, her patience was at a bare minimal around the full moon. She'd personify road-rage if she got behind the wheel right now.

When we entered the school parking lot, Lauren threw her hood up to conceal her ears. I located Alice's Porsche and parked next to it. Tink and her siblings started gathering around the Audi before Lauren and I exited. Terrible thoughts played in my head as I glanced at my classmates. I had to take a minute to calm my instincts before leaving the car. Alice noticed my slight change in appearance and embraced me gently.

"How are you doing?" She whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent to help calm the murderous thoughts, "I'm hanging in there, Tink."

She gave me a chaste kiss before stepping away. Lauren patted over to us with a grimace on her face, "Having Leah here would make my life so much easier right now. I'm already enjoying the vision of tearing Stacy McBitch apart," She growled under her breath as she began to eye the blond from across the parking lot.

I was about to help my sister relax when Alice pulled her into a friendly hug. Lauren seemed to appreciate my pixie's caring embrace, which made me smile. I was just happy that they were getting off so well. Alice reached out and yanked me into the embrace. She ran a soothing hand in circles on my back, which I assume she did to Lauren as well.

"Lauren, I'm here for both of you. So are all of my siblings. We understand the difficulty of fighting your instincts. If you need anything, you can count on us," She informed us with solidarity.

I wrapped my free hand around Lauren's waist for support. I knew that this was tough for her. I saw it as my duty to make sure she could do this without incident. It was my guarantee to her before we moved to Forks, and one that I'd take to the grave if necessary.

Lauren rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, "I'd make a rude comment about some of your siblings, but that'd by the temperamentalness talking. So, thank you. And I do really mean it when I say it."

"I know you do, Lauren," Alice pulled away from the impromptu group hug, but stayed by me to interlace our fingers, "Just try and relax, and stay by your sister until Friday. Rosalie agreed to transfer to your German class, so she'll be there if you need any help."

I turned my head to spot Rosalie walking up to us, no sense of uncertainty in sight. Maybe she's seen reason after all. What better way to earn our trust than to stand with us during the full moon? I'll give her credit for her selfless act.

The blond stopped beside Lauren and gave her a reassuring smile, "Whatever you need, name it and I'll do what I can to help."

Rosalie's new found attitude impressed me. Lauren seemed to appreciate her offer as well. She smirked at the blond beauty, "I knew we could work things out."

We all parted ways minutes later to get to class. Lauren and I stuck to each other's sides like glue. It frightened me how appealing my human companions began to smell. It had been a long time since we were in enclosed spaces with humans around the full moon that I hadn't remembered how _good_ they smelled during our change. The tantalizing look of their flesh had my mouth watering at the prospect of tearing into it… Wait, I've never thought of that before.

The urge to tear into someone started to grow as we marched through the halls. I tugged Lauren closer to me as I began to realize that my control was about to be seriously tested. To my surprise, Lauren seemed to be handling the smell far better than I was. She eyed me with concern as I grew tense.

In all of our morning classes, it became all too apparent that Lauren's control over not eating our friends far outmatched mine. I felt physically ill at the thought of biting into one of my friends crossed my mind. I couldn't even speak, that's how bad the temptation was! Lauren had to claim I was sick and act as my interpreter. It'd almost be comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

Lunch was even more worrisome because of the heavy human populace gathered together. I had decided it'd be best to sit at Alice's table so I didn't jump anyone.

Alice knotted her brows together when she saw how tense I was. I leaned heavily into her to make some last ditch effort to regain some control. Alice didn't seem to mind as she pulled me into her. Lauren took one of my hands to offer support, which I knew I needed terribly.

"You don't look so good, Bella," I heard Edward say from across the table.

Yeah, that'd be the simple way to put it. I chuckled as I focused my vision on the grey lunch table, "I think I overestimated my control," I grunted through my teeth.

With my free hand, I started to claw at the painted wood. It was all I could do to not focus on the instinct to kill. Alice immediately grabbed my hand and began stroking it. The gesture helped reign in some of the tension I felt. I tried to tune the sounds around me out, until I heard my name. My ears perked up when I placed Stacy Monique's nasally voice.

"Oh my God, I knew she liked girls! That freak stays over there for now on," Stacy griped, most likely to her posse.

I growled under my breath almost involuntarily. Alice gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance. Thankfully, I ignored the words. It helped to hear Jessica and Angela come to my defense. I heard Angela scoff first, "Give me a break, Stacy. Bella hasn't done anything to you."

"You've never complained about Jasper and Edward. Besides, she's my friend," Jessica scolded.

I heard Stacy huff, "Whatever. Her whole family sickens me! I don't want her disease at this table anymore. Keep your _friend_ away, got that?"

All I felt at that moment was rage. I was about to fucking charge the bitch, but Lauren and Alice held me down as inconspicuously as they could. I wanted to snarl at them, but the logical part of my brain realized that they just prevented a senseless murder. I grasped the last bit of control I had and tuned everything out. I dropped my head on the table, attempting to put myself in a mental box.

My hood covered my face, but I knew that Alice had just laid her head beside mine, "Jessica and Angela just defended you again. Try and focus on the friendship you have with them, okay? Don't think about that bigot and her words."

I stayed like that for a while, trying to expel my Lycan instincts. Alice helped Lauren walk me to Biology before the lunch period ended. Once we entered the room, Papa G dropped the pen he'd been writing with when he noticed our presence. He rushed over to me, but kept his voice low, "Bells, what's going on? Are you okay?"

I peered into his eyes and tried not to worry him. I did choose to tell him the truth, though, "I'm just having a difficult time." My voice was meek, but he heard me.

"Her control has been waning all day. I don't know how she's held on this long," Lauren informed him as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

Alice squeezed my hand in comfort, "I'm not seeing anything in the near future, but I don't enjoy watching her suffer this way. What do we do?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor as Papa G began to look around the still empty classroom, "I think we need to get you home, Bells."

I shook my head vigorously, "No, if I can't do this now, how will I complete the rest of the year? Please, Dad, let me at least try to stay the rest of the day."

I pleaded with him when I raised my head. I needed to do this, I had to! The only reason we moved to Forks was so we could finish high school. If I couldn't be around humans now, I doubt I could be in the near future.

Papa G studied my appearance before searching my eyes. He eventually sighed, "Alright, but if you even feel the slightest bit of urge to snap, I want you to tell me. You're immortal, my dear. You have plenty of time to gain control over your senses. Remember, you've only been inflicted for five years. You shouldn't expect complete control over your instincts right now; it'll take time. It took me one hundred years to gain control over my own instincts after I was turned."

I smiled thankfully at him, "Thank you, Dad. I give you my word that if I can't make it through this class, I'll tell Lauren and we'll go home."

That seemed to ease Papa G's mind a little. He nodded and headed back to his desk. Lauren walked over to our table as Alice turned me around to face her. She placed a hand on my cheek, "If you need me, just decide on it. I'll get a vision, okay? Be strong, Bells."

I nodded before she kissed me. I moaned quietly as her sweet taste hit my tongue. We lingered there for a moment, only breaking apart when we heard other students begin to pile in. I retreated to my desk, just before Edward entered the room. His concerned look was actually appreciated.

He took his spot and gave me a small, red ball. It took me a moment to realize that it was a stress ball. I raised my brows at him, causing him to shrug, "I don't know if it'll help, but Jasper originally used this when he had tough days. It's certainly no cure all, but he said that it was something to focus on, at the very least."

I took the squishy ball from him. Its texture was awkward, but it was the thought that made me smile, "Thank you, Edward. And tell that to Jasper for me, okay?"

He nodded as Papa G began the class. I did my best to pay attention. The low number of humans, plus the open windows made everything far more bearable than lunch. For the most part, I just focused on squeezing the ball instead of on my notes. I'm sure Papa G would forgive me. And, to my shock, the stress ball actually worked. Like Edward said, it was only a distraction, but it was a welcome one.

Once the bell rang, I decided that I could at least try gym out. On the way out of class, Papa G handed Lauren and me two doctor's notes. I looked at the notes, confused as to how Papa G got them. He just smiled, "Esme dropped them off when I got here today. I thanked her for you two, but you may want to do it yourselves in the near future. Oh, and these last the rest of the week."

Apparently, Mrs. Cullen was really trying hard to win us over. I never had an issue with her, or even Carlisle for that matter, but I didn't completely trust her, either. Now, however, I may want to rethink that. I thanked Edward for the stress ball again as we parted in the halls. Once Lauren and I got to the gymnasium, we presented Coach Clapp with our notes. He nodded and had us relax on the bleachers.

I knew that I would have snapped in the locker room. All those sweaty humans in one cramped location? Yeah, not good! I felt terrible to think of them as a snack, but my instincts were fighting for control of my mind. I've slipped up and thought of them as food, though I knew better than that. I tried not to beat myself up over it.

Lauren wrapped an arm around my shoulder after we took our places on the bleachers, "Hey, you can do it, B. You're better at this than me. I've got faith in ya."

I leaned into my sister as I started to feel the fatigue over the battle for control with my instincts, "I'm trying Laurie, I really am. I never considered that I'd have it this tough. All I can think about is ripping something apart."

I sighed as Lauren began to rub soothing circles on my back. My head felt pressurized as the logical and instinctual sides of my brain battled. I dropped my head onto my sister's shoulder and closed my eyes. It was all I could do to regain control. I didn't want to think about the temptations around me. The best thing I could do to distract myself was recite O Canada in my head, in repeat, and in English and French. At least it was better than my previous thoughts.

I felt the bleachers shake slightly as someone joined us. I squinted my eyes to see that Emmett had plopped down beside me, "How're you doing, Bella?"

I gave him a weird half-shrug as an answer. He chuckled and turned his head to watch the rest of the class, "That good, huh? Well, looks like we have open gym today, so consider me company."

I smiled as I closed my eyes again. During the remainder of the period, Lauren and Emmett would talk back in forth with every intention to try not to disturb me. The two of them seemed to hit it off well, at least until Emmett made a quip about the shifters. Even then, Laurie just growled at him, causing him to laugh and apologize. He also told us that he had Papa G's Biology class last period, which he took pride in now that he's made it his duty to annoy our Papa G. That at least got me to laugh, taking in the distraction with glee.

When gym let out, Lauren struggled to leave my side, afraid that I wouldn't make it to class without an incident. I reminded her of the faith she had in me and that I'd focus on nothing but the stress ball. She reluctantly agreed, allowing me to begin the trek towards art class. Even though I continued to have faith in my self-control, I all but dragged my feet down the hallway. I was lost in thought about the events of the day. Today had been trying, and I still had fifty-five more minutes before I could go home and drink a blood bag. That would kill some of the urges I was having.

Everything still smelled so good, but I pulled myself together. I could do this!

I was completely lost in my thoughts when someone shoved me, and shoved me fucking hard. If it wasn't for my great balance, I'd be on the floor right now. I whipped around to see Stacy Monique and a member of her Bitch Squad prancing away and cackling. I griped the stress ball so hard it popped, sending the plastic beans to the floor. I growled quietly as the head cheerleader looked back at me, "Keep out of my way, freak."

I glared at her from under my hood, "How about _you_ watch where you're fucking walking, airhead!" I damn near snarled at the girl.

Stacy had the fucking nerve to stare at me, stupefied, "Um, excuse me, bitch, but maybe you should take that thing off your head. Next time, you'll move when I walk down the halls."

"You're an ignorant child, you know that? If it isn't about you, it isn't important at all. Not everyone is going to grovel at your fucking feet! Maybe, if people like you didn't exist, the world would be better off!" I couldn't control what I was saying. The instincts were in full swing now.

Stacy marched on up to me without a care in the world. The action itself was enough to make me lash out. I didn't though. I glared at her defiantly as she tried to use her height to intimidate me, "Alright, Miss Goth. I've tried to make Jess and Angela see that you and your sister are poison, but they didn't listen. I mean, look at you! You're pathetic. All that black helps you coupe with the world, huh? Woe is me, right? Well, how about you and your fucking queer dads go back to Canada. Oh, and take your little dyke with you."

My last resolve snapped as Stacy strutted away from me. I dug my talons into my hands causing blood to ooze down my fingers as I glared a target into Stacy's head. Question me and my family? Insult my Alice? Who the fuck does she think she is?! Stupid insignificant whore thinks she knows me? I'll fucking give her something to remember me by.

I saw red as I lounged for the stuck up fashionista. With the last bit of rational thought in my head gone, all I cared about was tearing this girl apart…

* * *

**A/N: I split this chapter into two parts because of its length. That being said, the next chapter will take us right into the full moon. I didn't do that here because I wanted to draw out Bella's loss of control to her Lycan instincts. She overestimated her control over them, mistakenly believing that Lauren had more control issues due to her past. This is all Bella acting without thinking, hence why Alice didn't see anything. Who knows, maybe Alice won't she what's about to happen, or maybe she'll stop Bella just in time?**

**Just to throw it out there, I didn't like writing the homophobic slurs. It really disgusted me to do so. As someone who is proudly part of the LGBT community, I find these kinds of insults downright degrading, and serve no place in society. However, Bella needed a trigger object, and Stacy was the one to do it. It had to be something insulting enough to get Bella to snap, so there you have it.**

**Well, I don't believe I have anything else to say. Until next time, peeps…**


	11. Chapter XI: Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**Here's what we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

**Chapter XI: Full Moon**

I collided with Stacy, slamming her body into the lockers with a sickening thud. She yelped in pain as she slid to the floor. Her little friend grabbed me from behind in a feeble attempt to stop my attack. I growled, thrashing my body violently and forcing the girl to the linoleum floor. Before she could intervene again, I yanked her to her feet only to chuck her into a metal locker, knocking her unconscious. I grinned darkly as Stacy started to get to her feet. I stalked over to her, like a predator would her prey. The deserted hallways meant that Stacy was at my mercy. I doubt I had any left to show her.

The very idea of ripping into her sent me on could-nine. The logical part of my brain was now subservient to my dominant Lycan instincts. I hovered over Stacy as she pushed herself to her feet.

She glared at me and spat, "You're so fucking dead!"

She swung her right fist at me, which I caught easily with my left hand. I grinned at the horrified expression that etched into her face. Faster than she could blink, I grabbed her throat and shoved her back into the lockers with enough force to dent the metal. She gasped as I lifted her off the ground with ease. She struggled and began to claw at my arm, but I held her firmly.

I tightened my grip on her throat, digging my talons into her skin as I did. Blood slowly began to ooze down my fingernails. Seeing her face begin to turn a light blue, I threw her to the floor. Her body flopped against the ground as she gasped for air. Watching her wither around on the ground activated my hunting instincts. I had no control over myself now. She looked akin to prey as she began to crawl away from me. I darted after her, grabbing her belt a tossing her into the cement wall. Her cries of pain did nothing to quell my instincts to inflict more pain on her.

I pounced on top on her, pinning her to the floor. When she took a breath to scream, I quickly covered her mouth. She shook her head free enough to bite into my hand, breaking the skin. I growled a yanked her upper body up, only to slam her into the floor again. I snarled at my weakened prey as I raised my clawed hand to rip into her pretty face.

I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me before they hauled me off of my prey. I thrashed about and snarled viciously, trying to free myself from the intruder. It was all to no avail, as the intruder's grip did not waver. It was then that a familiar scent hit my nostrils; cinnamon and vanilla. It registered in my brain immediately as I recognized Alice's scent. I ceased struggling, forcing my instincts back into their cage.

"Relax Bella, just relax. Take a deep breath. Come back to me," Her beautiful voice whispered into my ear, soothing my beast

I did as she said. It was then that the shock of what I just did became apparent to me. I gasped as I saw Stacy lying on the ground with Papa G knelling next to her. She had bruises forming on her exposed skin and puncture wounds on her neck form my talons. I was vaguely aware of what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. Tears began to fill my eyes as I took in the scene before me, "Oh God! What have I done?!"

Alice shushed me as Papa G turned his head, "She'll be fine, Bella, but you need to leave. I can handle the rest from here."

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked with her arms still wrapped firmly around me.

Papa G turned his attention back to Stacy, "I'm going to make Stacy and her friend forget the whole incident."

Alice began to slowly retreat from the scene, "You can do that?"

Papa G sighed heavily, "It's called Suggestion, a sort of mind trick, I guess you could say. All of my species can do it once we learn how. I just don't like to use it, if it can be avoided. Now, please get Bella out of here. I'll send Lauren when I can."

Alice turned around with me still in her arms and jogged down the halls toward an exit. I felt so terrible with my actions that I just stayed in my own thoughts, quietly scolding myself. I should have left when I started to lose control, but I was too prideful. Now look what I've done…

Once we were outside, Alice reached into my pocket and retrieved the keys to the Audi, "I'll unlock the doors and leave the keys in the car so Lauren can get back home. No one will touch it, so don't worry," She walked me over to the passenger side of her Porsche, "Alight, sit tight for a second while I get your car all ready for Lauren."

She vanished, only to reappear in the driver's seat a second later. She revived the engine and fled the parking lot. I continued to sit in silence, finding it ironic that my instincts choose now to suddenly relax. I felt Alice's gaze more than once as we drove. She placed one of her hands on my thigh, gently squeezing it before taking one of my hands.

"I know that this may not help much, but this wasn't your fault." Her voice was soft, but so full of love and affection.

I frowned as I stared at the floor of her car, "I should have left when I started to lose control. Even that bitch wouldn't have deserved what I was about to do to her. I… I should have known better…"

The speed of the car slowed down considerably before stopping completely. I glanced up to see that we were already at my house. I heard the engine cease before Alice turned toward me. She reached out with her free hand to turn my face toward her. I could see the sympathy and understanding in her eyes as she studied me.

"I know that this is hard for you, and I understand that you'll only feel worse as the week goes on. I just want to tell you that I've been in your position more than once, only I've actually killed innocent humans. It was so hard to accept what I did, but I choose to use the experience as a lesson. We may be predators and we may have the instinct to kill, but we can atone for those tragedies by vowing to gain better control over ourselves," She paused to lean closer to me, "I can tell you that Stacy will be fine. Whatever Gabriel has done will make her forget the whole incident. He's even made sure that Stacy leaves you and your sister alone. It may not make you feel completely better, but know that your control is stronger than you think."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I leaned into her touch, "How do you know my control is stronger than I think? I was about to maim the girl."

She sighed softly before answering, "If I hadn't been there to restrain you, you still wouldn't have hurt her further. You would have stalled long enough to regain some control, and you would have fled the school. I stopped you because you needed to know that you do have more control than you think. I don't want you to punish yourself, Bella. I want you to recognize that, even though your control is not as great as you want it to be, you still are strong enough to fight your instincts. Never forget that."

I launched myself at her lips, kissing her with passion. A few tears of frustration and relief streaked down my cheeks. Alice pulled away, only to wipe away my tears and kiss me again. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Although I still felt like shit for losing control and attacking Stacy, regardless of if she deserved to be smacked around or not, Alice knew the right things to say and do to make me feel better. Not to mention that her words were quite true as well.

We broke apart, but remained close. Alice's cool breath tickled my lips, "How about I get you inside?"

I gave her a nod, "As long as you'll stay with me."

"Bells, I'll always be with you," She told me before leaving the car.

She appeared to open my door, offering her hand as I went to exit the vehicle. We walked into my house holding hands. I had her sit in the living room as I got a blood bag out of the freezer. I didn't know if drinking human blood around her would bother her or not, so I didn't want to risk upsetting her. She seemed to understand and gave me a reassuring smile before I left the room. I grabbed a blood bag from the freezer and popped it into the microwave for thirty seconds. It never really mattered to me if the blood was warmed to 100 degrees because I would drink it regardless. Having it slightly warm was just preferred.

I took the bag out and opened the small knob at the bottom before starting to drink from it. Once the irony crimson liquid hit my taste buds, my instincts became instantly satisfied. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I greedily drank from bag. The thick liquid quenched all my murderous desires, it always did. Human blood was what my instincts really begged for; killing was only a bonus or a means to an end. In that way, we were more like Papa G's type of vampire, which makes sense because we're closely related to his species.

Once I was done with the bag, I discarded it in the garbage and wiped the blood off my lips. I took my hood off before joining Alice back in the living room. She smiled at me when I sat down, instantly drawing me into her arms.

She pressed her lips to my neck briefly before whispering in my ear, "Are you feeling better?"

I sighed contently at her contact, "Yes, much better."

She hummed to herself and held me a little tighter. I snuggled into her, reveling in the affection she was showing me. Even though I had yet to fall in love with her, I knew that I was beginning to, and this didn't bother me one bit. She continued to show me how deeply she cared for me, and I wasn't about to tell her to stop.

After an hour of sitting on the couch, I heard the Audi come up the driveway. Lauren entered the house looking almost in a frantic like state as she searched for me. Once she spotted me on the couch with Alice, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! I'm sure I broke the speed limit rushing back home once Papa G told me what happened. How are you doing?" She took a seat on the couch opposite from us.

"I'm okay now," I tried to reassure my sister, "How's Stacy doing?"

Lauren scoffed at the mention of my tormentor, "Well, the bitch will be fine. I doubt she'll give us grief anymore, since Papa G Suggested that she'd forget her issues with us. She's got a few bruises and wounds, but nothing too serious."

I nodded, a slight grimace gracing my features, "I don't think I'll be able to get through the rest of the week without an incident."

"Do you think you should try more of the wolfsbane?" Lauren asked reluctantly.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, we really don't know what more wolfsbane would do to us. Alice, does your father know anything about the Lycanthrope infection that Papa G might not?"

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Do you want me to ask him about an absence note for the week for you?" She inquired as she interlaced our fingers.

"Yeah, if it's not too much to ask," I laid my head back against her shoulder.

She kissed my forehead, "No, silly, it's no bother at all," Alice then turned to my sister, "How are you doing with your instincts?"

"Well, I don't know if it'll last up to Thursday, but I'm good right now." Lauren answered thoughtfully.

We sat there for the next few hours, talking about the upcoming days and forming some sort of plan. Papa D came up from his study to check on me. He was extremely concerned, but showed his faith in my control by stating that Stacy must have been what set me off. I guess I could agree with him. If I hadn't run into Stacy, I would have gotten to art. Alice would have done everything she could to help me reign in my instincts, and I would have left school without incident. Still, I didn't want to continue with school this week. Attacking Stacy left me startled. I needed to take some time to regain my strength over my instincts while I was away from humans.

Papa G came home and confirmed that Stacy would be okay. I told him that I wasn't confident enough to complete the remainder of the week, which he understood. Alice mentioned that he should speak with Carlisle about Lycans and compare knowledge. Papa G seemed reluctant at first, but quickly decided that talking to his brother would be in my best interest. He would also talk with Beatrice to see if she knew anything as well.

Lauren decided that she'd go to class tomorrow, but would take Wednesday off to prepare for the full moon. At least she could pick up any assignments that I'd miss. Alice informed me that she'd visit me after school each day, and spend Thursday and Friday here. I was more than glad to hear that she'd be present during the full moon. It took a little weight off my chest.

Eventually, Leah came over to spend time with Lauren. After enjoying a few hours alone, they joined us out on the deck in the evening. Alice and Leah got along famously. They joked and chatted about being former enemies, as well as starting a serious discussion about getting the pack and the Cullens together to work out any differences. From what Leah explained, Jacob had convinced Sam to relax quite a bit. So much so that there was talk about a complete and trusting treaty being made with the Cullens. I was just happy that the threat of an angry shifter pack was greatly diminished.

When it was late, Lauren walked Leah out to her truck. I stayed in Alice's arms, not wanting her to leave, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She leaned in to kiss me, "I'll have to leave early, but yes, I'd love to."

After wishing everyone goodnight, I strolled upstairs with my girlfriend in tow. I offered her some of my clothes before getting ready in the bathroom. When I got back, Alice was looking through my bookcase and dressed in my black lounge pants and a grey tanktop. The sight of her in my clothes had my heart pumping faster. I guess it was my inner animal that was prideful of my scent being on her.

She turned her head to grin at me, "I really like your collection."

I grinned back, walking over to her and wrapping her in my arms, "I told you that I was a big reader, didn't I?"

She giggled, slowly walking me backward until my legs hit the bed. She gently pushed me on the bed and stood over me. I braced my arms behind me as I gazed up at her, "So, how do you want to do this? I know that you don't sleep, but do you want to lay with me? Or will that bore you?"

She crawled onto the bed, resting against my headboard before she patted the spot next to her, "I'll stay with you until the sun rises. And, I'll wake you before I leave, so I can kiss you good morning."

She gave me a smirk as I scooted over to her. She threw the covers around us before I switched off my lamp. She wrapped her arms around me lovingly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way her body molded with mine as we laid there. I hummed contently, "We should do this more often."

She gave me a lingering kiss, which I moaned into, before she rested her head on my shoulder, "We well."

Sleep came all too quickly that night, but I was just glad to spend it in Alice's arms.

…

Surprisingly, my nightmares didn't disturb my sleep. I was well rested when Alice woke me, like she said she would, to give me a good morning kiss before she departed to get ready for school. She promised to come by when her day was over. I fell back asleep just as I heard Lauren drag herself from her room to get ready. I woke up again during the early afternoon. Figuring that I might as well get up, I decided to hop into the shower. I felt my face beginning to ache once I got dressed. Before I headed downstairs, I took a quick look in the mirror.

Sharp ridges were present around my brow and nose. My fangs were a little more pronounced, as were my ears. My eyes were starting to change into their prominent highlight green. All in all, I looked very much not human right now. I wonder what Lauren did to cover up her face? I knew she had some colored contacts that she usually wore around the full moon in public. I just hoped she makes it through the day. I didn't want to doubt her, but I propped myself on a high pedestal when it came to my control, and look what happened to me. She'll make it, though. I have faith in her.

I lounged around for a while, casually sipping on a blood bag as I wandered downstairs to talk with Papa D. I talked with him as he worked on his history research. He had come along quite nicely since the basement was turned into his study. We chit-chatted about the Volturi and the Great Houses for a few hours, simply enjoying our father-daughter bonding time. I eventually ventured into silence while he worked. Guilt still warped my mind as I thought about yesterday's incident.

"What's wrong, my dear?" I was brought back to Earth by Papa D's concerned voice.

I shook my head, turning to give him a false smile so he didn't worry, "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Yes, there is. Something's bothering you. A parent can pick up on these things."

I knew he'd see that something was bothering me. Sighing, I met his eyes, "I feel terrible about what I did yesterday."

Papa D got up from his desk, and wrapped me in a hug, "Hey, you don't have to beat yourself up anymore. Stacy's fine, so all you must do is look at this as something to work on. Remember, I made far more mistakes before Gabriel came into my life. I've learned to recognize those mistakes, and focus on having better control of my thirst. It took time, but I got there. And, my dear, so will you." He pulled back to kiss my forehead.

I smiled appreciatively at him, "Thank you, Dad. It's just hard to move past it, that's all."

"I know, but remember that no matter how hard things get, we will always be here for you. I love you, Bells." He touched my cheek before moving back to his desk. I knew his was right, so I pushed my guilt to the back of my mind.

I trotted back upstairs to let him finish his work when I heard the sounds of Alice's Porsche and Lauren's Audi on the driveway. Lauren entered the house first, and like I guessed, she had her contacts in. I greeted my sister before Alice skipped over to me, greeting me with a kiss. Lauren mentioned that Stacy was absent at school, but figured that it was just the bug that was floating around. Leah came over not long after that, and we all decided to hang out with Papa G and D in the sitting room. It was a relaxing night in front of the fireplace. Both Alice and Leah stayed over that night.

Alice left early again Wednesday morning. It was another late day for me since I had little to do. Eventually, though, I did my bathroom duties and got dressed. Checking my face in the mirror again, I noticed that my ridges were even more pronounced. I now had obvious characteristics of a canine. My highlight green eyes peered back at me in the reflection like a spotlight. They were hauntingly bright, making me look all the more inhuman. I guess I'm lucky I'm not at school right now. I knew I should really buy some of those colored contacts.

Grumbling to myself about the slight pain in my back, I patted downstairs to grab a blood bag. The pain meant that my spine was starting to realign itself. It was one of the most painful parts of the change. My spine would pop and stretch as the full moon got closer. This was the last physical change I'd have to endure until the actual shift once the full moon rose.

Today went much the same way as yesterday, with the exception of Leah hanging out with us. She had already graduated high school the prior year, so she had a bit of free time during the week when she wasn't patrolling with the other shifters. Even though there was no immediate threat, the pack liked to make sure that there were no unknown vampires waltzing onto their lands. I thought it was a wise choice, considering that the dense woods could conceal about anything.

Alice came over around the same time she did yesterday. We all spent the next few hours in content, not thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Papa G watched us play Super Mario on the Wii that evening. He even joined in, which was highly amusing. Picture a one thousand year old vampire trying to get the hang of motion sensors while controlling a stereotypical Italian man who jumps on a weird turtle. Yeah, it was hilarious!

Leah and Alice stayed over again, not having to worry about leaving early or rushing out of the house. Alice snuggled up to me as we relaxed in bed. I enjoyed every moment of the serenity her company brought me. It took some of the tension out of what I knew was to come in twenty-four hours.

…

I woke up to a sharp pain in my spinal region. I winced before turning over to face my alarm clock. I frowned when I saw that I slept until almost noon. There was less than twelve hours before the shift. Alice's cool hands began to massage my back. I pressed into her touch, relaxing as her cool temperature numbed some of the pain.

I hummed as I enjoyed her actions, "That's always a nice way to wake up."

"I'm glad to hear it," She stopped her motions before she scooped closer and pressed her lips to the back of my neck, "Do you want to get up or stay in bed for a little longer?"

It was a hard call to make. I'd love to stay in bed all day, but I knew that it wouldn't be possible. I had to prepare myself for tonight. So, with a long stretch, I pushed myself into a sitting position, "I'll just enjoy the few hours I have before I have to start preparing. Let's get up."

Alice took a book from my shelf while I gathered clothes to change into after my shower. Thirty minutes later, I strolled into my room to see that Alice had finished the lengthy book. She grinned at my gawking, "Well, sometimes the reward of being a vampire are great, Bells!" She sang to me.

We walked downstairs to see Lauren and Leah already up and dressed. Alice gave me a quick kiss before dashing upstairs to do her own routine. I smiled at my sister and her girlfriend as I pounced on the couch, "Ready to get this day over with, Laurie?"

She gave me a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, you have no idea! I've already started on the blood bags. You should start on that soon."

I knew she was right. The more human blood we had in our systems, the more in control we were in our Lycan form. Before the full moon, we would usually drink up to three or four blood bags. If we drank less, we found it harder to control our instinct to hunt. Three bags was the bare minimal amount to keep us in full control of ourselves after the shift.

I had finished one bag when Alice appeared again, dressed in a red blouse and jeans. It was a more casual look for her, but I think she knew that expensive clothing around a Lycan might not end well. Still, she looked just as gorgeous as ever.

I poured another blood bag into a mug before joining my sister and Leah in the living room again. Alice plopped down beside me as I sipped the liquid.

"So, how is tonight going to work?" Leah asked as she fiddled with Lauren's fleece pants.

I met my sister's gaze for a moment before clearing my throat, "The shift will began around eleven. The full change will take about four minutes. We'll usually want to be outside when that happens. In our Lycan forms, being indoors can make us stir-crazy."

"After that, we just do whatever we can to avoid running toward a human population. That thought is always there after we change. It's our number one instinct; hunt and kill. So, I suppose we'll struggle to stay close to the house." Lauren finished for me.

"As of late, the girls like to take a little wolfsbane just before the full moon. It helps quell the instinct to hunt and kill, at least that's what I'm told," Papa G announced as he entered the room.

"Are you going to shift in the back yard?" Alice asked, the concern just barely hidden in her voice.

I nodded, "It'll give us the space and freedom we'll need."

I continued drinking blood for the next few hours to prepare for the shift. Alice left at one point to hunt, leaving me to focus on my goals for the full moon. My main focus was that I had to stay in complete control of my actions. I'd also try to stay as close to home as possible. In the last few years, we gained considerable control of what we did during our shifts. It was just a matter of keeping in touch with my logical side over my instincts.

Alice returned just as the sun began to set. I felt sick to my stomach as my spine started to crack and restructure itself. The pain almost brought me to my knees, but Alice was there to keep me stable. It was almost time for the shift, so that was all that would happen until moonrise. The rest of the time was spent taking a syringe full of wolfsbane and drinking one final blood bag. Now, all we had to do was wait.

It was the late evening when the change started to happen. My skin started to itch uncomfortably and it took every ounce of control I had to not scratch at it. The skin began its change into a midnight black color. I collapsed to the ground when it started to harden. The burning pain that came with it was fucking unbearable. Lauren groaned in pain first, quickly followed by me. I winced as my bones snapped and lengthened slightly. My spinal column popped erratically, growing longer with each pop. I resisted the urge to scream as my back arched violently, reconfiguring into my Lycan form. My shins snapped at the mid-point before arching into my hind legs. I couldn't contain my ear-piercing screech as my muscles grew rapidly.

My shoulders, arms, legs, back and neck packed on the armor-like muscle like I was on steroids. I could feel my snout lengthen as well. My eyes watered due to the pain. My snout stopped growing at around four or five inches in length. Through blurry vision, I could see my Alice watching on helplessly as Papa G stood by her, attempting to calm her. I wanted to reach out to her, but the pain was far too great to do anything besides flail around like a fish out of water. All my clothing began to feel tight as my muscles continued their growth. I arched my back again involuntarily, shredding all of my clothing completely. The cracking and popping of my bones could barely be heard over me shrieks and wails.

Finally, the agonizing pain ceased as I reached my full growth. The transformation had completed itself. Attempting to catch my breath, I laid there quietly. I was only a few more inches taller, but I had a decent bit of new muscle mass. I didn't look like Arnold Shwarzawoman, but I sure felt like it. Every one of my senses was heightened ten fold. My vision seemed like it was in High-Def 3D. All the colors exploded with wild vibrancy that it almost felt alive. I could almost taste the smells around me as molecules entered my nostrils. I felt fucking free!

I growled in excitement as I bounded to my feet to howl at my master; the full moon. The power I held was undeniable, and nothing and no one could take it away from me! My new hind legs ached with the want to run through the brush, searching for something to eat. I heard my pack-mate and sister stagger up behind me. I whipped around to face her, giving her the best grin I could give in this form.

She returned my grin with a howl and a nod. I whipped back around toward the trees when a figure breached my sight. I was appalled by the intrusion at first, until I recognized her as my beautiful Alice. I bowed my head submissively before rubbing up against her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I gave her skin a quick love-bite, causing her to gasp. In this symbolic moment, I claimed her as mine. My scent was on her, and it'd stay there indefinitely.

I licked the break in her marble skin before stepping away from her with my head still bowed. I glanced up to meet her golden orbs. There was no fear or disgust present. I felt purely vindicated.

She grinned at me and placed a hand on the mark I gave her, "Did you mark me, Bells?"

I gave her a quick, powerful nod, showing her that I meant what I did.

Her grin became impossibly wider, "So, I'm yours now, huh?"

Again, my nod was swift and confident. I left no room for misunderstanding in my actions.

"Well, I'll have to do the same when you shift back, my big bad wolf," Her voice was seductive, exciting my instincts. However, now was the time to hunt, not mate.

I began to search my surroundings for something to consume before my eyes landed on one of my pack leaders, Papa G. He placed two large buckets on the ground. They smelt of the nectar of the Gods; blood. I bowed my head to him in thanks before reaching out with a clawed, black hand to take a bucket. I knelt down and began lapping up the blood. I noticed Lauren do the same as a large grey wolf stood with her. The wolf smelled like Leah, so I honored her presence with my sister as our new pack-mate.

I relished in the glorious blood as it quenched my thirst. My hunt would be unnecessary now that I had what I needed. I did still feel like running through the woods to stretch my muscles. So, after the bucket was empty I took a long stretch and turned my attention toward the forest. Its lush greenery called to me.

My Alice walked up beside me, "Fancy a race, Bells?"

The promise of a challenge intrigued me. I barked in the answer of the challenge, bracing myself to race my girl. Lauren and Leah entered my peripheral vision. I turned toward my sister, motioning toward the forest with my head. She gave a short bark back, signaling that she would enjoy the challenge as well.

Before we took off, I glanced back at Papa G, who was now joined by Papa D. They nodded to me, allowing me the freedom of a run. Facing the forest again, I growled in excitement as I shot off in a full sprint. My hind legs covered ground quickly as I entered the brush, followed swiftly by my Alice. I could hear Lauren and Leah keeping up, but certainly not racing me. It didn't matter, as long as I had my pack with me.

The lush tress zoomed past me as the wind caught my soft fur. The breeze that followed me was refreshing. I jumped onto the side of a trunk, using the momentum to propel myself into the air and back onto the ground. I kicked up leaves as I continued to race my Alice, who was now ahead of me. The vampire was surely proving to be a worthy challenge, I'd give her that.

I pushed myself harder, closing the distance between us as we entered a large clearing. With one final push, I pounced on her playfully, earning a giggle once I bent down to lick the side of her face. I rolled off of her to let her get up. She hastily brushed herself off.

"Bella! Give a girl a warning next time," She whined.

I breathed out a animalistic chuckle before taking in the field. It was quite large, and covered in various flowers. I heard Alice sigh as she walked over to me, "I see you found my field."

I looked down to her, tilting my head to the side. She giggled at me before gesturing back to the field, "I discovered it a while ago. Sometimes, I come up here to think. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded as I took in her clearing. I could see why she came up here. It seemed quite exclusive from the rest of the world. It didn't make me feel closed in, which can happen when I roam. The wilderness can feel claustrophobic to me, but this gave me enough breathing room.

I began to walk further into the field, talking in its sights and wonders. I heard rushing water off in the distance, which meant a place to drink. It also created a calming atmosphere. Everything felt so peaceful, especially with my Alice with me.

Alice stood by me as I stopped to listen to all of the sounds, "It's a special place to me, which makes you being here all the more perfect. Like this field, you're the most important thing in my life, Bells. Don't ever forget that-"

I whipped my head around to face her as her eyes glazed over. I recognized that she was having a vision, so I waited patiently for it to be over. When she gasped in horror, I growled.

"Oh, no! How didn't I see this?! Bella, look out!" She went to push me, but something large slammed into me before she could.

Once I hit the ground, I threw myself to my feet and took up a defensive position against my attacker. My eyes narrow on a mysterious Lycan with a blond coat. Alice was by my side in an instant, guarding me protectively. She raised her hands in non-threatening gesture at the intruder, "Stop! Just think for a moment, Stacy! You don't want to do this!"

What? No, this Lycan couldn't be- wait! I scratched her, and she bit me! But, I thought you had to physically be in Lycan form to infect someone else?! Papa G didn't know about this! No… oh, no, no, no, no… I turned Stacy into a Lycan! What have I done?!

The girl stood her ground and snarled at my Alice. She _snarled_ at _my Alice_?! Who the fuck does she think she is?! Nobody challenges anyone in my pack, let alone _my_ Alice! My sympathy was thrown into my subconscious as I growled ferociously at Stacy and stood protectively in front of my Alice. The head cheerleader had the nerve to growl back at me. I bared my fangs at her, giving one last warning to back down. She snarled at me defiantly, as if to tell me to fuck off.

Then, to my shock, Stacy charged at me. My protective instincts kicked in, forcing me to offer a guttural roar, creating an echo off the surrounding forest. I launched myself at the foolish new Lycan, ready to teach her a listen in respect…

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, Stacy's a Lycan? Looks like things aren't exactly finished between Bella and the head cheerleader. You know it'll be interesting . Why didn't Alice see this coming? Well, her visions with Lycans are erratic. As I mentioned a few chapters back, Lycans make spur of the moment decisions, making Alice's visions of them hard to get a grip on. Answers will come in the next chapter. **

**Oh, and sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't resist the temptation. Hey, think about it this way, the next chapter will start off with quite the confrontation. That, I can promise!**

**Anyways, the next chapter _should_ be up on Friday sometime. Until then, my friends…**


	12. Chapter XII: A New Challenge

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**I really want to apologize for not getting this chapter out earlier. I've been busy with a paper for school, and then I got the flu. It's been a terrible week and a half :( ! Anyway, I just want to let everyone know that all future updates will now be once a week, most likely on Fridays, due to my hectic school schedule. That way, I can also provide you guys with mistake-free and longer chapters! So, that's the plus side. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter XII: A New Challenge**

I pushed off my left foot and met Stacy head on. Her arms flailed wildly in an attempt to slash into my face and neck. I keep out of her reach easily, waiting for an opportune moment to dominate her. My Lycan instincts said that I show Stacy that I was the boss, that I was the big dog of the yard. She had to learn her place, regardless of the fact that I didn't mean to infect her. The protective part of my instincts was irked that she disrespected Alice. Those instincts wanted me to tear into the girl. Either way, I intended to show Stacy that she was no match for me.

I bared my teeth and hissed at Stacy as she swung her clawed hands at my face. She was swinging with all her might, losing balance in the process. I lunged at her after she stumbled, getting under her left arm and lifting her up from her side. She growled as I hoisted her up in the air, bear hugging her as I did. With a quick twist of my waist, I slammed Stacy to the ground. I pounced on top of her, attempting to restrain her, but her right hand was too quick. As I went to grab her right arm, she wrenched it free and swung it at my face, scratching my cheek. I yelped in surprise, and hopped off of her. The cut was deep, and blood pumped from the wound like a mall fountain. I took a defensive position as Stacy pushed herself into a vertical stance.

Growls and snarls echoed off the surrounding woodland as I collided with Stacy. Again, I went to wrap my arms around her to force her to the ground, but she shoved my hands away from her. Her talons were the only defense that she knew of at the moment, and I knew that she meant business when she lunged at me in full force. I dodged out of the way as she slashed at my still healing face. Immediately afterward, I whipped around to face her and roared loudly in hopes of frightening her into submission. In an almost childlike manner, she snarled and stomped her foot. I bared my teeth at her as she lounged for the forth time. I dodged her again with ease. A frustrated huff came from Stacy. She knew that she wasn't faster than me, but that didn't mean she'd give up. If she was anything like I was when I first changed, she'd be determined to stand her ground. With that knowledge, I knew that she was dangerous.

I could feel Alice's watchful gaze as Stacy took another swipe at me. I quickly ducked under her, taking at hard swipe of my own at her side. Stacy howled in pain as four long and deep scratches opened up above her ribcage. As she held her wound, I went to bring her down to the ground, but Stacy seemed to have other plans. Almost out of reflex, Stacy slammed her left knee into my muzzle. Tears blinded my eyes as my nose began to bleed. I fought through it, jumping out of the way as Stacy went to claw into my spine. Taking a defensive crouch, I glared at Stacy in contempt and waited for her to make her next move.

I didn't have to wait long, as she took a defensive position before launching at me in blind fury. I braced my feet into the dirt like roots and tensed my body like it was a shield. I threw my hands up to catch her just as she slammed into me. My feet skidded across the dirt as Stacy's momentum forced me back. I was able to prevent her from slashing into my skin as I held her arms away from my body. She growled in agitation when she couldn't do anything but push me backward. Eventually, I was able to dig me feet deeper into the dirt to better anchor myself to the ground. This prevented Stacy from shoving me onto my back as she pushed into me. Seizing this new opportunity, I used Stacy's momentum, released her arms, and as quickly as I could, I dropped to the ground and wrapped my arms around her waist in a vice-like grip.

Stacy quickly bent forward and bit down into my shoulder hard. I growled loudly as pain registered in my nerve endings, but I didn't let go of her. I dug my claws deep into her back, feeling blood drip out of her new wounds. Before Stacy could thrash, I lifted her as high as I could, only to throw her head-first onto the ground with all of my might. Stacy yelped but didn't resist as I climbed on top of her and restrained her limbs. I gazed down at her to see that she was barely able to focus her eyes. Hell, she was probably half-conscious at the moment. She was vulnerable in this position, which meant that I could do whatever I wished with her.

Pain pulsed through my right shoulder wound as I held her down. After all of the hell this girl had put me through, I couldn't help but consider finishing her off. She fucking deserved it after challenging me. A lesser Lycan would have just killed her simply for issuing such a challenge. She didn't respect my authority as the elder Lycan in her presence, and that irked the hell out of me. Like any pack animal, the largest, strongest, and oldest was the leader. I was older than Lauren by thirty minutes when we were born. In Lycan form, I was bigger and stronger than her. Because of that, Lauren recognized me as her pack leader. There was never any discussion or debate. But Stacy, a new Lycan, didn't understand our pack mentality.

I didn't even know if she could be trusted. New Lycans were catatonic. Lauren and I struggled for years with our instincts. Hell, we're still struggling! Now, Stacy is one of us; a girl who has been nothing but a cold-hearted bitch toward me and my family from day one. As a Lycan, she could do a whole fuck-load more to us. She was the biggest threat that existed right now, and I knew it. I bared my teeth at Stacy as she locked eyes with me. She tried to struggle, but my grip on her was not going to be broken. A guttural growl escaped my lips as I quickly consider biting into her exposed jugular. And it'd be that simple. She was utterly powerless right now. She whimpered as she realized that she was now at my mercy.

Then something dawned on me; I'm responsible for this whole situation. I was too cocky in thinking that my control was superior to my sister's, and look at what's happened! It wasn't fair to me, and it wasn't fair to Stacy. She was an innocent bystander when I attacked her, to hell with any provoking. It was something that Papa G once taught me, 'Never let any personal vendetta dictate whether you lose control over your instincts'. I agreed with him when he said that five years ago, and I agreed with him now. Although Stacy pushed me on the wrong day, she was still not deserving of being turned into this, or being killed because she didn't understand what she was or how to act.

I made my decision right then and there. I softened my gaze on Stacy, sighing sorrowfully as I pushed myself off of her. She stared at me in confusion as I offered her a helping hand. After several minutes of hesitation, she reached up with a nervous hand so I could help her to her feet. I took a few steps back and relaxed completely to show her that I was serious in making a peace offering to her. She studied me the whole time for any signs of betrayal. When she realized that I was indeed calling a truce with her, she relaxed.

I could see Alice out of the corner of my eyes. I motioned my head toward Alice, trying to get Stacy to follow me. She gave me a brief nod and followed without any reluctance. I noticed that my beautiful vampire was quite tense, which I knew I would be if I were in her shoes. I'd have to make it up to her later. She sighed when she took in a calm Stacy. Right after we reached her, Lauren and Leah jumped out of the woods, both appearing looking extremely concerned. Lauren growled at Stacy, but I stood in front of her and barked. My order to back off was obeyed immediately. Lauren gave a curt nod, but remained watchful.

There was a blur of movement into the clearing. It stopped a few meters from me to reveal Papa G. He looked perplexed as he took in the new Lycan. Alice walked around me and pointed to the blonde Lycan, "It's Stacy Monique."

Papa G gasped, "What? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. We should consult with Carlisle because this must be relatively unheard of," Alice looked back at Stacy and me.

I turned to Stacy as she walked up beside me. She looked to be unsure of herself as she took in her first supernatural encounter. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. Not even five minutes ago, she was in a fight for her life with me, and now she was witnessing other beings that she had previously thought were fiction. She couldn't have known that Alice and Papa G were vampires, or that Leah was a shape-shifter, but I think she had an idea what we were. She didn't even know what was going on with her body when she began the shift a few days ago. I felt sorry for her.

"We should get you all home. It'll be early morning soon, and I doubt you'd want to shift back in the middle of the woodlands," Papa G urged us to follow him.

I motioned for Stacy to follow us back to the house, which she agreed with some hesitance. With the morning fast approaching, I knew that we'd need to be somewhere comfortable. The change back to human form happened a lot quicker than the shift into the Lycan. It was far more painful, and we always seemed to pass out with the pain that came during the shift to human form. The full moon and shifts took a lot of strain on our bodies, which usually left us exhausted.

After a long walk, we breached the forest to meet on the property around our house. I made sure to keep Stacy close to me, but not in a threatening manner. I showed her that no one here was a threat. She seemed to understand that because she didn't hesitate to walk up to our back deck. We all stood around in silence for the next few minutes. I don't think anyone knew what to do next. Sighing, I glanced up to see the once black sky began to change into a dark blue. I started to feel sick as the shift back into human form began. My muscles tightened far too quickly for my liking, and my joints ground together in an attempt to break and shrink. Stacy whimpered in pain from my side, but Papa G was quick to reassure her, "Be calm, Stacy. You are beginning to change back into human form. I know that this all might be frightening to you, but answers will come-"

Blackness overtook me as I lost consciousness as the change progressed at a rapid pace…

…

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla registered in my brain as my body regained consciousness. I could recognize the sound of rain playing against a window as I went to move. My muscles ached from head to toe as I stretched. I tired to ignore the screaming pain as I pushed myself off the soft surface of what seemed to be a mattress.

"I see you're awake," Alice's sweet melody graced my ears as her cold body sat down beside me.

I turned my tired eyes onto her and grinned, "Good morning to you, too, Tink," my voiced sounded utterly raspy.

She grinned and pushed me down on the bed before straddling my hips. I felt a little shy at the intimate position we were now in and tugged the covers tightly around my naked body. Oh no… I just realized that I was nude! With my girlfriend on top of me, I became all too aware of our predicament.

Noticing my nervousness, Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, it's a good morning alright. Especially, when you have to carry your naked girlfriend to bed, only I didn't get you out of your clothes in the first place. It's a shame really."

I gave her a nervous laugh for an answer, "Well, uh, that's not awkward in the least. Um, how long was I out?"

She bent down to hover her lips over mine, "About nine hours, Bells. I had to keep myself busy with your books while you slept."

I licked my lips as her breath turned my brain into mush, "Is that a bad thing-"

I was cut off when her lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned loudly into the kiss, leaving her the opportunity to run her tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave into her, and relished in the feeling of her tongue embracing my own. I tangled my hands into her raven hair, deepening the kiss. Alice ran her hands up and down my sides and over my stomach. Each place she touched had my skin feeling like it was on fire. God, it felt fucking amazing!

Just before air became an issue, Alice pulled back only to take my bottom lip between her teeth. She bit down hard enough to draw blood, earning a guttural moan of approval from me. And then, she pulled away completely. I peered up at her through lust glazed eyes to see her grin. What was that all about? Get me going only to pull away?

She pulled up her sleeve to show me where I had marked her last night, "You marked me. So, naturally, I had to mark you, sweetie."

I growled in frustration as my body felt like it was on fire, "Did you have to go through all that just to bite me?"

"Awe, is my baby all flustered now?" She giggled like a school girl.

I pouted pathetically and huffed, "I'm going to take a cold shower…"

She laughed as I dragged the bed sheet with me into the bathroom. After stepping under the rushing water, I gasped as the cold temperature hit my heated skin, effectively killing any sexual frustration I had. Alice was so in trouble for getting me that worked up! Thirty minutes later, I walked back into my room to get dressed. Alice was still beaming when I walked out of my closet in my lounge pants and t-shirt.

"Is anyone else awake?" I asked, refusing to make eye contact with my girlfriend.

She laughed at my child-like behavior, "Yes, actually, so I think we should be heading downstairs. Stacy is going to want some answers."

I grimaced as I thought of the poor girl's unfortunate situation. I sighed and motioned for Alice to follow me downstairs. The atmosphere wasn't as tense as I thought it'd be as we walked into the living room. Stacy sat on one of the couches, dressed in some of Lauren's old sweats. Papa G entered from the kitchen with a cup of what smelt like coffee in his hands and quickly delivered it to our guest.

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Alice and I entered the room slowly and took a spot on the couch with my sister and Leah, which was across from Stacy. Papa G was joined by Papa D as they hovered a few feet away from us.

It was time for the obviously stupid question, "How are you feeling?" I asked Stacy, trying not to grimace as the words left my mouth.

She seemed to be in shock as she dazed into the cup in her hands, "I feel like I was having a nightmare, but that wasn't one, was it?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Stacy, but that was real," I answered solemnly.

"So, I'm a werewolf, and so are you two?" She looked at me and my sister with a mixture of curiosity and panic.

I sighed before looking into her eyes, "Well, not exactly a werewolf, but you, me, and Lauren are Lycans."

"Oh… Well, that's not something a councilor asks you about your future career choices and dreams," Stacy's sarcastic humor matched something Lauren would say, "What's the difference?"

"Children of the Moon, or what you know as werewolves, are quadrupeds. They're far larger than Lycans, and they cannot control what they do when they shift; nor can they remember a shift. Lycans are bipedal for the most part. You can learn to control your instincts while you are in Lycan form, as opposed to the Children of the Moon. Also, given time, you can control when you can shift, but that can take years of experience and control." Papa G explained carefully to a visibly shaken Stacy.

"Wait a moment, we can control when we turn into that wolf-like thing?" Stacy raised her hand to pause Papa G.

Deciding to answer for Papa G, I nodded at Stacy, "From everything we've read, as a Lycan gets older, we can control our shifts to the point where we don't need the full moon. At that point, we can change in less than a few seconds, as opposed to a week."

I felt sorry for the now confused Stacy. She sighed heavily, "Well, that all sounds pretty daunting."

I gave her a comforting smile, "I know that this is confusing, but I need you to know that I never wanted this to happen to you."

Stacy looked up at me, "You did this to me, didn't you? When I bit you, right?"

I was surprised that she could guess what caused her infection, "How did you know that?" I questioned her softly.

She seemed pretty unsure of that herself, "Um, I guess you could call it instinct. But what about everyone else? I don't know how, but I can smell the difference between all of you."

I turned to look at Alice for a moment. She took my hand and turned to Stacy with a smile, "That's because Demetri and I are vampires."

Stacy's expression in any other circumstance would have been hilarious. Her mouth dropped wide open as she gawked at Alice and Papa D. From Lauren's side, Leah cleared her throat, getting Stacy's attention, "And I'm a shape-shifter."

We all let Stacy sit there and absorb all of the new information. She eventually shook her head and took in all of us, "So, Bella, Lauren and I are Lycans, Alice and Demetri are vampires, and Lauren's girlfriend is a shape-shifter. Did I get everything right?"

As much as this girl had pissed me off in the past, her calmness and sarcasm amused the hell out of me. I tried to hide my smirk and nodded at the blond, "That's about right."

"So, vampires, huh? Like 'I vant to suck your blood', burning in the sunlight, fangs, and turning into a bat kind of vampire" Stacy gave Alice her best Bela Lugosi impression.

Alice giggled at Stacy's assumptions, "You have the drinking blood right, but I drink animal blood. Our type of vampire doesn't burn in the sun, have fangs, or change form."

Stacy raised an eyebrow, "Your type of vampire?"

Papa G cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention, "Yes, I am a vampire as well, but I think you'll find that I represent more of the type of mythic vampire you've read about in Bram Stoker's novel."

"So, _you_ burn in the sunlight, have fangs and turn into a bat?" Stacy asked Papa G with new-fond interest.

Papa G shrugged, "Guilty as charged, actually. Only, the sun doesn't kill me, it just gives me one hell of a char."

Alice frowned and whipped her head toward Papa G, "You can turn into a bat?"

I grinned at Alice's shocked expression, but I let Papa G explain everything to her. Papa G's chuckle filled the room before he answered, "Well, maybe not a bat, but I can take on a bat-like form. It's similar to a Lycan, only I can change in less than five seconds. My face looks like a bat, my skin changes to a light blue, and wings extend from my shoulder blades. So, yes, I can take on a bat-like form."

"Huh," was all Stacy said before she turned to Leah, "And I guess you were the giant wolf I saw last night?"

Leah nodded, "Yeah that would have been me."

Stacy nodded slowly as she appeared to be digesting what we had explained to her. She then hummed to herself before her face contorted into a huge grin and she burst into a fit of laughter. She didn't sound disturbed or troubled, but I have to admit that I wouldn't have expected such a reaction from someone who was just introduced to the supernatural world.

Soon, tears from laughter were streaming down her face as the rest of us watched her. I didn't really know what to do. Had she just lost her mind?

"Uh oh, I think we broke her," apparently my sister could read my thoughts.

Stacy clutched her stomach before waving off Lauren's concerns, "Oh, no… not at all. I'm just adjusting to the world's worst nightmare a person could have. Wow, I'm a fucking Lycan in a world with other supernatural creatures. I feel like I've woken up in a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode!"

"With all of Oz's werewolf problems, too, or at least most of them," I told Stacy seriously.

I watched as Stacy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't going to be an easy life, Stacy. For one, you're immortal now, forever stuck at the age of eighteen. That alone could drive you mad. Your Lycan instincts are always going to be in your mind, driving some of your decisions. You'll have to fight with them constantly. Throw in the fact that you need to drink human blood to survive, and you've got a lot to struggle with." I tried to explain everything to Stacy as smoothly as possible so she didn't freak out on me.

"You also might want to consider staying here as often as you can so we can help you with your control," Papa G interjected as Stacy sat there in thought.

Stacy perked up a few minutes later, "Can I stay here indefinitely?"

Now, it was my turn to raise a brow in question, "Why would you want to do that? I thought you hated us?"

Stacy appeared to look ashamed for a moment, staring down at her half empty cup, "I don't hate any of you…"

Funny, because I could have sworn she did, "Then why have you been so damn rude to us?"

"I… I'm sorry for how I treated your family, as well as yours, Alice. I don't hate gay people. It's just… I see how happy you are, and I can't help but loathe it. You see, I don't exactly come from a, uh, stable family. My mother's a damn druggie, and my step-father's a fucking drunk. All he does he berate me. I guess hate is all I've come to know." Stacy's posture became extremely tense as she spoke. I had a feeling there was more to her story than what she was telling us.

I knew it was none of my business, but my Lycan instincts told me to protect her, "He's abusive, isn't he?"

I watched as Stacy gripped the cup to the point were it began to crack, "He's emotionally, verbally, and physically abusive to me…"

"He hits you?!" Papa G growled.

I watched helplessly as Stacy's eyes filled with tears, "He has before, mostly when he drinks. I've learned to stay in my room with the door locked or leave the house completely when he's drunk. My mother is too fucking high to stop him when he snaps."

My blood boiled as Stacy confessed to us what her family had done to her. No one deserves to be treated that way by their parents! It didn't mean that I forgave her for the way she treated us, but I surely wasn't about to send this pour girl back to a piece of shit step-father! I took a deep breath to calm myself before setting my eyes on the girl I turned, "As long as you agree to let us teach you what we know, then I have no issue with you living with us. We don't have any extra bedrooms, though, so we'll have to figure something out."

Stacy wiped her eyes, "I can sleep on the couch, its no bother."

From my peripheral vision I saw Papa G shake his head, "No, I won't have that. My office on the third floor has a large daybed. It's quite comfortable, plus I rarely use it. You can sleep on that until we can do some additions to the house." Papa G then turned to Alice with a smirk, "It looks like I'll be giving Esme a call after all, Alice."

My little vampire perked up at the mention of Papa G spending time with her family, "I told you that you'd be speaking with Carlisle soon! This will be a fun project!"

Stacy offered me a thankful smile, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll do everything you ask of me, I swear it."

I nodded at her, a smile gracing my lips, "I believe you. Now, let's get you cleaned up, huh? I'm sure a warm shower will do a lot of good for your nerves right now."

Stacy smiled and got up to follow Alice and me to the second floor bathroom. After I gave her a towel, she excused herself to hop in the shower. Alice and I wandered into my room for some privacy. Truthfully, I just needed some time to my thoughts. I walked over to my window and took in the autumn scenery. The reds, oranges, and browns of the leaves were a nice contrast with the lush greens of the grass. The rain helped relax me a little as I thought of Stacy. In part, I still resented the girl for what she put me through. However, I knew that I had a forgiving heart.

If she was honest with me about learning what she could from my family, then I was delighted to offer what help I could give to her. Letting her live with us was only natural as well, so I didn't have an issue with that. Then there was the Lycan part of me. It called to me to accept Stacy into my pack because I infected her. My instincts saw her as my underling, just like it did with Lauren. All in all, I felt truly terrible for Stacy. Was she a bitch to me? Abso-fucking-lutley! But the moralistic side of me knew that everyone makes mistakes in their life. Everyone is entitled to a chance at redemption, at the very least.

I was brought out of my thought cycle when Alice's arms wrapped around me from behind. I sighed in content when I felt her press up against me and kiss my shoulder. I leaned into her touch.

"What are you thinking about?" She murmured into my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, enjoying Alice's closeness as I did, "I'm making the right choice, right? About Stacy staying living here, that is."

I felt Alice step back a bit before she turned me around to face her. Her golden eyes pierced my brown orbs. She placed her hands on my cheeks lovingly, "I know that you have your doubts about her after what she's done, but she doesn't have anywhere else to go now. Everyone makes mistakes, Bella. It's what we do in response that counts. She deserves a second chance."

I smiled down at my little vampire, "You're right, she does deserve a chance. Where would I be without your council, Tink?"

Alice stood on her toes to kiss me deeply before pulling away, "I never want to find out."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was mostly designed to give more information about the supernatural creatures in this story. I figured that the best way to do that was through dialogue between characters, as opposed to Bella giving us a monologue. I felt it was more interesting that way.**

**And before anyone sets me on proverbial fire for not killing off Stacy, I always had this planned. Why would Bella choose to openly kill Stacy when she has never killed anyone before? Yes, Stacy challenged and harassed her, but Bella has high morals, much like the Cullens. She wouldn't kill Stacy unless she was forced to. However, with Stacy moving to join Bella's pack brings some new challenges, as well as more issues. You'll see, starting in the next chapter.**

**Quick question: Do you guys feel that there isn't enough Alice and Bella interaction? If it were up to me, I'd say that their relationship is realistic, but I really want to know what you guys think.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and continue to like my story! Until next time…**


	13. Chapter XIII: Learning the Basics

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**I don't think that I have anything to mention before the chapter starts, but if anything does come to me, it'll be in the author note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Learning the Basics**

"I'm still a little sketchy on the purpose of this whole thing," Stacy called from the living room.

I opened a blood bag and poured it some of it into a small whiskey glass before heading back into the living room, "I understand that this may seem a little odd to you, but you need to start learning control over your instincts if you want to continue going to school."

I sat down across from Stacy with the glass of blood in my hand. Alice had left a little while after Stacy got out of the shower. Though she said her control was extremely well tuned with concern to human blood, Alice thought that Stacy would feel more comfortable if I was the only one in the room with her right now. Alice and I both knew that Stacy needed to understand the rules within a pack, as well as her place in it. So it was best that only Stacy and I were the only ones in the living room. Lauren would be joining us after she did some homework.

Stacy took a deep breath before sighing. She still looked utterly unsure of the whole scenario, "I get that, but why does it have to be human blood, again? I mean, couldn't we just us animal blood or something?"

Sighing, I shook my head, "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, I really am, but we can't use animal blood because it won't help you. The main driving force behind our predatory instincts is that we need human blood to survive. It's our main nourishment, equal to the need for water and food. It keeps us in control of our instincts, but it also is like an addiction. We crave it constantly, and the only way to halt the cravings is to drink human blood. So, in the end, it's a vicious cycle. However, we can also learn to control those instincts when we're around humans. That's the idea behind this test. We need to see how well you can control your instincts."

"So, the point is to see how long I can sit here before snatching the glass out of your hand?" Stacy asked while fidgeting with the string on the hoodie she was wearing.

"That's exactly right," I said while I held the glass slightly away from me, "Now, I want you to concentrate on the smell of the blood and resist the urge to take the glass."

Stacy slouched back into the couch and fixed the glass with a look of strict concentration. She took a deep breath and froze. I could see how tense her body had become. She let go of the hoodie string, only to grip the couch cushions like they were a lifeline. I watched as her eyes dilated to the point that her pupils almost took over the entire colored part of her eye. Soon, she started to shake. It was barely noticeable, but I knew that she was struggling.

In all honesty, I was really impressed that she's held on as long as she had. When Papa G did this exact experiment with Lauren and I when we were first turned, we didn't even last twenty seconds before we snatched the glass out of his hands. Stacy was now on a minute and a half. She seemed to have a decent bit of control over her instincts. Though she was struggling, she certainly looked hell-bent on remaining in control. From what I had learned from my dads over the years, few newly turned Lycans couldn't last more than a minute or two during an experiment like this. So, to say that this was an encouraging start to Stacy's training was a severe understatement.

The minutes ticked on, and Stacy had yet to reach out for the glass. It was an incredible thing to witness. She did look to be at her wits end, though. Her shaking had increased. And her hands were turning white with her grip on the couch. She looked so tense that I wouldn't be surprised if she just fucking snapped. A frustrated growl rumbled in her throat as she started to glare at the glass. I figured that it wouldn't be long until she lost her battle to resist the blood. It wouldn't be her fault, though. She's already shown such an amazing determination and willpower.

I was honestly flabbergasted when Stacy catapulted herself off of the couch and away from me. I had never heard of such a willpower being displayed by a new Lycan before. She retreated a few more steps until she was in the border of the kitchen. Her chest was barely moving due to her taking deliberately short breaths. It was almost like she was just inhaling what little oxygen she could get away with so she could avoid the smell of the blood. I was astonished!

Her body still looked obviously tense, but she seemed to be rooted in her spot. Her eyes told me that she wasn't going to take another step toward me. Figuring that this was a sign that she had passed this first small test, I raised the glass to my lips and gulped down the crimson liquid. My Lycan side immediately relished in the gratification it brought. Afterward, I met Stacy's curious gaze and gave her a half-smile.

"I doubt you'd want to drink blood after that battle with your instincts. You have amazing control, though. You should be proud of yourself. Few new Lycans could have forced themselves away from blood the way you did. Lord knows I couldn't." I congratulated my new pack-mate.

She relaxed a little and shook her head, "I don't know how I did it. I mean, getting away from it was hell! I couldn't tell you how much I just wanted to reach out and take the glass from you."

I frowned at the guilt in her voice, "Stacy, I get that you feel terrible for wanting the blood, but you just did something that neither of my fathers have ever heard a Lycan could do. You should take a little pride in that. It only gets harder from this point, so you've got to enjoy the little accomplishments when you can."

And it was the truth. Every day from here into eternity, Stacy will be in a constant battle with her Lycan side. It'll test every bit of her willpower every single day. I can say from experience that it's a mentally tasking ordeal. There is no time to let your guard down when you're in the vicinity of humans. To be honest, it damn near drives me crazy! The only time Lauren and I get to relax is when we're home. Add Alice and Leah into the mix, and life gets considerably easier.

Stacy would have to fight to remain calm around the student body if she wished to go to school. Because of that, she'll need to do this test again with more blood in front of her. Even then, the true test would be when she went back to school. With all of those humans around her, she'll have to be on top of her instincts tenfold. That'll be her hardest test.

Stacy looked unsure of something as she shifted her weight. I was about to ask her if something was wrong, but she spoke up, "I gotta know something, and I'm sorry if I'm out of place, but… is it still hard for you to be around humans?"

I looked down and gave a small shrug, "It'll always be hard for us, Stacy. Some days are better than others, mind you, but the struggle will always be there. You just have to want to remain in control. That goes a long way."

She nodded slowly before frowning, "I didn't make things better for you when I harassed you in the halls, did I?" I could see the guilt and remorse in her eyes as she questioned me.

A ping of guilt shot through me at that moment. I felt so bad for her. I didn't mean for this to happen, regardless of what she did in the halls that day. Nobody deserves to struggle like this…

I hunched my shoulders in defeat as I thought back to what happened. In only a moment's time, I lost compete control and cursed another human being to this miserable existence. That was the underline issue, one that I'd have to live with forever.

Stacy must have noticed my change in demeanor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She announced meekly.

I shook my head, "No, you don't have to be sorry. I did this to you, I should be sorry. If you really want to know what happened, I was too sure of myself and my control to even consider that something like this could happen. You were just an incident bystander. I could have just walked away, but I lost control. I'm sorry…"

Tears began to well up in my eyes, so I dropped my head and blinked them away. Stacy didn't need to see her pack-leader in a weak state. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sighed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder a moment later and looked up to see Stacy standing over me. Her expression was one of understanding and sorrow, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have given your family a hard time. Given the way my _family_ has treated me; I should be the first to know that treating people like shit is unacceptable. There was no reason for me to act the way I did. And I'm so sorry for that. Please, forgive me."

I placed my hand on hers, looking up at her with a serious expression, "Stacy, you are forgiven. I'm sorry for what you've been through in your life. Every child deserves the love of their parents. Listen, this may not make a whole lot of sense to you right now, but I need you to understand something: You're part of this pack now, which makes you one hundred percent part of this family. And we protect our family. Never forget that."

Tears caressed Stacy's cheeks, causing me to stand and hug her. In that moment, I completely forgave her for everything and now looked to her as my pack-mate. I'd do anything to protect her, just like I would for Lauren. Stacy was now blood to me, and I don't abandon blood.

"Whoa, is this a touching moment that I'm interrupting? I can leave if it is," Lauren's voice came from behind me.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, "Oh, get over here and join your pack, you creep!" I waved my sister over.

She grinned and strolled over, only to be pulled into our little group-hug a moment later. The three of us stayed like that for a few minutes. It felt great! There was no animosity in anyone. Lauren and I now had another pack-mate to look after, and I couldn't feel more proud.

I hugged the two of them closer to me, "We're a pack, and nothing will ever change that. This pack will look after and protect each other, no matter what the odds are. That, my sisters, I can promise."

Lauren hugged me a little tighter, "Together forever, no matter what comes our way."

"Thank you, both of you," Stacy's voice cracked with raw emotion as she sobbed into us.

Lauren and I held onto Stacy for what seemed like forever in an attempt to comfort her. She'd been through hell, not only in this last week, but her whole life. For her, knowing that this pack swore to always protect her and never betray her must have felt wonderful. She's only known pain in her life, but now she had a chance to know what a real family felt like. And I was hard-pressed to make sure that she only got the best from us, nothing less.

Eventually, Stacy pulled away, sniffling as she did. I could she how puffy and bloodshot her eyes had gotten from crying. I gave her a warm smile, "Welcome to the Volturi Pack, Stacy."

"Best damn pack in the fucking world, B!" Lauren added with a grin.

Stacy chuckled lightly and wiped her eyes, "My pleasure to be a part of it. Though, I'm gonna need my stuff before I get settled in here."

The three of us separated and took up places on the two couches. I nodded at Stacy, "So, how do you want to go about breaking into your old house?"

Stacy appeared to look lost in thought, shrugging a minute later, "I have no idea. My mother will be sober and out of the house tomorrow, so maybe with can swing by then. If we're lucky, Terry won't be there."

I raised an eyebrow, "Terry? Oh, that drunk son-of-a-bitch step-father of yours."

"I can totally kill him if you want, Stacy. I don't think Papa G would frown on that bastard's murder." Lauren offered, her voice becoming ominous.

I felt a growl rumble in my throat at the thought of that drunken asshole striking Stacy. There was no reason for a man, let only a parental figure, to hit a woman. It truly disgusted me to think about it. And I'm sure that Papa G would turn a blind eye if Lauren or I were to kill him. Hell, Papa G might even offer to off the guy himself. Our fathers raised us with the belief that a man should never raise his hand to a woman. It was unacceptable, punishable in the worst means. The fact that this _Terry_ had done such a thing really made me want to see him six feet under.

I held back my growl and nodded to Stacy, "We'll get your belongings tomorrow. It'll be a quick in and out. Lauren and I will be there just in case something does come up. I mean, you're eighteen, so legally you can leave if you want."

"He's… er, never left a bruise on you, has her?" Lauren question quietly.

I shut my eyes, because I really didn't want Stacy to see the rage in my eyes after she gave the answer I was expecting. Stacy sighed heavily before answering, "He's done more the left a simple bruise. He's fractured my nose before."

"WHAT?!" I growled at the top of my lungs, the volume alone made the windows rattle.

Stacy looked terrified by my outburst, so I swallowed back the rage that was building rapidly and took a deep breath, "Has anybody ever done a fucking thing to stop him?"

Stacy shook her head, a grimace plastered on her face as she did, "I was so afraid to say anything, but the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, Jessica's father, has been waiting to throw him in jail for years. Sadly, he's always needed substantial evidence to do so. Everyone else just doesn't seem to want to get involved, and given how violent and intimidating Terry is, I don't blame them."

It was Lauren's turn to growl, "Oh, fuck that, Stacy! Nobody should ever turn a blind eye when they know something like this going on! I'll tell you what, though, he'll never lay another finger on you again."

"You can bet on that. I'd love to tear him apart with my bare hands," I agreed through gritted teeth.

Stacy perked up a little, "Are we that strong, or are you just fantasizing?"

I glanced at my sister before looking back at Stacy, "Well, in human form we're about as strong as any vampire. However, in our Lycan form we're on equal levels with most vampires and shape-shifters. So, we can certainly hold our own in any form."

Stacy grinned broadly at me, "Now that's something I like to hear."

My phone buzzed in my pocket a second later. I fished it out and smiled as Alice's number flashed on the LED scene. I raised a finger and stood up, "Excuse me for a moment," After walking into the kitchen, I answered the phone, "Hello there, Tink."

My pixie vampire's musical laughter brought a smile to my lips, "Hello to you too, Bells. How's the pack talk going?"

I leaned against the wall bordering the living room and the sitting room, "I think it's going quite well, actually. We're all on the same page. I guess everything has a way of working out for the best."

"It always does. Say, if you're not busy in a few hours, I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time out at the clearing with me." I knew that Alice must have known the answer to that.

"I'd love to. Lauren wanted to spend some bonding time with Stacy, anyway, so that makes me very much expendable pretty shortly. So, I'm up for whatever you have planned." I smiled into the phone.

Alice hummed her acknowledgment, "Good to hear that my beautiful Lycan is all mine for the evening. I'll be there in a few, and dress slightly warm. It'll get cool in the clearing, so wear a sweater or jacket. I'll see you a little later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I hung up after Alice's line went dead.

Smiling, I strolled back into the living room. Stacy and Lauren were chatting about music when I walked in. I took my place back on the couch. Lauren turned toward me and grinned, "Going out with Little Pixie in a few, I hear?"

Stacy giggled, "We totally heard the whole conversation. You know, I could get use to these enhanced senses!"

"Oh, trust me, sometimes you'll wish you never had them," I smirked at my new underling, "But is that okay with the both of you? I mean, I can cancel if you want me to be here," I asked seriously. Even though I wanted to see Alice, I didn't want to sacrifice bonding time with Stacy to do so.

Lauren shared a look with Stacy before nodding and turning back to me, "I think we'll be fine. Stacy and I need some pack bonding time, anyway."

"Yeah, go enjoy your time with Alice. We'll be fine without our pack-leader for a few hours," Stacy smirked at me.

I grinned at her, simply happy to see that Stacy is approving of my relationship with Alice, "Okay, I'll go get ready. And… thank you, Stacy. I really appreciate your approval."

She smiled back at me, "I always approved, regardless of what I had said to you in the past. Go enjoy yourself, Bella."

I shared one last grin with my pack before heading upstairs to get ready for my impromptu date with Alice.

…

About an hour and a half later I strolled back downstairs to take one last peek at my sister and Stacy before Alice showed up. They were hanging out in the sitting room with the fireplace lit. I threw my black hoodie on before I walked in to join them. Lauren took in my attire once I sat down, grinning as she did.

"Well, you're not dressed like you two are going to be 'knocking boots' tonight," My sister's teasing tone didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, ha ha, Laurie," I chuckled sarcastically, "We're just getting together to hang out, nothing more. Besides, I'm not ready to hop in bed with her just yet." Although, I had been fantasizing about the day I do, but no one needs to know about that.

Lauren just shrugged nonchalantly, "Just checking, B. I'm just playing the part of your sister."

Ah, the protective sister motif! I appreciated her protectiveness, but it was hardly needed. I was no sleaze, after all, and Alice knew that I wasn't about to give myself anyway to her without me loving her completely. That was something that was going to be earned first, and even though I truly felt like I was falling more deeply in love with her everyday, I wasn't ready for that leap just yet.

I smiled appreciatively at my sister, "No need to worry, we're certainly not at that point just yet."

"So, you're just spending time at that clearing we were in a few days ago?" Stacy asked before taking a sip of the Pepsi she was holding.

I nodded, "Yep, that's the one. We'll be up there for a few hours at least. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Stacy smiled and nodded her understanding just as a knock came from the front door. I wished my pack-mates a good evening and got up to leave. After I shouted my goodbyes to Papa G and D, I opened the door to be greeted by my little vampire goddess. Her pearly white teeth shined at me when she grinned, "Hey you! Are you ready for our little date?"

My heart fluttered slightly when she said date. Wow, I sure did have it bad for her! I grinned back and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind me, "Well, Tink, I'd say I am."

She guided me over to her Porsche and opened the door for me. She appeared in the driver's seat a moment later, and we began our drive toward our secluded clearing. I was excited that we were actually considering this a date. I mean, I was never one for extravagance and grand leisure's when it came to a relationship. So, spending time in nature at Alice's special clearing was more then satisfactory to me for a first date.

We arrived at a break in the woods and pulled over to walk the remainder of the way. Alice took my hand and guided me through the brush. I couldn't help the smile that was produced on my lips as we walked. The last week had been so fucking stressful! So, I really needed this time alone with Alice and away from the rest of the world. It seemed like Alice knew exactly what I needed.

We came into the clearing several minutes later. The green mixed with the few violet and blue flowers made the clearing come alive in the middle of autumn when everything was dying. Just like Thursday night, the running water of the nearby stream gave the clearing a serene atmosphere. Alice pulled me gently over to a blanket already lying in the middle of the field.

I smirked at her as we sat down across from each other, "I see you were already prepared."

Her innocent shrug was utterly adorable, "Well, it may be a simple date, but that didn't mean it couldn't be perfect. After all, I just want you to be comfortable." I grinned at me before leaning over and kissing me softly.

I moaned quietly as the taste of cinnamon and vanilla exploded onto me lips. We intertwined our fingers as we pulled away. I gazed into Alice's golden orbs. There was an abundance of love present. It was so intense to feel all of that love being reverberated back at me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In all honesty, I was so enthralled with her. She was such an amazing woman, and I knew that I was lucky to have her. Everything she did was done with passion and care. And I loved it! In a moment of stark realization, I knew that I loved her. In such a short amount of time, I feel in love with her. It wasn't frightening like I thought it'd be. On the contrary, I felt completed by her.

I sighed contently as I soaked up all of her love, "How did you do this to me?" I asked softly, but not in a accusing way. I was just curious how I fell for her so fast.

She didn't seem put-off by my question. She tilted her head to the side like a puppy would, "What do you mean?"

"It's been such a short amount of time, but you've made me feel complete in every possible way. It's amazing and baffling all at the same time. I've never felt so strongly about someone in my life. Alice... I love you." I admitted my love for her without any doubt.

Her eyes lit up like a supernova before she launched herself at my lips. I wrapped my arms around her to bring her as close as possible. Alice moved over to sit on my lap and began running her fingers through my hair. Shivers of pleasure ran down my spine at the glorious contact, causing me to roll my eyes toward the back of my head.

Soon, Alice broke away enough to rest her forehead against mine. Our breath mingled, creating a wonderful scent that was purely us. She rubbed her nose against mine before sighing, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words, Bella. I love you, too."

"I can't begin to tell you how amazing this feels. I've never felt anything like it in my life. It's almost like every single part of me sings for you. The things you do to me are incredible," I whispered to her as I stared deep into her eyes.

Her eyes swam with admiration as she seemed to search my soul, "It's so much more than a simple relationship for us, Bella. This is all fate at work. We were destined to be together. I'm just happy that you weren't scared off by the intensity of your feelings."

"I couldn't even fathom running away from you," I told her seriously. The very thought of doing such a thing had me feeling sick and terrified. An existence without Alice was now unimaginable.

We sat like that for a while longer before deciding to lay down when it got dark. We cuddled together as we watched the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. It was such a rarity to have a night like this, and we were intent on enjoying every second of it. I pulled Alice close as I thought back to how we first met. She was the first of her family to introduce herself to us, and she quickly earned my trust. It was amazing to see how far we've come.

Alice turned her head to kiss my shoulder before resting her chin on it. She ran a soothing hand through my hair and hummed, "So, how's it going with Stacy?"

I closed my eyes as she began to massage my scalp, "We've gotten along well, actually. She's been really receptive to everything I've had to teach her. She's even apologized to me, which was a slight shock. She'll be moving in with us tomorrow."

"You're going to pick up her things tomorrow afternoon?" She asked, though I'm sure she had already seen this.

"Yeah, it seems like the best time to do it. Why? Did you see something going wrong?" I frowned, feeling suddenly worried.

Alice shook her head, rubbing it against my shoulder as she did, "Nothing seems to stick out, but that doesn't mean her step-father isn't going to be there. From what I can tell, he may or may not be there when you guys show up. If he is, be careful. I don't know what he'll do because he'll most likely be drunk."

I sighed as I thought of a way to avoid a confrontation, "Hmm, well, we'll just have to make it quick then. Don't worry, though, we'll be fine."

"I trust your judgment, Bella. Anyway, I'm also asking because while you guys are out, Beatrice and Esme would be willing to help with the new additions to your house. They already know about Stacy, and Esme's been looking for an excuse to get Gabriel and Carlisle together. This is the perfect opportunity to bring our family together and patch any lingering disagreements up!" Alice beamed proudly.

I chuckled at her excitement, "And you've seen Papa G and D agreeing to this?" I asked as I ran my hands through her hair.

Her grin said it all, "Of course they would! They'll do anything for their daughters! Esme probably called Gabriel already to ask. Plus, I think Gabriel has been seriously missing his relationship with Carlisle over the years. He'll never admit it, of course, but he misses his siblings."

"Well, he can sure be stubborn! It's something Lauren and I inherited from him, I think," I grinned widely at the memoirs of my family, "It'll be nice to see our families spending more time together."

Alice pushed herself up slightly to rest her head in her left hand, "Time and understanding can bring everyone together. It's something I fundamentally believe. All our families needed was time to adjust to one another. With you and I being soul-mates, my family has made it a point to put any differences aside for our benefit. Carlisle truly wants us all to live as one large family, as I'm sure both of your fathers do as well. Having Stacy move in was just the perfect excuse for everyone to agree to be under one roof."

The thought of everyone getting along and making strides to become one large family felt like a perfect dream to me. With everyone coming together tomorrow, it surely seemed like it was more than likely to happen, but one obstacle was still in the way, "First things first, though; Lauren and I have to get Stacy in and out of her former house without incident. Then, we can celebrate our families coming together."

* * *

**A/N: So, this was another character driven chapter. Everything in here is actually very important to the coming chapters. Not to mention that Bella finally admitted to herself that she loves Alice. I don't feel it was too soon, but I leave that judgment up to all of you.  
**

**Another question for you guys: How is the writing between Alice and Bella? Is it forced or natural? I'm only asking because I was a little unsure of it. Any advice would be appreciated!  
**

**Until next time…**


	14. Chapter XIV: Alpha

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**I just want to take a quick moment and thank all of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me. I hope that I continue to entertain all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Alpha**

Alice and I continued to lay there in the clearing watching the night sky for the next two hours. We stayed in comfortable silence as the autumn breeze wrapped around the colorful trees. The calls of animals in the brisk night, mixed with the running creek, created a symphony of natural sounds that had a calming effect on us. We laid there in each others arms, basking in the simplistic wonderfulness of our impromptu date. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have made this more perfect to me.

I hummed quietly, pulling Alice closer to me as we relaxed on the blanket, "This is wonderful."

Alice turned her head to kiss my shoulder, "I'm glad you like it. At first, I wasn't sure if this would be to plain for you."

"I'm certainly not the kind of girl who wants a grand ball or a table at a fancy restaurant, Alice. Laying here with you is far more intimate and meaningful to me. I like the simple things," I quietly reassured my little vampire.

I looked down at her to see her grin, "That's why I'm so glad you're my mate, Bells. We compliment each other so well. We're opposites in the way we dress and the way we look, but once you look at our personalities, we share the same ideals. It's perfect."

"The Goth and the fashionista; quite the odd couple," I chuckled.

Alice pushed herself up enough to rest on top of me. She folded her hands across my collarbone and rested her hand on them. Her eyes twinkled wildly as she gazed down at me, "We may seem like an odd match to the outside world, but we're perfect for each other."

I held her tighter to me and smiled up at her, "I couldn't agree more, Tink." I raised my head to kiss her.

Her cool lips molded with mine perfectly as we enjoyed every moment of the contact. I relished the way her flavor exploded on my tongue each time I tasted her lips. It was nothing short of magnificent! The more I kissed her, the more I wanted from her. And there was no need for me to fear that. I felt completely safe with her. God, I loved this woman.

Alice swept her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I granted it to her without a second thought. I ran my hands through her short raven locks as we kissed passionately, but not in a heated or needy way. Alice's hands began to wander mischievously over my body. A tingling sensation crept up my spine as her cold skin caressed my overheated flesh. I felt high.

Alice and I parted before things grew heated, but stayed close. She rubbed her nose across my face and neck. I smiled, mimicking her actions and breathing in her scent. It felt almost instinctual in nature. I held her as my high began to calm.

"I could do this forever," Alice's voice danced against my neck, causing me to shiver.

I grinned lazily, running my hands up and down her back, "Hmm, forever. I agree. I have you, my family, and my pack. I'm complete."

I felt Alice smile against my neck, "I like how you make the distinction between your family and your pack."

I shrugged lightly, careful not to bump Alice, "Well, even though Lauren's my sister, I still have Stacy in my pack. I may think of my pack as family, but the difference is that I alone am responsible for my pack. Papa G and D run the household, I run my pack. It's all part of Lycan psychology."

I could never figure out how my Lycan subconscious held my pack and my family in slightly different lights. I honored my fathers' place as the heads of the household, and I'd never challenge that. However, when it came to the pack, I was the head. I always felt that I led Lauren in a way that was fair and loving. I never saw myself as a ruler or dictator in any way. Lauren was allowed and encouraged to make her views and opinions known. I always honored that, and I certainly would offer Stacy the same respect.

Where I differed from my parents was that I felt solely responsible for my pack. Any decision I made was done with great regard to my pack-mates safety. It was everything to me; it was my most important goal. I'd do everything in my power to keep my pack safe, regardless of the consequences.

I looked down at Alice, meeting her eyes with a loving gaze, "I'd do whatever it takes to keep them safe, as I would for you. That's my solemn promise to you."

Her eyes twinkled with love and appreciation. She gave me a swift kiss, before meeting my eyes with a look of determination, "Bella, you'll never have to make that sacrifice for me. Thank you, baby, but I never want to see you in harms way."

I caressed her cheeks, stroking them with my thumbs as I stared into her deep golden eyes. I saw tears of pride and love fill her eyes, tears that would never fall. I could feel everything she felt in that moment. After all the time that she's waited for me, I knew that my safety was paramount to her. I'd never want to put her in a position where she was hurt by an action of mine. I knew that would kill her.

I took a deep breath, "I'll never be foolish enough to fight the world because they look at you funny, but I can guarantee that if anyone ever hurt you, I'd kill them. I'd do the same for my family and my pack, Alice. You're the love of my life, and I'll do what I have to do to protect you."

She placed her hands on mine and smiled down at me, "I know. You can bet that I'd do the same for you, my love."

I reached up to kiss her with all the love I could muster. Alice smiled as our lips merged, an act that brought tears to my eyes. Our love reverberated around and off of us like sound waves, creating our own little bubble within the world. It was full of love, affection, and understanding, something I only felt within my family and pack. Everything in the world became clear to me now. My duties were focused on protecting my Alice, my family, and my pack. Nothing on this earth would ever challenge that.

Alice and I broke away and continued to gaze up at the star-filled sky for the next hour. When I began to grow tired, Alice helped me up and out of the clearing to the car. I kissed her goodnight after she dropped me off before heading into the house. Papa G was sitting in the living room reading a book when I walked in. He looked up and smiled at me, "Ah, hello there, dear! How was your date?"

I grinned back at him, "It was perfect, Papa G! I love her so much!"

His eyes sparkled as he stood up to walk over to me, "I'm so happy for you, Bells!" His voice was full of love and pride as he reached out to hug me.

I welcomed his hug without a second thought, holding onto him tightly, "Thank you for your support, Papa G." My voice was slightly muffled by his shoulder.

I felt him chuckle lightly, "You'll always have that."

We stayed like that for a while until I decided it'd be best to catch some sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be a big day, one that could have the potential of trying my pack's control since we didn't know if Stacy's drunken step-father was going to be present when we grabbed her stuff. Because of that unknown, I needed to be both on guard and in control, for everyone's sake. I just prayed that the day went on without incident.

…

I was awakened by something bouncing on my bed. My heart skipped a beat, and I instinctually pounced off of my bed and took a defensive stance by my window. My blurry vision focused on the mischievously giggling form of my sister. I glared at her as my senses slowly began to relax.

"Are you insane? Why would you scare the fuck out of me like that, you bitch!?" I growled at her, not really as pissed at her as I made it seem.

Lauren simply shook off my glare and rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, B. Like you never did that shit to me before, ha! I just couldn't help myself. Besides, you need to get ready for our little excursion today," She finished with a smirk and a wink.

I sighed, standing out of my crouch, "Yeah, you're right. Is Stacy all ready?" I asked.

"She's all ready to go when you are. She's got a list of what she really needs to grab. It should only take a half-hour or so." Lauren shrugged

I nodded and walked into my closet to grab clothes for the day. I grabbed my black boot-cut pants, a leather studded belt, a stripped long-sleeved thermal, and a set of dark underwear before heading toward the bathroom. I looked at my groggy appearance in the mirror briefly before running the warm water and jumping into the shower. I didn't see what time it was before I got in here, but judging by how sluggish I felt, I'd say I only got a few hours of sleep. It was going to be a long day.

I took my time in the shower, slightly surprised by the fact that no one tried to rush me out of the bathroom. Lauren was probably pulling my leg when she woke me up. Ugh, I'd have to strangle her later. Maybe it was best that I was up earlier than I needed to be anyway. I suppose we could run through what Stacy needed before heading to her former home.

After I did my bathroom duties, I got dressed and wandered into my room to grab my cell phone. Out of curiosity, I checked the time. Yep, it's late morning. Only five hours of sleep! YAY! I didn't need to be awake for another three hours. I most certainly will strangle my sister before the day is done.

With an annoyed sigh, I dragged myself downstairs. I heard the voices of Lauren and Stacy coming from the kitchen, so I walked on into the room. Lauren and Stacy were standing around the kitchen island eating a mixture of fruits. When Lauren noticed me, I scowled at her, "I didn't need to be up this early, you know."

Lauren just shrugged, a prideful smirk on her lips all the while, "I know, but I figured that a little pack-bonding time would do you some good before we go ransack Stacy's old home."

I smiled at the prospect of pack-bonding, forgiving my sister a little for waking me up. I walked over to them and grabbed an apple off the glass plate that all of the fruit was presented on. I sat down on one of the stools around the island and took a bite of the apple. I sighed, enjoying the acidic flavor that flooded my mouth. Stacy and Lauren continued to talk about the list of things Stacy would be getting. I peered over at Stacy's list as I slowly ate the apple.

Everything seemed to be located in her room. It was mostly clothes and some small furniture, so it looked like everything would fit easily in one car. That was a massive relief! I wasn't sure if we'd be able to do this in one shot, but, thankfully everything looked like it was going to fit.

After everyone finished breakfast, we all sat around the island and came up with a game plan. We decided to take the Impala because of how spacious it was. I'd be driving there and back, so Stacy gave me the directions to her house. Her house was about twenty minutes away from here and bordered a river. There was a large forest that surrounded her house, basically making it invisible to the naked eye. I guess that's the reason why no one's seen her step-father go on one of his drunken rampages.

I looked over the directions on my phone and gathered a plan, "Okay, I don't want to linger too long at the house. So, we have twenty minutes there and back, so I think we should be there only thirty minutes at most. We should make it a quick in and out." I told my pack as I looked up from my phone.

"I think we could keep to that timeline. What about you, Stacy?" Lauren turned to the girl in question.

Stacy nodded her head, "As long as Terry's not there, we'll be fine."

I could see that Stacy was feeling pretty confident, which encouraged me. If she was doubting herself, it meant that this whole excursion might not end as smoothly as I've been hoping.

I gave Stacy a reassuring look, "Hey, even if he is there, he can't hurt you. I won't let that fucker touch you, I guarantee that." I reached across the island and took her hands in mine.

Lauren placed a hand on Stacy's shoulder, "Yeah, remember that we're stronger than him and so are you. If he does so much as touch you, I'll kill the bastard."

When Lauren glanced over at me, I knew what she was thinking. There was a considerable part of us that wanted to see this _Terry_ dead. Part of me wanted to come across the drunk so I could end him. This so called man struck a woman, one that happened to be his own fucking step-daughter! In my opinion, he revoked his right as a human being when he did that. I'd feel no guilt if I was to kill him. However, I knew that I needed to be provoked to go through with it. And I'd keep to that idea.

With a few more finalizing words on the plan, we sat back and waited until noon. Stacy's mother would be well into her shift at work then, and I felt like her step-father would at least be out or asleep at that time. We hung around the living room, getting ready for what was to come. Thankfully, no one seemed nervous. This was going to be a big day for Stacy. Not only was she leaving her old home, but she was also getting a permanent room with the renovations to our house, courtesy of the Cullens and Denalis.

Once 11:50 rolled around, I grabbed the keys to the Impala and followed my pack out of the house. Papa G told me to call him if anything came up, which I agreed to do. However, this was something that our pack needed to do on our own. Before I got into the car, I checked to make sure we had sufficient room in the trunk. Seeing that it was empty, I smiled to myself and hopped into the driver's seat. After a quick roar of the engine, I peeled out of the driveway toward the highway.

The forest flew by us as we made our made down the dissolute highway. I turned down a dirt road. Not long after that, I noticed the thinning of tress, which signaled a waterline. Soon, a ranch-style home came into view. It sat on a slab on a small hill. An old, beat up truck sat in the driveway. When Stacy sighed, I figured that the truck was her step-father's. Well, he was here. No matter, because I wouldn't let him get in our way.

I parked behind the truck and cut the engine. I looked back at Stacy and Lauren. After a brief nod, we exited the car and made our way into the house. Immediately, the smell of cigarette smoke hit my nostrils. I grimaced at the disgusting smell and followed Stacy further into the house. She led us to a room off to the side of the house. It was her room, which was much neater than the rest of the disjointed home. She quickly grabbed a suitcase from under her bed and walked over to her closet.

She began to grab clothes and threw them into the suitcase. As she was moving back and forth, she gave a few orders, "Okay, all I really need is the nightstand and the books that are in it. I'll get the clothes together. After that, we can leave."

I walked over to the small nightstand and opened the top drawer. It had a number of books in it. Lauren appeared at my side a second later, "We can leave the books in there when we move it. I doubt it'll hurt the nightstand if we put it in the trunk."

I nodded and let Lauren unplug the lamp and pick up the nightstand. I figured the lamp would be a good investment, so I grabbed it. I turned around to see the Stacy was almost done with her clothes. She produced a second suitcase and started throwing the rest of her clothes in there. She only folded a few things as she rushed through stacking her suitcases. After she filled the suitcases with all of her clothes, she zipped them shut and grabbed them.

She looked at us as she turned toward the door, "You guys ready?"

I nodded and looked over to my sister, "You good?"

"Let's get the hell out of here, B," Lauren said as she lifted the nightstand.

I placed the small lamp in my left hand and headed toward the door. We made our way down the hall with Stacy's belongings, all the while hoping to not run into her step-father. When we reached the foyer, I got out the car keys, "Okay, We're all set. Stacy, do you want to lock up?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll follow you two out-"

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Shouted a disgruntled deep voice from the back of the house.

"Damn it," Stacy muttered under her breath as we whipped around to face her step-father.

If the sound of his voice hadn't already put me on edge, his appearance sure did. The man in question stood no more than ten feet from us looking already drunk. He struggled to stay standing as he openly glared at Stacy, the very act made me want to kill him right then and there. He was dressed it track pants and a black tee-shirt, both of which were wrinkled, most likely from sleeping in them. He looked to be slightly overweight, but still had a powerful build. There was slight stubble on his face, which, added with his bloodshot eyes and grey messy hair, really made him look like an abusive alcoholic. All in all, his whole appearance screamed ultra-conservative douche bag.

When we didn't answer quickly enough, he took a few heavy steps forward, "What the fuck are you doing, Stacy?!"

I watched as Stacy took an involuntary step back toward me. Something seemed to dawn on her a moment later and she squared her shoulders in defiance, "I'm getting the fuck out of here, _Terry_. I'm leaving and moving in with people who actually give a shit about me."

Terry took a threatening step forward, prompting me to stand by Stacy protectively, "Fuck that, you live under my fucking roof! You're not going anywhere!"

"Fuck you, Terry! You don't own me! Hell, you've never even wanted me here in the first place! You have no fucking right telling me what to do! I'm eighteen; I don't need anyone's permission!" Stacy matched Terry's shouting with her own, not backing down at all as she did.

Terry threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, that's too fucking funny! What? You turn eighteen and suddenly, you think you can stand up to me? That's a joke, little girl!" I wanted to growl at this poor excuse of a man as he blatantly disrespected my pack-mate.

Stacy didn't back down, though. She stood proudly in the face of this prick, the sight of which made me smile, "You know what? I don't need to take your shit anymore. All you are is an overweight, drunken, pathetic excuse for a man… no, you're an insult to the human gene. I'm glad I'm getting the hell out of here to live with people who actually give a damn. I really hope this place falls apart without me. Hopefully, you'll die of some terrible health condition. I'm praying it's painful, too. God knows you deserve it, you waste of space."

Then, the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Even though I was proud of how Stacy stood up to her step-father, I could see that her words really pissed him off. Satisfied with her words, Stacy turned around, wanting nothing more than to leave this God-forsaken place. I took a step back toward the door as well. It was then, though, that Terry decided to do something. He charged at Stacy faster than I thought a drunken moron could move and grabbed her harshly. I growled at went to intervene, but Stacy bit into one of Terry's hands. She pushed herself away from Terry, taking a lot of skin and muscle from Terry's hand with her.

Terry grasped at his gushing hand, but refused to back away. I growled loudly at him, scaring the hell out of him, and shoved him hard with my free hand. His large body flew across the room like a bullet and smacked against the wall. Drywall and wooden planks cracked and splintered around his body as he plummeted to the floor. I let the lamp fall to the ground before I took a defensive crouch.

He grunted and struggled to his feet. I growled furiously at him, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

This stupid son-of-a-bitch didn't seem to have an ounce of self-preservation in him, because him pushed himself to his feet and rushed at me, "You stupid bitch!"

I met him head on, grabbing him by his shirt and chucking him into another wall. His body struck the wall with so much force that I thought I killed him. He flopped onto the ground with a sickening thud and laid there motionless. There was a fraction of a second where panic rushed through the back of my mind. However, Terry began to stir. He stumbled toward a bookcase and grabbed a large Bowie knife off of one of the shelves. Lauren growled off to my side, but I silenced her with the raising of a hand. This was my fight.

I braced myself as Terry held the knife out at me threateningly, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Again, Terry rushed me with everything he had, brandishing a Bowie at me dangerously. He took a swipe at my throat, which I dodged quickly. He lost his balance and stumbled toward a wall, using it to stop himself from falling. In another shocking show of speed, Terry pushed himself off the wall and took another swipe at me with the knife. I tried to block it, but I somehow missed. The blade sliced into my bicep, cleanly tearing the flesh there. I bit back a yelp and shoved Terry back a few feet.

I looked down at my wound to see that it was bleeding considerably. I grasped the wound as it began to heal. Blood died my pale fingers red as new flesh began to form around the cut. Suddenly, rage flashed in my eyes. This sick fucker cut me? HE FUCKING CUT ME!?

I heard both Lauren and Stacy snarl behind me, but I halted them with growl, "This is my fight," I hissed through gritted teeth.

My eyes fixed on Terry, who was all too oblivious to who and what he just pissed off. His whole body looked confident. A bout of disgust for the male gender shot through me as this man seemed to radiate contempt for us as women. I could see it in his beady eyes, and it solidified my decision to not relent. This man had struck Stacy and placed her in utter free. He attacked and cut me after I protected Stacy. The time for being the good girl was over. This bastard's time was up!

I braced myself for what I was about to do. If there was any time to kill someone, it was now. Terry had no clue what he was about to charge into. And charge was what he did. He ran at me in full speed with his Bowie at the ready. I snarled furiously at him, balling up my fists and taking a defensive crouch. Terry's sloppy and heavy footsteps chorused throughout the house as the rushed me. He took one last furious swing at me. I ducked under it with inhuman speed and threw my right fist into his chest as hard as I could.

There was a loud crack as my fist broke through his sternum. In a split second my fist shot through his chest, ending with the snapping of his spinal cord as my fist exited out of his back. I withdrew my hand a moment later with a sloppy wet pop. Terry's body immediately collapsed to the ground, lifeless. I stared at his body wide-eyed. The gaping whole in his sternum oozed blood. The white carpet quickly became pink as blood flooded the floor. I brought my hand into my sightline. Blood caked my arm up to my elbow. Once the adrenaline dissipated, shock began to take hold of me.

I stood there in silence as footsteps came up from behind me, "Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Lauren's voice was so quiet; I barely could make out what she said.

I slowly turned around to see Lauren and Stacy's concerned expressions. I truly didn't know what to say. I just killed someone…

"I… I just… killed someone," I uttered the only thoughts that were playing in my head. That's all that I could say.

Stacy approached me cautiously, "Hey, you did what you had to."

I frowned and looked to Stacy, "I killed your step-father."

"A man who was an asshole and a drunk. Believe me, he had it coming. You did it in self-defense, Bella." Stacy's voice was soft and caring.

My mind was blank. I'm not sure what actually happened. I looked down at the body lying on the floor behind me, "It happened so fast. I knew what I was doing, but I've never killed anyone before. It feels weird."

Suddenly, the front door swung open with a loud bang. Startled, I dropped back into a defensive crouch and hissed at the intruders. Papa G entered the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. Alice followed him a moment later. Their expressions were torn between relief and horror. I slowly stood up straight and backed away from the body and towards Lauren and Stacy.

Papa G entered the room, never taking his eyes off on me, "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" His voice was dripping with concern as he wrapped me in a hug, not caring about my bloody hand.

I let my father's presence sooth me enough to talk to him, "I couldn't help it, he attacked Stacy, and I defended her. He wouldn't back down. I had no choice!"

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and Alice's scent hit me a second later. Papa G let go of me, and I was suddenly wrapped in the arms of my little vampire. She held me tightly to her and rubbed my back soothingly, "It's okay, baby. I saw everything. We tried to get here in time, but I didn't think the step-father would rush you like he did. You only did what you had to. It's okay."

"Stacy, are you okay?" I heard Papa G ask my newest pack-mate.

I heard her sigh, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Bella."

Footsteps retreated behind me, "I know you are, as we all are. Look, I need to clean this up. Girls, take Stacy's things to the Impala and head home." Papa G's voice was sympathetic as he spoke.

I grimaced as Alice held me, "You don't have to do that. This is my mess."

"Sweetie, I know that you're stressed and in shock right now, but trust me on this; you need to head home and clear your mind. Besides, I have a lot more experience cleaning up after incidents like this." I listened to Papa G's calm voice.

"What about my mother?" Stacy asked with slight concern.

I heard Papa G sigh before he answered, "Well, I'll have to use Suggestion on her. I'll tell her that Terry was killed by a wild animal, since I've had experience making scenes like this appear like such. Then, I'll Suggest that she leave the state and get sober. She'll know that you're safe with us, so there's no need to worry. I know you said that she had a sister in Oregon, so I'll have her go there."

"Okay," Stacy agreed with the idea quietly.

"Now, what I need you all to do is go home. I'll be here for a few hours longer and take care of this. Alice, you can take the keys for the Impala from Bella, and drive them home." Papa G told us, and Alice began to walk me toward the door.

"I'll take care of them, Gabriel," Alice announced as she grabbed Stacy's lamp before walking to the door.

"Oh," Papa G called out, "Don't let anyone give my girls or Stacy a hard time. This wasn't anyone's fault."

Alice gave a quick nod, "I promise," Then we exited the house and made our way toward the car.

Alice popped the trunk open, and Lauren and Stacy put the suitcases, nightstand, and lamp neatly in it before we all got into the car. Alice started the ignition and peeled out of the driveway. I felt her eyes on me a few times before she reached out for my hand. I turned to her and smiled appreciatively. I still had blood dripping from my free hand. I frowned when I realized that it'll probably stain the leather seats. The very thought caused me to replay killing Terry in my head. I sighed and turned my attention to the road, taking in the scene and pushed all thought from my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's first kill. I hope I wrote it as well as it appeared in my head. Killing Terry had to be in self-defense for Bella. She also killed him in protection of her pack. Those two reasons are the only ways Bella would kill someone. And I hope she doesn't come off as cold. Not only did Terry provoke Bella, but he was also a terrible excuse for a human being.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again, the next chapter will be up next Friday. So, everyone have a Happy Halloween! Until next time…**


	15. Chapter XV: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

**A quick little note before the chapter begins: My glasses are kinda missing at the moment (No idea how that happened, either), so I edited this chapter the best I could with crappy vision. If there are any errors, shoot me a message and I'll correct them. Hopefully, I'll find my glasses so I don't have to fork out the money for any new ones. And don't worry, this will not become a bad habit.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Aftermath**

Sitting in silence, I replayed the whole incident at Stacy's old home over and over. I began to see how the whole thing happened. Yes, it was self-defense, but there was something more to it than that; I defended my pack-mate. That was the underline duty as a pack-leader. When your underlings were in harms way, you did whatever it took to protect them, even if it meant killing. So, rationally, I did exactly what I needed to do. It wasn't an error in judgment, nor was it a loss of control. This was an act of being an alpha, pure and simple. In that sense, my actions were completely justified. I killed Terry in the name of my pack, and I doubt I'd do it differently if I was given a second chance.

I considered most human life precious, but Terry was scum. Papa G raised me to believe that not all human life was sacred. For instance, villains such as Hitler didn't deserve second chances. They're evil, and evil must be destroyed. Papa G was human during the Second Crusades. He was brought up as a righteous person. So, naturally, he brought Lauren and me up the same way. We usually don't see life in black and white, because some situations exist in the grey. However, evil was simple to judge, and that's exactly what Terry was. So, like Stacy and Lauren said, I did what I had to do.

"Where's your mind at, B?" My sister asked from behind me. I'm sure she was worried about my state of mind. I guess sitting here in silence could have put her on edge.

I took a deep breath and shrugged, "I was just thinking about what you guys said. Even though I'm still shocked at killing someone, I know that I did it to protect you; my pack. It's my duty as your leader. In the end, that's what matters to me. I hope that makes sense." I turned my head to see Alice glance at me and smile.

It felt good to know that I wasn't about to be judged by my girlfriend for defending my pack. I know she'd do the same thing if she was in my position. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled at her before she turned her head back toward the road. I took a deep breath and turned in my seat to look at Stacy. She was gazing out of the window, watching the forest as we drove by it. Her body looked like it was relaxed and at ease. When she felt my eyes on her, she turned toward me and smiled.

I returned her smile with my own, "How are you doing?" I asked quietly, studying her for any sign that said she was distressed.

There was none, however, because her eyes held pure happiness and relief in them. She breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief, "I feel free." Her voice signaled the fact that this was indeed the freest she's ever felt in her life. Now she could live in a home with people that accepted her completely. I could only imagine how good she felt.

I watched as Lauren took Stacy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You're one hundred percent part of this family now, Stacy."

"And we'll always treat you like it. Remember, our home is yours. You'll be treated no different from anyone else in our family. You are now our sister, forever and always," I finished with a grin.

Stacy's eyes lit up like fireworks. I could tell that the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders. Tears of joy filled hers eyes as she grinned at me wildly, "Thank you so much."

I scooted as far as I could in my seat so I could hug Stacy. I held onto her tightly, ignoring the odd position my body was twisted in. Lauren joined in on our impromptu group hug. A wave of Déjà vu hit me, but I didn't care if this was becoming a regular occurrence. It was bonding time for us, and a pack could always use more of that. I felt Alice's eyes on us as we held onto each other.

"Now, that is awesome to see. You guys give me hope that everyone can get along," Admiration was heavy in my little vampire's voice.

The three of us separated, and I immediately turned toward Alice and gave her a quick kiss. I sat back in my seat and took her free hand again, "We try our best, Tink."

We returned to silence for the rest of the drive home, only it was a comfortable silence this time. Eventually, we turned down the hidden road that led to our house. When we came up to our driveway, I could see a number of other vehicles parked. I guess everyone was still in the house. There was a ping of anxiousness that ran through me. No doubt Alice and Papa G had told the families where they were going when they came to get us from Stacy's old house. There was probably going to be a few judgments thrown my way, especially from the Cullens.

From what Alice has told me, Carlisle and Esme detest violence, so much so that they hold themselves more like humans than vampires. Now, that's admirable, but I really didn't know if that detest toward violence would now focus on me because I killed a man. There was no hiding what I did, nor did I see the point in it. My only issue was that the blood on my hand was now mostly dry, and it'd be a bitch to clean off. So, even if I wanted to escape any possible ire from Alice's family, I couldn't because I'd have to pass them to get to the powder room to clean up. The only golden ticket that saved me here was Papa G's words to Alice before we left. So, at least Alice would help back us up.

I looked up at the house to see that there were no renovations done to the front. Alice tapped my shoulder, and I gave her my attention. She smirked and nodded at the house, "All the renovations were done to the back, don't worry. And, before you ask, yes, the deck is just fine."

I nodded and then turned to glance at Lauren and Stacy, "Are you all ready for this?"

Lauren gave me a look of complete loyalty and determination, "You lead, B, we'll follow." Spoken like a true protective sister, I mused in my head.

I took a deep breath and exited the car. Three car doors opened and closed as I stood in the middle of the driveway, staring at the entrance of our house. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be afraid if people, who don't know me well in the least, frown upon my decision to protect Stacy and defend myself. This is my pack, and I will protect them so long as I can breathe on my own.

Alice walked up next to me and took my left hand. A moment later, my sister and Stacy came to stand at my right side. Their support gave me a newfound courage. I smiled to myself, stood up straight and marched up to the door. Alice took the liberty of entering the house first. I followed quickly, entering our home to see the Denalis, Cullens, Papa D, and Leah all gathered in the living room. Lauren stepped forward in an attempt to hide my bloody right hand, but it was no use. Once the scent of human blood filled the air, all vampires sniffed and grew a bit tense, especially the Cullens. I could tell that most of Alice's adopted siblings were uncomfortable by the smell. The silver lining for me was that the Denalis and Leah all seemed to gravitate toward me without hesitation, all the while looking concerned.

Beatrice was the first to speak, "Bella, are you okay?" She asked as she glanced at my right arm, which I still had hidden.

Papa D rushed over to me, looking for any visible wounds, "Bells, what happened?"

I gave them both a reassuring smile, "I'm fine now."

Leah strolled over to Lauren and embraced her. She then looked to me, "You look shaken."

I shook off her concerns, "It's just," I paused as I thought of the best way to explain what happened, "Well, everything was going fine until Terry showed up and attacked Stacy. That prompted me to protect her, but Terry wouldn't back down. I-"

I was cut off by Jasper, "You killed him," He answered matter-of-factly.

I frowned at how uncaring his statement made me sound, "I tried to get him to back down, but he refused. He took out a Bowie knife and attacked me. Papa G told us to come back home while he cleaned everything up."

"She had no choice, Jasper," Alice held onto me protectively.

"Not to mention that she did it to protect me. It was all for the pack, not some selfish act," Stacy helped defend me, speaking with pride.

Tanya nodded, looking directly at my hand, "Is your hand injured?"

I sighed, stepping away from Alice and exposing my bloody right hand. Papa D, Leah, and the Denali's just nodded in understanding at the sight of human blood on my hand, but the Cullen's all gasped like they had never fathomed such a sight before. Did they really have to try so hard to be human?

Alice seemed to think the same thing. She frowned at her family, "Really? It's not like any of us have never killed anyone before. And, Bella felt terrible after the fact, even though _Terry_ doesn't deserve any sympathy. It's not like she enjoyed killing him."

Carlisle was the first to recover. He stepped forward with a somber look on his face, "We're not going to stand here and cast blame on anyone, Alice. I think that I speak for everyone when I say that our primary concern is Bella's well-being."

Well, at least he understands. I gave him a thankful smile, "Thank you, Carlisle. Like I said, I did what I had to do, but that doesn't mean I took any pleasure in it. I was only thinking of Stacy's safety; my pack's safety."

Papa D stood by me and placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "I know you did what you had to, my dear. I just want to know if you're okay."

I gazed into his eyes, feeling the love that shined down on me, "I'll be okay. It's just that I've never even considered how killing someone would make me feel. It's hard to comprehend." Part of me was still trying to wrap my mind around actually killing someone, even though I didn't feel regret over it.

"It's not an easy thing to understand, Bella. You just have to understand that you did it for your pack, and that's what matters. If he had no intention of retreating, then there was no other way to avoid it. As long as you can recognize that, and if you don't feel any pleasure at taking a life, then you can come to understand that it was a necessary evil. In the end, you do what you must for those you care about," Beatrice's words were full of wisdom and care. She had seen just as much as Papa G and it showed in the way she spoke.

I smiled at my aunt, "Thank you for not judging me," I tried to convey how touched I was that she didn't look down on me.

Beatrice strolled over to me, looked to Alice, and then enveloped me in a hug. She held me tight, pouring an abundance of love into her embrace, "I'll never judge you, my dear. You're family, and I'll stand by you until the universe folds in on itself."

I held onto her for a few seconds longer, only pulling away when I realized that I still had to wash this blood off of me. Sheepishly, I looked down at my hand, "Uh, I think I should go wash this off if there are no more questions."

When no one said anything, Alice pulled me over to the powder room, and then shut the door to let me to rinse the blood off privately. I took off my thermal before I ran the warm water and lathered up a decent amount of soap. I really had to scrub hard because the blood had formed a sort of crust on my hand and forearm. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so use to blood, I may have been completely disgusted by what I was doing. It took several minutes of washing, rinsing, re-lathering, and rewashing to even clean the blood off. Finally, after ten minutes of scrubbing, my hand was clean. The only issue now was that my once pale flesh was now pink. Damn it all to hell! Well, the good news is that it'd be clean and pale again by Monday.

I dried my hands, tucked in my tanktop, and made my way back to the living room. Thankfully, everyone looked to be less tense. Small groups had broken off and were chatting away like nothing ever happened. Lauren, Leah, and Stacy were talking with Kate and Irina. Alice was talking with Carlisle and Esme rather animatedly. It was funny to see her so excited. Everyone else mingled with each other with no care in the world. I smiled to myself and walked on over to my sister's group. Alice appeared at my side again once I joined the group, beaming at me the way she always did. I couldn't bite back the giggle when she threw herself at me, "Whoa, easy there."

She stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss, "I'm just happy that everyone's relaxed and understanding."

When Alice moved to stand at my side, Esme made her way toward me, "I'm glad that you're okay, Bella. I know that this may be a difficult time for you. So, please, if you need to talk, just know that I'm here to listen," Esme paused and glanced at my sister and Stacy with a grin, "Now, would you girls like to see the additions to your home?"

I wanted to throw myself at Esme and hug her in relief, but I choose to grin at her instead, "That'd be great, Esme. Lead the way."

Esme beamed and turned to walk down the hall toward the sitting room. She passed it to enter a new hall that led to a staircase to the second floor. We followed her up the stairs, exiting onto a new addition on the second floor. There were two new rooms up here. One was a bedroom to the left; the other was a second bathroom across from it. Stacy's eyes lit up as she walked into the bedroom. I smiled at her as she gasped. The bedroom was the exact same size as mine and Lauren's. She had a new bed, a vanity, a walk-in closest, and other small furniture. It was more than what she had in her old room.

When Stacy turned around to smile at me, I could she tears in her eyes. This meant more to her than she could explain, and I knew that. Out of all the pain she's endured in her life, this small gesture instantly made everything okay to her. I embraced my new pack-mate happily. I let her cry as eighteen years of pain and fear washed away. Alice and Lauren joined us, helping me sooth Stacy. We held her for quite a while, letting her relax and gather her strength. When Stacy eventually pulled away, Esme was there to hug her, whispering words of compassion in her ear. It was a beautiful sight to see.

We stayed upstairs for a while longer, admiring how the new additions flowed seamlessly with the rest of our home. The new addition extended from the back of the house. It didn't take up any of the deck. In fact, it gave the deck a nice border, in my opinion. When we returned to the first floor, Papa G had just returned. He immediately pulled Lauren and me into hugs, as well as Stacy. Papa D joined us to complete our family moment. The family grew today, and that brought us closer.

When Papa G pulled away from us, he placed a hand on Stacy's cheek, wiping away stray tears, "Your mother will be fine. I Suggested to her that Terry was attacked by a bear. She called the police, and I Suggested that she leave the state to get clean. She'll commit to it. Eventually, she'll get in contact with you. Now, though, I want to move to legally make sure that you're part of this family."

I rubbed Stacy's back as she digested everything Papa G had to tell her. She took a deep breath and nodded, a smile appearing on her face, "Thank you. How'd you do all of that, though?"

Papa G shook his head, "Suggestion is a sort of mind control that my species has. If you're asking about Terry's body, I don't think you'd like the details. I'm sorry, but it'll just make you uncomfortable."

Stacy looked like she understood what Papa G was saying and nodded. Papa G gave her one last smile before turning to me, "How are you doing, Bells?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. I'm sorry if I disappointed you at all." If there was one thing that was going to bother me, it was the thought that Papa G was disappointed in me.

He shook his head and pulled me into another hug, "I'll never be disappointed in you, Bella, or your sister for that matter. You all mean so much to me. You're the light in my life, girls, don't ever forget that." He whispered as he held me tight.

When we separated, Papa G glanced at Leah and Alice. He smiled at them, "You ladies keep my girls safe. I couldn't imagine a life without them, nor would I want to."

Leah nodded and pulled Lauren into a loving embrace. Alice took my hand and grinned at me, "We'll protect them with everything we've got." She announced as she gazed into my eyes.

I saw an aurora of love shine back at me. It reinforced everything that I felt toward her ten-fold. The way love reverberated off of her constantly amazed me. It filled me with a strength that I didn't know I had. If I could stay staring into her eyes soaking up the love she sent me, I would.

I was brought out of my admiration when Papa G walked over to Carlisle. My attention went to them as they talked about the events of the day. The fact that Papa G was at ease didn't go unnoticed to me. I had a feeling that they patched things up during the renovations. After all of the centuries on loathing Carlisle, all it took was a few hours adding new rooms to our house to move past the betrayal Papa G felt. The rest of the Cullens gathered around Papa G and Carlisle as they continued to chit-chat idly. A smile crept on my face as I watched them.

Alice poked my side, "What's so amusing?" She whispered in my ear.

"Isn't it amazing what a few short hours can do to heal a family?" I couldn't help but hold onto Alice as I witnessed Papa G's healed relationship with his brother, "It's a beautiful thing to witness." I added quietly.

Alice shifted slightly to watch our fathers mingle. She beamed proudly and leaned into me, "I think we have our new family now."

Lauren and Leah joined us and admired the scene before them. Lauren smirked, "I think this is an important moment. Look at how relaxed Papa G is!"

Leah chuckled and kissed Lauren's cheek, "So easily excited! I think that's a good thing." The knowing look in Leah's eyes said it all.

Lauren hummed, bracing to say something, but I spoke up, "I'd rather not hear about your 'special time', okay? I'd like to be spared from that mental image."

"Hey, at least we're at 'special time', B," The gleam in Lauren's eye made my face go red.

I gasped childishly, "What? You guys didn't hop on _that_ wagon already, did you? Wait! I changed my mind, I don't want to know."

Stacy's laugh interrupted Lauren's retort, "Oh, you two are hilarious!"

Lauren snickered at Stacy's giggling body, "You have no idea, Stacy. This is only the beginning."

We all hung out downstairs the rest of the night. As we enjoyed the bonding time, I came to understand that everything that had happened over the last few months had culminated to this point; the formation of a large family. It had been a long road to this moment. Now, we had something we never had before. The Cullens, Denalis, Leah, and Stacy completed this family in a way that I never thought possible. We always had the Volturi. In fact, they were the closest to us. Aro and Didyme were our great uncle and aunt, respectively. Their spouses looked to us as their nieces. The Guard loved us like we were family, and to them, we were royalty, just like the leaders of both vampire species. Now, we had two whole vampire families, a shape-shifter, and a new Lycan as part of this family. And I couldn't be happier.

As darkness fell, Lauren, Leah, Stacy, Alice and I wandered upstairs while my fathers reconnected with the Cullens and Denalis. We all sat around Stacy's new bed, talking about this and that. The shock of today's incident had worn off, allowing us to feel totally at ease. Stacy joked and laughed with us as the night went on. Considering our relationship not even two weeks ago, it was amazing to see her so comfortable with living here. She was now my adopted sister, the youngest at that.

When Stacy passed out in her bed, the four of us left for our respective rooms so Lauren and I could catch some sleep. I quickly got ready for bed, and joined Alice under my warm covers. The stress of the day had a greater toll on my body than I thought. No more than fifteen minutes later, my eyes became too heavy to hold open and sleep overcame me.

…

Cold lips ghosted on mine as my body woke me up. I hummed as I felt my Alice wrap her arms around my waist. I sighed, snuggling into her contently, "Good morning, Tink."

She feathered kisses up my neck and across my jaw before stopping and hovering over my lips, "Good morning to you, too, love," Her breath danced with mine before she pressed her lips down onto me.

This was the best way to wake up. I had Alice in my arms, and not a care in the world. How does life get any better? I don't think it can. I was in my kind of Heaven. My body tingled in excitement as Alice's hands roamed over my body. I traced my fingertips up her back and tangled them in Alice's hair. Her cool lips left mine as she kissed down my neck. Goosebumps came alive all over my body as Alice kissed the crock of my neck. My mind raced in anticipation as we grew heated. I gasped as she took my earlobe in her mouth gently. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my throat. In the heat of the moment, I brought her head back and kissed her passionately. My mind was clouded, and I was keen on going further with her…

A loud knock on my door caused both me and Alice to jump at the sudden intrusion. We separated slightly, and I growled at the intruder, "What is it?!"

"Sorry if I woke you. I made breakfast for you girls, and I was hoping everyone would join." Papa G's voice came through the wooden door.

Guilt rushed through me, and I instantly apologized, "Sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to sound upset. We'll be down in a few minutes," I promised wholeheartedly.

"Okay, I'll see you and Alice downstairs," Papa G called back before footsteps retreated away from the door.

I sighed and let my head fall against the pillow before breaking out into a fit of laughter. I could feel Alice's questionable gaze as the laughed off my sexual frustration. I shook my head and kissed her confused face, "Sorry, love. Guess the frustration is getting to me."

She smiled at me and rubbed her nose against mine, "We'll get there one day, Bells. I promise that. We can make a date of it in the future, and make it special."

I grinned at my beautiful girlfriend, "I'd like that. But first, lets do breakfast. I'm actually starving!"

Alice chuckled as she rolled off of me. I jumped off my bed and walked into my closet to throw on my sweatpants and a t-shirt. We left the room and casually strolled downstairs to the kitchen. Stacy, Leah, Lauren, and Papa D were already sitting around the dining table as Papa G slaved over the stove. I grinned at my family and took up a seat at the table, Alice taking a seat to my left a moment later.

Lauren appraised me for a moment, "Nice sex hair, B."

Alice smirked at my side, to which I raised an eyebrow at, "What's so funny, Tink?" When she shrugged, I turned to my sister, "It's not sex hair, Lauren. Like I said, I won't discuss that with you."

"And I really don't want to hear about it from either of you," Papa G set down a plate of cheese omelets on the table before taking a seat as the table head, "Not that I discourage your sexual relationships, but I don't want to hear about my daughters' sex lives. It's just an awkward conversation to have."

Lauren smirked, a gleam present in her eyes, "Old fashioned, are we, Papa G?"

Papa G chuckled, "Hardly, sweetheart. I've done my fair share of debauchery in my younger days, but, you'll never hear those stories. Look, you're my girls, and like any father, I don't want to know about your sex lives. I'll just say that sex should be enjoyed and special. That's all I'll tell you, and I don't want to know a thing more."

"I think he'll be like that when you girls are one thousand, so don't take it personally," Papa D smirked at Papa G.

I smiled as I watched Papa G wave off Papa D's playful jab. The two of them always had a playful demeanor with each other. It was awesome to know that after a full thousand years, they still acted like newly weds. It was infinitely amusing.

Stacy watched Papa G and D's playfully teasing with a grin. Part of me wondered if she ever witnessed two parents talk with each other without yelling and screaming. She told me last night that all her mother and father did before he left was argue. That didn't change when Terry married into the family. In fact, all it did was add abuse to the equation. I gathered that this was a new sight for her, and a good one at that. She almost watched my dads' like they were talking about the inner works of the universe. She was so interested in their interactions, almost like a child watching fireworks. I was just proud that we were giving her a little happiness and safety in her life.

Papa G's phone rang a moment later, ceasing his and Papa D's teasing. Papa G answered the phone with a smile, "Hello, sister! How are you?"

I tuned out the conversation in respect of their privacy and turned to Alice. She was smiling at Leah and Lauren, who were laughing about something that I had missed. I brought my attention to Stacy to see what she was doing. She had leaned forward to join Lauren and Leah's conversation. I glanced back at Papa G to see him hang up his phone with a smile.

He looked up at the rest of us, "Beatrice and Tanya will be over shortly to spend a little time catching up." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was looking forward to seeing his sister.

I smiled at him, "That's great! What about the rest of the family?"

"The rest of the Denalis are going hunting while Tanya and Beatrice are here. I suppose they'll join afterwards, but Beatrice didn't mention it." Papa G informed me.

I've really enjoyed the company of the Denalis as a whole, so I hoped that they'd all join us later. But, I really loved spending time with Beatrice and Tanya. I smiled again and nodded in understanding. We all went back to enjoying our breakfast, sans for Alice and Papa D.

About an hour later, we all were gathered in the living room, waiting for Beatrice and Tanya. We were sitting around, comfortably chatting about the new additions to the house. Stacy said that she really enjoyed her room, as well as the house in general. She felt comfortable in her new home, and she was more than proud to be part of our family. Papa G informed her that she would always be part of this family, something we all agreed with.

A knock at the front door interrupted our talk, but was welcome either way. Papa G smiled before standing to answer the door. We heard him welcome Beatrice and Tanya warmly and invited them in. They joined us in the living room, taking places on the couches.

Beatrice glanced at Lauren as Leah held her, then she looked to me and Alice and smiled, "My two nieces are surely blessed." She spoke proudly.

I grinned at my sister before turning to my aunt, feeling love swell in my heart, "Thank you, Beatrice. I don't think we could be any happier!"

"Life's been good to us lately, that's for sure," Lauren added, staring into Leah's eyes.

Beatrice took Tanya's hand as she continued to admire us. Papa G and D sat done beside me. Papa G turned to me with love in his eyes, "They've been through an unimaginable five years, but they're refused to quit despite the difficult times. I know I speak for Demetri when I say that we're so proud of them."

"And now we have a beautiful and perfect addition to our household," Papa D spoke as he leaned forward to smile at Stacy, who sat next to Leah and Lauren, "This family couldn't be more complete."

I grinned at Stacy as she beamed happily. Beatrice took us in again and smirked, "Your pack is complete, my dear niece. I know you'll continue to lead them well."

"She's an amazing Alpha. Everyone is equal and has a voice. No one is left behind. She's the light of this family, that's for sure," Lauren appraised me.

Beatrice turned her attention to Papa G, "I think this is a perfect start to a united family, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more, sister. We have our family back," Papa G's voice had an abundance of relief in it. It sounded like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Did you and Carlisle really patch things up indefinitely last night?" I thought they patched things up, but I wanted to make completely sure before I continued with that assumption.

Light of happiness shined behind Papa G's eyes as he looked at me, "Yes, I believe we did," He grinned confidently.

"Peace at last," I heard Papa D mutter as he wrapped an arm around Papa G.

Everyone broke out into either clapping or praises at the sign of Papa G and Carlisle putting the past behind them. I turned to Alice, admiring her bright smile. She gave me a quick kiss before addressing my fathers', "See, with a little persistence, everything will work out for the better-"

I frowned as Alice paused mid-sentence. Her eyes glazed over, signaling a vision. I felt everyone's anxious eye on my Alice as she watched a possible future play out in her mind. When she finally came to, her face looked horrified, "Oh, on…" She gasped.

I took her hands, feeling her body grow tense, "What's wrong, love?"

She whipped her head to me, and gave me the most intense look she's ever given me, "Bella, the pack!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween! So, another cliffhanger, sorry guys. What do you guys think Alice saw n her vision? I may give out a gold star if anyone guesses right! **

**Anywho, the next chapter will be up on either Friday or Saturday. Until then, my friends!**


	16. Chapter XVI: Playing the Diplomat

**Disclaimer: Any character that is not an original creation is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Playing the Diplomat**

The whole room grew silently tense as Alice continued to explain her vision, "Chief Swan explained some of the details to Billy and part of the pack overheard. Paul and several others who are suspicious of your family ran over to Stacy's old home and caught your scent. They went to confront the Council, who agrees that you should be questioned."

Worry coursed through me as I focused my sights on the horrified expression of my girlfriend, "Wait, I thought they only stuck to their lands. And why is Chief Swan telling Billy about an assumed animal attack?"

Alice sighed heavily with frustration evident in her face, "Chief Swan is friends with Billy Black. They get together with a few other members of the Council to fish every so often. Chief Swan isn't aware of the supernatural, so he didn't know that discussing Terry's death with Billy would result in the pack exploring the crime scene and catching your scent."

"I thought Jacob had convinced Sam that we were not a threat?" I asked, turning my attention to a clearly shocked Leah.

Leah seemed to search for an answer as she processed everything Alice told us. Lauren took her hand in support, which I'd smile at if I wasn't worried at what was going on with the pack. Leah took a deep breath and met my eyes, "I don't understand it. Sam agreed that no one here was a threat. There's no reason to assume that anyone here is going to harm anybody on the Rez. Besides, they can't harm an Imprint's family. It's our most sacred law."

"Well, it seemed like Paul was intent on forgetting that important law, because he was hell-bent on getting the Council to force Sam into investigating your family." Alice explained from behind me.

Papa G's growl made me jump slightly, and I whipped my head around to see the anger in his eyes, "They gave their word that they'd leave my family alone! How in the hell can they jump to conclusions so quickly and judge us? What do they intend to do?" He finished, trying to rein in his anger.

I turned back around to Alice, watching her eyes glaze over as she tried to search her visions for clues. When she frowned, I knew she had some answers, "Billy will call Gabriel shortly and ask your family to meet them on the border of the Reservation. I can't tell what'll happen once you're there because the wolves can be had to predict, but I'd expect Paul to be very defensive and accusatory."

I didn't understand how quickly the pack would choose to break their word with us and see us as a threat. Hadn't we proven to them that we were peaceful? I mean, I understand a little confusion at our scents being at Stacy's former home and them wanting to question us about Terry's death, but that didn't mean that we out-right killed the man! A simple explanation should be all they'd need, nothing more. I thought for a moment that once they knew that I killed Terry in defense of my pack that they'd understand, but somehow I doubted they would. Paul certainly hadn't been the biggest fan of my family from day one. He didn't trust us at all, regardless of Papa G's history with his tribe. Why would he start to trust us now?

Lauren growled, breaking me out of my inner-thoughts, "What the fuck do we have to do to convince them that we aren't a fucking threat?! B did what she had to in our defense, something they should be able to grasp rather easily! After all Papa G has done for them, they jump to accusing us of senseless murder so quickly!"

A thought passed through my head, and I turned to Leah, "Doesn't Jacob hold some sort of influence over Sam?"

All the attention went to Leah as I watched a light-bulb metaphorically turn on in her head. Her eyes lit up and she grinned at me, "That's right! Oh, how could I forget that? Jacob could get Sam to you. I mean, Billy trusts Gabriel, and he raised Jacob to believe that your fathers are trustworthy and peaceful. We all heard the stories of Gabriel when we were young, so Sam does trust your fathers, at least in principal. If Jacob were to press the issue, I think we could bring Sam over to our side completely!"

At least there may be a few of those in the Council and the pack that were on our side, regardless of the suspicious attitudes toward my family from those like Paul. All I needed was a few minutes to explain what happened when we were getting Stacy's belongings, and we'd be okay. They'd see reason in my actions, being that their pack protected their own, and they'd let us be. Part of me still felt extraordinarily frustrated that Paul ventured off the pack lands, well into Cullen territory as I've been told, and searched Stacy's old house. Who did he think he was, anyway? Did he not respect Sam's role as Alpha? Maybe, just maybe, things weren't going so well within their ranks lately.

It was then that I thought of a new possible issue; Stacy becoming a Lycan at my hands. That may not bode well in our favor in the eyes of Paul, I'm sure. I growled quietly as I thought of an easy way out of this situation, but nothing seemed to come to mind. After all, Stacy's a Lycan because I lost control. We don't have a treaty with the shape-shifters like Alice's family did, so they may see my lack of control as a new threat and attack us. Damn it! This may undermine the whole situation.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Papa D's voice sounded slightly tense.

I shook my head and faced him, "If they're so paranoid about us now, once they find out that I lost control and infected Stacy, they'll have a plethora of reasons to see us as a threat."

I could feel new tension rise in the atmosphere as everyone digested the new bit of information. I gave Stacy an apologetic look as I scanned the room. Lauren and Leah scooted over to our youngest pack-mate and comforted her. My attention went to Beatrice and Tanya next, both of whom looked deep in thought. Papa G and D seemed to be just as concentrated as my aunts as they seemed to search for easy answers. Finally, I turned to Alice. A frown was plastered on her angelic features as she appeared thoughtful. I took a deep breath and questioned her, "What do you think they'll do once they find out that I lost control?"

Alice quickly moved off the couch and onto the floor with me. She took my hands in hers and met my eyes with a serious gaze, "Listen to me, no matter how badly your subconscious may still beat you up for losing control, Stacy is alive and well in this room. I think I can speak for her when I say that, in the end, you gave her a second chance. And I won't let Paul or anyone else vilify you for that."

"She's right," Stacy spoke from my left, "I may not have wanted this at first, but I certainly wouldn't trade being a Lycan and part of this pack in for a chance to be human again. You _did_ give me a second chance, Bella, and don't you ever forget it."

I turned my head to see Stacy leaning forward and staring at me. I nodded my head in full understanding, "I'll never question it again. I promise you that," I turned back to Alice, "So, what do we do, then? I believe that Paul and some of the other shape-shifters will see this as a reason to threaten us. Don't you agree, Leah?"

I heard Leah sigh from next to Stacy and my sister, "I'm sure he won't let it go without causing some sort of ruckus. In fact, certain Council members may question you as well. It'll get tense at that moment; that I can tell you for sure."

The thought of an already tense meeting becoming more uncomfortable didn't sound like a recipe for a peaceful ending to me. Sadly, we may have to prepare ourselves for a fight. At the moment, I couldn't foresee a calm conclusion coming out of this. Given Paul's distain for us when we visited La Push Beach, we may have to stand our ground in force.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I questioned aloud, to no one in particular.

"You cannot go into this thinking that, my niece," Beatrice spoke up for the first time since Alice's vision, "Having an open mind is your best option right now."

"Yes, try to explain your side of things in a way that they'll grasp. Remember, the shape-shifters also have issues with control themselves. Appealing to that side of them could gain you an edge." Tanya piped in, giving me a few ideas I'd neglected to consider.

New avenues of hope for a peaceful outcome opened up, and I smiled at my aunts, "Thank you, I hadn't thought of that."

Beatrice beamed at me, "Your welcome. Though, I would suggest having a few added contingency plans just in case all goes south. You know, like extended family."

Ah, a backup plan! I grinned at Beatrice as Papa G raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you suggesting an ambush, sister? Might I remind you that Billy Black and his son are friends of mine? Also, not all of the Council are mindless automatons that see all supernatural beings outside of the wolf pack as murderous monsters. I don't want to have your family or Carlisle's present as a firing squad in case the shifters do become unreasonable. Remember, some of them are Leah's family."

I had to agree with Papa G wholeheartedly on that point. I nodded and pointed to Papa G, tilting my head at him, "He's got a very good point there."

Beatrice shrugged slightly, but remained standind by her point, "I still suggest the added muscle as a deterrent. I believe the saying is 'Better safe than sorry', isn't it?"

Tanya chuckled and rubbed Beatrice's thigh affectionately, "That's correct, my love."

I turned back to Alice, "What do you think? Will Carlisle agree to give us a little support, just in case?"

Instead of searching for a vision, she simply nodded confidently, "So long as we to keep everything from ending in a fight as the primary goal, than he'll agree to help out."

"I can call Jacob now and explain to him what's going to happen, if he doesn't already know. I'll talk him into getting Sam on our side as well." Leah announced as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen with Lauren hot on her heels.

Papa G's cell phone blasted, causing me to jump. He gave me an apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' before fishing out his cell and exiting the room toward the sitting room for privacy. Alice leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Its Billy." She whispered into my ear.

"So it begins," I sighed, praying that we all can make it through this.

I caressed Alice's arms as she held me to her body. As I waited for Papa G to return, I looked back over to Stacy. She was patiently waiting on the couch in thought.

"Hey," I called out to her quietly, gaining her attention, "How are you doing?"

She smiled at my concern, "Don't worry, Bella. I'm fine. I just want to get this all over with so we can have a little normalcy in our lives," She laughed off the situation the best she could, but I could tell that she was nervous.

I nodded, smiling reassuringly at her, "We'll get through this just fine, okay? I won't let anything happen to this pack."

"Nor will we," Beatrice added in, with Tanya nodding in agreement

"You aren't doing this alone, Bella," Alice whispered, giving me a tight, loving squeeze.

"We'll do this together, Bells," Papa D was the last to add in, sounding as protective as ever.

The show of support by everyone made me feel like I was in a warm, protective bubble, and I mean that in a good way. It gave me more confidence that we could use our numbers to keep the pack calm.

"I'll go call Carlisle and let him know what's going on. I'll be right back," Alice gave my cheek a quick peck before leaving for the kitchen.

Right after Alice disappeared; Leah and Lauren reentered the living room, taking up their places next to Stacy on the couch. Leah smiled at me, "Jacob's going to do what he can on his part. He's cautiously optimistic that he can convince Sam to be on our side."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good news. Do you know if it's the whole Council that's going on this Witch Hunt after us?"

"I don't think that any Council members view your family in a negative light. It's just… they feel that they must look into any matter that may threaten the safety of the people of the Rez, as while as the residents of Forks. They didn't jump to any conclusions, but most of the wolf pack view your family as suspicious," Leah spoke carefully, relieving a little more of my tension. I'd rather it just be the wolf pack that we had to convince as opposed to the whole Quileute Tribe.

Beatrice stood up from her place on the couch, "I think I'll call and prepare our family to meet us here. I suspect that it won't be too long of a wait until the shape-shifters want to meet with us."

I nodded at my aunts as they left the room. Papa G re-entered the room a moment later with a look of frustration on his face. I grimaced at him, feeling nervous that Papa G and Billy's conversation didn't go too well, but Papa G just waved off my concerns gently. He took a spot on the couch beside Papa D and wrapped an arm around him. He gave Papa D and quick smile before turning to the rest of the room, "The pack and the Council want to meet with us at the border of their lands at seven tonight."

I nodded, taking in the information carefully. Well, better now than later. At least we can get this thing over with and get on with our lives. This was just another road bump for us to get over, and I know we'd get through it just fine. All of my life, this family has struggled. We've clawed our way to the top to live better lives, no matter how hard that climb was. This was no different. We'd stand together, like we always did, and we'd come out on top. Nothing could break this family up.

"Carlisle agreed to back us up. The family will be here shortly," Alice's voice picked up as she joined us back in the living room.

She sat down next to me, taking my left hand in hers. I turned to give her a quick peck on the lips before turning to look at Papa G. He looked extremely relieved. He gave Alice a nod, "That's good. We'll be just fine then."

Beatrice and Tanya came into view as they returned from the sitting room. Beatrice gave us all a grin, "Eleazar says that the rest of the family will be here shortly as well. The numbers are in our favor."

I nodded, "That's good, but I still don't want to come off as threatening. The Council may not have an issue with us, but if we hold ourselves in a threatening manner, then they'll probably have an issue then."

Papa G nodded in agreement, "Yes, I've done a lot of good for the Quileute people. They mean quite a bit to me. I don't wish to ignore all of the mutual respect we have for each other just to run over them. If it came down to a fight, I believe that the Council and Jacob will do what they can to rein everything in and calm them down."

"I believe that we can get through this just fine. As long as Paul and the other few wolves keep calm, we'll get out of this in a matter of minutes," Alice told us while she traced her fingers on the palm of my left hand. I smiled as she continued her exploration.

Leah cleared her throat quietly, getting everyone's attention, "I've known Paul all of my life. He hates vampires, and he distrusts any supernatural being that isn't already part of the pack. He's done his best to indoctrinate the newer wolves to his ideology. Thank God that Sam and the Council curb everything he teaches them."

Paul was beginning to sound a bit like a psychopath. I grimaced, and then stared at Leah wide-eyed, "How can he be so psychotic?"

She shook her head solemnly, "I don't know what goes on in his head. Besides the Cullens, our pack has had very minimal contact with vampires. So, I have no idea where his hatred comes from. It really bothers me because his anger is going to get him killed, and that's just not fair to Rebecca."

"Who's Rebecca?" Lauren asked before I could.

Leah sighed before answering, "Rebecca is Paul's Imprint, as well as Jacob's oldest sister."

I raised my brows in confusion, "Wait. If Paul's Imprinted to Rebecca Black, then why does he take all of these stupid risks by pissing off a whole family of Lycans and vampires? I mean, doesn't Billy or Jacob try to get through to Paul before he gets himself killed?"

"In their defense, Billy and Jacob have gotten Paul to relax considerably. However, like I said, he still has a huge contempt for anything that isn't Quileute or part of the pack. Jacob helps protect Rebecca when Paul goes out looking for trouble. I'll give Paul a little credit for one thing; he does everything in his power to protect Rebecca," Leah looked completely troubled as she explained everything.

I knew that this was her family. She grew out with everyone on the Reservation, so they meant a lot to her. Seeing that one of her childhood friends seemingly has a death wish couldn't be easy. And that's why I wanted to make sure that this situation resolved itself peacefully. No one needed to die unnecessarily, especially because of a misunderstanding.

If there was anything that could come out of this meeting, it was a chance for real peace between all of us. Call me a diplomat if you will, but there could be no good coming in the future if tension continued to exist between all of us. Deep down, I knew that we had a real chance to get beyond our differences and forge a real, long lasting friendship. And as long as the Cullens and Denalis were on board with this idea, I wholeheartedly believed that we could succeed in this.

All of us continued to stay gathered in the living room for a while longer as we awaited the Cullens and Denalis. Everyone currently here agreed that we had a real opportunity for peace between us and Sam's pack. We saw that as our ultimate goal during our meeting.

After a little wait, both families arrived and gathered in the living room with us. There was pliable tension in the air. Carlisle was the one to speak first, "How serious do we think the situation is?"

I took a deep breath and explained everything, "Well, it seems as though Paul is hell-bent of demonizing us to the Council and Sam because they caught our scent at Stacy's former home. So, it may come down to a fight if we can't keep everyone calm."

The tension became so thick that I swear I could cut it with a blowtorch. Rosalie scoffed loudly, "Figures. Damn mutts can't do anything but jump to conclusions and accuse anything that's not one of them."

Leah's low snarl came from next to Lauren. I knew that Rosalie's crack irritated her. Emmett chuckled at his mate's side, "If it's not their smell, then it's their attitudes that offend you."

I don't know what it was, but the fact the Leah was offended by Rosalie pissed me off. Leah was just as much part of this family as Stacy was. In fact, I felt oddly protective of her because her Imprint was my sister. I growled at Rosalie furiously, "Listen, you ignorant fool, we won't go around pissing off the pack just because they have an irrationally grudge against us. That's Leah's family you're insulting, and she's now part of my family. Show her and her family the same respect that you show the Denalis, or I'll throw you out of my house!"

The room grew extremely silent as I tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I reopened my eyes, I looked at the shocked expression of the Cullens. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry, but it's that kind of attitude that'll make this situation escalate. We have a real opportunity to attempt a real peace between us and the wolf pack today, and I don't want to throw it away due to childish quips. Please, let's just try and take the high road." I almost pleaded with them as I explained my cause.

Eleazar stepped forward and took his place alongside Beatrice and Tanya, "We'll do whatever it takes to see that a peaceful solution is the outcome of today. We'll back you completely, Bella."

I nodded then turned my attention to Carlisle as he took a step forward as well, "I couldn't agree more with your plan, Bella. We'll do what we can on our part to help out."

"I'll try and keep everyone relaxed," Jasper added from his place beside Edward.

I gazed over everyone else and smiled as they all nodded their agreement in helping us, even Rosalie. Alice stood by my side and took my hand. I gave her a bright smile before turning my eyes onto my large family, "Alright, let's go play peacekeepers."

The whole family piled out of the house in an orderly fashion and headed south-west toward the direction of the Quileute lands. I paused for a moment. Were we going to walk all the way there? I turned to Alice, who just shrugged at me, "We can walk if you wish but I have a more efficient way to get there. That is, if you're willing to hear me out?"

I nodded at her, "I'm open to suggestions."

"Well," She started, "If you climb onto my back, I can run you there. It'll be a lot quicker."

The idea of me hopping on her back was amusing, but I saw her point. I nodded, pushing the hilarious visual out of my head, "Alright, I'll do it, but what about Lauren and Stacy?"

Alice simply smirked at me, "Well, Leah can shift and Lauren can climb on her back. As for Stacy…"

"I'll take her," Papa G piped in, smiling at Stacy, "Consider it a fatherly gesture, my dear."

The look on Stacy's face said it all; she found this funny. However, she, too, nodded her agreement and walked over to Papa G, "Okay."

I watched as she climbed on Papa G's back, wrapping her arms around his neck like a child would with her parent. Alice nudged me as I watched, causing me to look down at her. Her smirk was still very present as she beamed at me, "You ready, Bells?"

I nodded and hopped on her back, carefully securing my arms around her neck as to not make her uncomfortable. Something large off to my right caught my attention, so I whipped my head to the side. Leah's large white wolf-form stood there with my sister straddling her like a horse. A few amusing thoughts about my sister and Leah ran through my head, but I kept them to myself.

"This may get a little dizzying, but hold on. It may help to close your eyes if you get nauseous," Alice announced as she grasped the back of my knees.

I nodded and waited for her to begin the run. All of the others took off into the forest with blinding speeds. I felt a little nervous, so I buried my head into the crock of Alice's neck. She giggled before I felt her move. I couldn't tell how fast we were going, but I did feel the wind rush by us, making it hard to hear. It wasn't painful. It made me think of driving with the windows down on a windy day. Part of me felt weightless as well. I figured that it was due to me being carried by my girlfriend, but, also, the quickness that she was running in most have had affected that too.

No long after she started running, her speed gradually slowed down until she stopped completely, "Okay, we're here. You can open your eyes, love."

I complied, slowly opening my eyes to see a creek not that far from where we stood. I surveyed my surroundings to see everyone gathered in a less dense part of the forest with the creek near, what I assumed, was the Quileute lands. It was a pretty spacious area, which made me feel pretty comfortable. I didn't feel claustrophobic, which was a good thing. It helped me remain calm.

Soon, the smell of wet dog filled there air. It didn't bother me, but the vampires, with the exception of Papa G, looked a little repulsed by it. I guess the whole being natural enemies thing had a lot to do with that. It was then that I realized that Leah didn't smell like that in the least. In fact, her scent was more of an earthy smell. It was pleasant. I wonder why her scent was so different. Maybe it was because she was my sister's mate. That was my best guess.

The wolf pack came into view a moment later, with Billy and a few other members of the Council in tow. I was relieved to see that most of the shifters were in human form. At least that was a good sign, in my eyes. Optimism is a nice thing to cling to, I always say!

Lauren, Stacy, Papa G and D, and I stepped in front of the group to make it clear that we weren't challenging the wolves. I watched cautiously as Billy took a few steps forward with Sam and Jacob at his side. There was an uncomfortable expression on Billy's face. I figured that he didn't find the idea of accusing us of murder realistic. Billy stopped a few meters away from us and sighed, "Old friend, I'm sorry that we've called your family here, but we need to know if your daughters were responsible for the death of Terry."

I felt a little aggravated that they believed that they were able to police this whole area, but I kept myself as calm as I could. After all, I was here to play the part of the diplomat and encourage peace between us.

Papa G appeared to relax at the calm tone in Billy's voice. He stepped forward to great his old friend, "I can understand your confusion, but, Billy, I can guarantee you that Terry's death wasn't without provocation-"

"Oh, bullshit! That _daughter_ of yours killed him in cold blood!" Paul shouted angrily, causing me to snarl at him.

That arrogant piss-ant! Cutting off Papa G's retort, I stomped forward to glare at the ignorant moron, "Listen, you fucking dipshit; Terry was drunk and he assaulted Stacy when we went to gather her belongings so she could move in with us. I intervened, hoping to get him to back off, but he charged me with a fucking Bowie knife! I didn't have a choice!" Papa G restrained me before I could lunge at Paul and tear him apart.

Sam approached us and snarled at Paul, "Paul! Fall in line or leave. We're not here to throw accusations at the Volturi family. We just want to know what happened."

Paul reluctantly joined the rest of the pack. Sam shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for Paul's outburst. He certainly needs to learn his place in this pack."

I struggled to rein in my anger. After a few deep breaths I was able to meet Sam's eyes without any anger, "Look, I'm sorry if you all jumped to the wrong conclusion, but I didn't just hop into his house and punch a hole through his chest on purpose, okay? He threatened my pack, and actually cut me pretty deeply with his Bowie. I did what I had to do for my pack. I thought that you'd appreciate that as an Alpha, Sam."

Understanding flashed in his eyes as he softened his gaze on me. He took a deep breath before addressing me, "I know that your sister is part of your pack, but, how did Stacy become a Lycan?"

"I…," I struggled to find the right words to avoid the firestorm that was about to come, "There was an incident at school, and I turned her."

My attention turned immediately to Paul and several other members of Sam's pack as they growled at me. Paul took a threatening step forward, "You broke our agreement!"

I braced myself for a fight as Paul attempted to come closer to us. Sam grabbed Paul's shoulder roughly, effectively halting him, "You'd better respect the orders I give to you Paul. Back to hell off!"

Paul stared at his Alpha incredibly, "Sam, she infected another person! She broke the agreement! We can't trust them!"

"It was an accident, you idiot! In fact, I provoked her!" Stacy came to stand by me, showing me her support.

Lauren stood firmly at my side as well, "Maybe you should simmer the fuck down there, Big Bad Wolf, or the Lumberjack will put you down." My sister's tone showed that she meant business.

A number of the shifters looked on the verge of phasing and attacking us. I glared them down harshly, "Look, we came in with the hope of making peace with all of you. Terry was an asshole and, frankly, got what was coming to him. He was abusive to Stacy, and I wasn't about to let him hurt her again. She's part of my pack now, and I'll do everything in my power to protect her. The least all of you could do is see this from my perspective."

Billy seemed to grasp what I was saying, "I agree with your assessment, Bella. We want nothing more than a lasting peace with your family. I understand that accidents do occur, and I won't fault you for that. I trust your judgment."

Paul shocked me when he started to struggle against Sam, "We can't trust them! They're just like the damn leeches!"

Snarls and growls broke out from behind me as my family grew agitated. Half of Paul's backers snarled back at us and shifted immediately. Sam shoved Paul aside and whipped around to face his pack, "ALL OF YOU STAND DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Of course, Paul took advantage of his newfound freedom to phase and charge at us. Well, there goes diplomacy. My pack and I fell into defensive stances and readied for a fight. Just before he got to us, a russet brown wolf collided into him, sending him flying backwards. The shocked expression on Billy's face said it all, this was Jacob. He just stood up for us.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Billy called out as Paul struggled to his feet.

"He's saying that he's had enough of this bickering and mistrust where there shouldn't be," Edward's voice came from behind me.

Jacob stood in front of us protectively. I admired his courage, "Thank you, Jacob. You didn't have to do this." I told him gratefully.

"He's more than happy to stand with you, Bella," Edward continued to act as Jacob's translator.

All the other wolves defied their Alpha and prepared to charge us. I felt a rush of wind, and I turned to see my whole family standing by us in crouches. Paul shot back to his feet and roared ferociously at us. Sam continued to growl out orders, but, somehow, they were ignored. I braced myself as the wolves charged us. Well, this didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to.

I heard the cracking of bones coming from my left. I couldn't take my eyes off of the wolves, so I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, a blur of movement shot forward and grabbed Paul by his large throat. It took me a moment to realize that this figure had a large wingspan and pale blue skin. It was Papa G! The cracking was him changing form! A number of gasps broke out from everyone who hadn't seen Papa G in this form before. I could only imagine what Paul was thinking as he stared into the black and electric-blue eyes of my Crusader father.

Everyone stood motionless as Papa G held onto Paul. I wasn't sure what was about to happen, but I could surely feel the tension in the air. Papa G brought Paul's face down to him and growled, "I warned you, you mangy, pathetic excuse for a shape-shifter. I warned you to leave my family alone, but you refused to heed that warning! You're at my mercy now, boy, and I'm not sure if I'm feeling so forgiving." His voice was almost demonic as he snarled at the short-tempered shifter.

I took a quick survey of the wolves. They were staring wide-eyed at Papa G, frozen in their places in fear. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face.

"Now, hear this: If you do not back down, I swear to you that I'll be using your bones as stock for a soup, do you get me, child? We want peace, that's all. However, if you want me to end the whole lot of you, I can surely indulge you. Believe me when I say that I'm the only one here that you should be afraid of." With a quick shove, Paul collided with the wolves that had prepared to attack us.

Papa G then turned toward Billy, "I think the Council had better get a handle on these degenerates, old friend. It takes a lot to piss me off, but this is getting under my skin. If your boys threaten my family again… I'll kill all of them. Do you understand me, Billy?"

I stared at Billy as he gulped, "It'll never happen again, Gabriel. I give you my word."

"For their sake, it had better not," Papa G warned darkly.

Billy gave a shift nod and turned around, "Sam, get your pack in shape. Let's go home, now!"

Sam gave a quick growl at the wolves, and they turned back toward the forest with their tales between their legs… literally. Sam gave Jacob a look, before nodding and following his pack back toward Quileute lands. Papa G walked up to Jacob, smiling at him appreciatively through bat-like features, "Thank you for standing up for my family, young Jacob."

The brown wolf gave a curt nod, and then turned to look back at my family. Edward stepped forward, "He'll be leaving Sam's side now and form his own pack. He believes that Sam is incompetent. So, he's promised to stand with us."

We all relaxed as Jacob turned to nod at us. Our numbers were certainly growing, which I wasn't going to complain about. At least it makes up for the lack of a peace treaty. I sighed heavily and shook my head. This could have gone a lot better. If only Sam had a damn leash on his fucking pack! What a sorry excuse of an Alpha! I turned around to see Alice's tense body. I immediately embraced her. She relaxed pretty quickly as I held her tightly. I would really have to take her out on a relaxing and quiet date sometime soon. There's been far too much drama as of late.

A loud guffaw burst out, startling me. I whipped around to see the large body of Emmett grinning like a madman. He continued to laugh for what seemed like forever, clearly enjoying some joke that no one else got. I frowned at him as he calmed down. He turned to look at us with that stupid grin still on his face, "Wow! That was really entertaining!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick unrelated note for the readers of Forgotten Brothers. The next chapter will be posted once this semester ends in early December. Sadly, I only have time to write one story, so I'll be posting the next chapter on December 10th. It's a rough estimate, so it may be a little earlier than that, but I make no promises. Point is, I plan on finishing all of my other stories.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was up a little later than I thought, but I got slightly busy. You all know how life can be sometimes.**

**Time for another question: A few people have wondered if Jacob and Stacy should be mated. Frankly, I hadn't given it much thought. This is a Bellice story, but I do enjoy writing background relationships as well. So, what do you guys think? Should Jake and Stacy get together or not? Leave me your opinions with any reviews.**

**Again, the next chapter will be up on either Friday or Saturday. Until then, my faithful readers **


End file.
